Curiosidades de Isabella Swan
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Isabella sempre foi muito curiosa. Começou quando criança com perguntas como: De onde vêm os bebês? Ou, Por que os pássaros voam? Mas agora Isabella tem 17 anos, e começa a ter curiosidades diferentes. Começa a ter curiosidades sobre o sexo. Não quer mais saber de onde vêm os bebês. Mais como eles são feitos. E agora quem ira satisfazer as curiosidades de Isabella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Capítulo UM**_

Eu sempre fui extremamente curiosa.

Alguns diziam, irritantemente chata.

Na verdade, meu pai dizia isso.

Mais o que eu podia fazer? Eu tinha duvida. Muitas.

Por que o céu é azul?

Por que os passarinhos voam?

Por que o mar é salgado?

Por que o senhor nunca tira esse bigode?

Por que...? Por que...?

Eram muitos por quês. O que me rendeu o apelido de pentelha.

Mais nada foi pior do que quando eu me tornei moçinha, e os por quês pioraram.

De onde vêm os bebês?

Por que tenho que menstruar todo mês?

Quando posso ter um namorado?

Depois dessa, Charlie passou a ignorar os meus por quês.

Eu o entendia, verdade. É difícil ser pai e mãe. Ainda mais de uma menina. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era recém-nascida. Morreu dias depois de eu nascer. E meu pai corajosamente cuidou de mim.

Não que ele cuidou mal, mas ele é homem e por isso sempre me tratou como se eu fosse um garoto.

Eu não usava vestido ou sapatos de salto e maquiagem. E meu melhor amigo era um garoto.

O único que não fez uma careta quando na primeira série, eu apareci usando calças e uma camisa enorme. Ao contrário das meninas que usavam vestidos coloridos.

Edward se tornou meu melhor amigo instantaneamente. Desde a primeira série nunca mais nos separamos.

Só que agora eu tenho 17 anos. E os meus por quês não podem ser perguntados para meu pai. E eu não tenho nenhuma figura feminina à vista para tirar minhas dúvidas.

E eu tenho várias.

Como é um pênis?

Como é ter um orgasmo?

Como é fazer sexo?

Bem você deve estar se perguntando como uma menina, que sempre conviveu com homens, começou a ter essas dúvidas. Simples: a escola.

Ouve-se muita coisa no vestiário feminino depois do jogo. E uma das coisas que eu tenho ouvido muito, é Jessica Stanley e Lauren Malory se gabarem de não serem mais virgens.

Eu obviamente ainda era virgem.

Na verdade, até ouvir Lauren Malory dizer com todas as letras "que chupar Tyler Crow o deixou louco", eu não fazia idéia do que ela falava.

Sim, eu sei o que você está pensando.

Como uma adolescente de 17 anos não entende essas coisas?

Simples, eu passo as minhas tardes jogando bola com Edward, eu passo as minhas noites vendo jogo com Charlie. Eu nunca pensei em garotos, bem, pra mim eles eram como eu. Lógico que eu sabia que eu tinha uma vagina e eles um pênis. Mais eu nunca pensei em sexo.

Bem... Não até agora.

Eu pensei em perguntar a Charlie.

Mais duas reações passavam pela minha cabeça.

Ou ele teria um infarto quando eu mencionasse o que era chupar um garoto.

Ou ele me daria um novo apelido. Sim, eu ainda não superei o "pentelha".

Talvez ele me desse um pior que esse.

Enfim, sai do ginásio com muitas dúvidas depois disso.

E somente uma pergunta martelando na minha cabeça.

Com quem eu tiraria minhas dúvidas?

Sábado amanheceu normal como sempre.

Me desenrolei do sanduíche de lençol que eu estava caindo no chão como sempre. No começo, Charlie vinha me verificar, mais com o tempo ele nem ligava mais. Era comum eu cair, ou quase ser assassinada pelos lençóis.

Depois de me levantar, fui para o banheiro e lavei o rosto e fiz minha higiene matinal. Tentei pentear os cabelos – o ninho de pássaro – sem muito sucesso.

Depois de desistir como toda vez, fiz um coque mal feito e ainda de pijamas desci para tomar café. Como sempre Charlie não estava. Ele sempre ia pra reserva La Push pescar com seus amigos.

Eu já fui uma vez. Mais Charlie me proibiu depois de eu passar a tarde toda fazendo perguntas. Ele disse que eu estava espantando os peixes. Sim, uma desculpa por ele ser mal pescador.

Depois disso fui banida da pesca de fim de semana.

Entrei na cozinha e peguei o cereal e o leite, despejando em uma tigela. Mal dei a primeira colherada e ouvi a porta abrindo. Rolei os olhos pela folga do meu melhor amigo.

Mais não podia reclamar, fazia o mesmo quando ia até sua casa.

- Hey Bells. – ele gritou enquanto fechava a porta e engoli uma colherada.

- Cozinha. – gritei de volta e não demorou para Edward me achar.

- Ainda de pijama. – falou ao me olhar atrás da mesa e sorri.

- Acabei de acordar. – me defendi.

- Mas não íamos jogar hoje?

- Mas é sábado. Pretendia dormir até meio dia. – ele rolou os olhos.

Edward acordava absurdamente cedo, mesmo aos fins de semana. Não entendia por quê. Mas quando eu perguntei, ele só me mandou calar a boca.

Edward era o único que não se irritava com minhas perguntas. Bem, até certo ponto. Quando ele me mandava calar a boca. Eu parava, percebia que o tinha enchido de mais para o dia.

- Vai me dar um pouco disso ai? – falou se sentando e levantei pra pegar uma tigela para ele.

Quando me virei percebi que Edward olhava minhas pernas. Bem, eu estava usando uma camisa grande e de calcinha. Percebi que nunca tinha ficado assim na frente de Edward. Na verdade, na frente de ninguém. Eu sempre usei roupas de homem. Folgadas e largas.

As meninas na escola me odiavam por estar toda desleixada, e ainda andar com Edward Cullen.

Sim, deve estar imaginando o que tem de mais em andar com Edward. Bem, Edward é o típico garoto perfeito. Sabe, rosto lindo, corpo forte, cabelos lindos, na verdade os cabelos dele são mais bonitos que os meus.

Enfim, ele é do time da escola, e pode ter a garota que quiser. Mais eu conheço o verdadeiro Edward. O que é tímido com as garotas. O que adora esporte, mais prefere tocar piano, que ele perdeu a virgindade com a prima tarada.

Lógico que ele sai com garotas. E eu nunca vi mal nisso. Ele até me pergunta antes de sair com uma garota. Sim, nem eu sei por que. Mais ele é um cara bem legal.

Mais voltando ao assunto, Edward ainda encarava as minhas pernas e segui o seu olhar. Tipo eu não tinha nada demais. Minhas pernas eram brancas demais, e curtas, já que eu sou baixinha.

Levantei meus olhos e pigarreei o que fez Edward me olhar e passar a mão no cabelo. Opa. Isso não era bom, ele só fazia isso quando estava nervoso, suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e ri.

- O quê?

- Eu nunca tinha visto você corar. – ele bufou.

- Isso não é engraçado.

- Por quê? Você ri quando eu coro.

- É diferente.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Por quê? Bem eu...

- Por quê?

- Cala a boca Swan. – eu ri e sentei entregando a tigela para ele. Ele se serviu e enfiou um monte de cereal na boca.

Fiquei observando Edward enquanto comia. Na verdade uma idéia começa a se formar em minha mente.

Edward era homem, e não era mais virgem. O que me ajudava muito. E sabia que ele não ligaria para as minhas perguntas. Ele só me mandaria calar a boca quando eu começasse a exagerar.

Bem, Edward Cullen parecia perfeito para satisfazer minhas curiosidades.

- O quê? – Edward falou ao perceber que eu não parava de encará-lo.

- Nada. Só pensando. – ele rolou os olhos.

- Então, vamos jogar?

- Podemos fazer outra coisa?

- Tipo? – mordi o lábio sem saber como dizer ao meu melhor amigo as minhas dúvidas. Senti minhas bochechas esquentando e o olhei. Ele me olhava com curiosidade.

- O que foi Bella? – soltei minha colher e torci as mãos nervosamente.

- Hmmm, sabe Edward. Eu estava curiosa sobre algo.

- O quê?

- Bem, eu nem sei por onde começar. – ele riu e sentou mais relaxado na cadeira.

- Pelo começo seria bom. – corei mais ainda ao lembrar o motivo que me levou a pensar nesse assunto.

- Bem... – mordi o lábio e vi ele se sentando ereto.

- Fala logo Bella.

- Eu estava no vestiário de educação física, quando Lauren Malory e Jessica Stanley começaram a fofocar. Você sabe, elas fazem muito isso. Elas já até fofocaram sobre você e eu. Não que nos déssemos motivo, mais elas adoram fofocar...

- Bella. – ele chamou e parei de falar.

- O quê?

- Você ta perdendo o foco.

- Oh, sim. Ok, vou continuar. – ele assentiu e voltou a relaxar na cadeira. – Bem, elas estavam fofocando, e eu não pude deixar de ouvir, lógico que você sabe que a minha curiosidade falou mais alto. Como naquela vez em que cismei de subir na árvore, para ver o que tinha no buraco do tronco. Quem imaginaria que eu seria mordia por um esquilo. Eu nem sabia que os esquilos mordiam...

- Cala a boca Swan. – ele gritou novamente e corei.

- Desculpa.

- Mais que porra de assunto é esse, que está te fazendo enrolar tanto?

- É complicado. – admiti. Ele me encarou.

- Já perguntou a Charlie?

- Nem pensar.

- Por que não?

- Não quero matar o meu pai. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Bella... – eu ergui a mão e ele se calou.

- Eu vou falar ok.

- Ok.

- Jessica Stanley e Lauren Malory, estavam comentando como era chupar um cara. – falei sentindo que minha cara inteira estava vermelha, ficou um silêncio constrangedor e Edward pigarreou.

- Eu acho que não entendi direito.

- Jessica Stanley e Lauren Malory, estavam comentando...

- Para, para. Eu entendi o que você disse. Eu só não entendi qual sua dúvida.

- Oh. Bem, você é homem, e eu estava me perguntando. Bem, eu posso ver o seu... – não terminei de falar, mais pela cara vermelha de Edward percebi que ele entendeu perfeitamente.

- Tá doida Swan? – vixe quando ele me chamava de Swan, num era coisa boa.

- Por quê? Eu só queria saber como é.

- Vê na internet.

- Oh, dá pra ver? – perguntei com os olhos brilhando e ele tampou o rosto com as mãos.

- Deus Bella...

- O quê? Vai dizer que antes de perder a virgindade você não tinha curiosidade de saber como era os peitos das meninas? – Edward destampou o rosto e se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

- Bem... Sim...

- Viu. Então de quem?

- De quem o quê?

- Bem, de quem você tinha curiosidade de ver os peitos? – ele corou novamente, e sorri. Edward ficava fofo quando corava.

- Os seus. – ele sussurrou e arregalei os olhos.

- Os meus?

- Bem sim... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorri.

- Então... Bem, você ainda quer ver? – ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Quero ver o quê?

- Os meus peitos, oras.

- Bella...

- Se me mostrar o seu, eu mostro o meu. – seus olhos pareciam pratos agora.

- Você esta definitivamente louca.

- Deixa de ser bobo Edward. É só curiosidade. – levantei e vi ele olhando minhas pernas de novo. Sem que ele esperasse agarrei sua mão e o puxei em direção a escada.

- Aonde vamos?

- Meu quarto.

- Por quê? – já estávamos subindo os degraus quando falei.

- Bem, seria estranho meu pai chegar e nos pegar seminus na cozinha.

- O quê? – a voz de Edward saiu esganiçada. Mais não dei muita atenção, continuei o puxando.

Assim que entramos no meu quarto, fechei a porta passando a chave e Edward ficou parado sem saber o que fazer. Suspirei e fui até ele.

- Quer que eu tire primeiro? – ele me olhou em pânico e ri. – Vamos Edward. Você já viu garotas peladas antes.

- Mais é diferente.

- Por quê? Eu sou feia? – senti a mágoa me invadir, mas ele apressou em negar.

- Não, não. Tipo você é a Bella. Minha amiga. E se tudo mudar? – rolei os olhos e o empurrei até minha cama, ele caiu sentado e sentei ao seu lado.

- Nada vai mudar Edward. É só que... – olhei para minhas mãos enquanto falava. – Eu não tenho mãe, então nunca ninguém me explicou essas coisas. Você sabe como Charlie é. – Edward riu baixinho.

- Ele ainda te chama de pentelha.

- Sim. – resmunguei.

- Mas Bella, mesmo que sua mãe estivesse viva, dúvido que ela trouxesse um garoto pra satisfazer sua curiosidade. – rolei os olhos.

- Eu sei né? Só que, bem, você está aqui. E quem melhor pra me contar e me mostrar às coisas que o único cara em que eu confio? – ele segurou minhas mãos e levantei os olhos para olhá-lo.

- Eu também confio em você.

- Nada vai mudar Edward. Eu só queria saber sobre isso sabe. Eu nunca liguei que eu não sou muito feminina, não até agora. Todo mundo sabe menos eu.

- Ok. – ele falou e sorri.

- Então tira as calças.

- Swan.

- O quê? Você disse ok.

- Não pra isso. Vamos começar com suas dúvidas. – bufei mais acabei assentindo.

- Tá bom. Então começamos por onde? – ele pareceu pensativo.

- Qual suas curiosidades? Sem mostrar. – se apressou em dizer e rolei os olhos.

- Sobre sexo.

- O que sobre sexo?

- É bom?

- Sim. Se bem que na sua primeira vez, acho que vá doer.

- Por quê?

- É desconfortável para virgens. Sabe, as meninas tem uma proteção, que quando o homem a penetra quebra, e dói um pouco.

- No homem dói também?

- Não.

- Poxa, por que tudo para os homens é mais fácil? – ele riu e deitou na cama, deitei ao lado dele e comecei a bombardeá-lo de perguntas.

Edward passou a manhã toda satisfazendo minha curiosidade. Mais eu ainda queria ver um pênis. E iria convencê-lo a me mostrar o seu.

[...]

Apesar de tudo, as coisas não mudaram entre Edward e eu. Na segunda chegamos à escola conversando e rindo como sempre. Havíamos jogado no domingo. O que fez parecer que sábado nem existiu.

Bem só se não existiu para Edward. Eu ainda pretendia saciar a minha curiosidade. Na verdade, eu cheguei a pesquisar na internet.

E descobri muitas coisas.

Na verdade coisa pra Caramba.

Meu rosto atingia altos níveis de vermelhidão a cada coisa que eu lia ou via. Mais no momento a minha curiosidade era outra. Edward Cullen.

- O quê? – ele perguntou quando chegamos à sala e sentamos na nossa mesa de sempre. Tínhamos a maioria das aulas juntos. O que atrapalhava as outras meninas de se aproximarem de Edward.

Na verdade, isso começou na quinta série quando uma menina me destratou e Edward me defendeu. Nunca mais falaram mal de mim. Bem, pelo menos não na frente de Edward.

- Nada. – falei dando de ombros.

- Então por que está corada, e me encarando? – eu ri baixinho.

- Eu só tava pensando.

- No que? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e antes que eu chegasse a falar, Tânia Denali nos interrompeu.

- Olá Edward. – ela fez sua falsa voz ingênua e revirei os olhos. Edward sorriu e a cumprimentou.

Os ignorei a maior parte do tempo. Enquanto eles conversavam e finge ler algo no meu caderno. Mais a minha atenção voltou a eles quando ouvi certa palavra.

- ... baile.

- Eu não sei Tânia. – ele falou dando de ombros e ela sorriu.

- Se mudar de idéia. Ainda ninguém me convidou. – ela piscou pra ele, e foi para sua mesa, o professor havia acabado de entrar.

- Você vai? – perguntei baixinho e ele me encarou.

- Aonde?

- Ao baile? Com Tânia? – ele mordeu o lábio.

- Eu não sei. Quem eu deveria convidar?

Pela primeira vez eu senti-me excluída. Não que eu fosse obrigar Edward a me levar. Eu nem gostava de bailes. Mais ele nem me via com uma opção. Não sei por que, mais me magoou. Dei de ombro e finge um sorriso.

- Não sei. Mais... Denali? – fiz uma careta e ele riu.

O resto das aulas passou normalmente. Eu já havia esquecido o baile e voltei a me focar no meu objetivo.

Assim que o sinal da última aula bateu, eu corri para fora e achei Edward encostado em seu carro. Um volvo prata que tinha ganhado dos pais quando completou 16. Ele me dava carona todos os dias. E quando cheguei lá ele me esperava como sempre.

- Oi.

- Veio correndo.

- Sim.

- Com pressa?

- Não. – ele me olhou confuso, mas dei de ombros e entrei no carro, fomos para sua casa.

Nós alternávamos, um dia casa dele, um dia a minha. Hoje era a dele. E assim que chegamos joguei a mochila no sofá e fui para a cozinha. Ambos éramos muito folgados quando estávamos na casa um do outro. Nossos pais nem ligavam mais.

Como sempre estávamos sozinhos, Carlisle o pai de Edward estava no hospital e sua mãe Esme, estava em sua empresa de decoração que ficava em Port. Angeles.

Entrei na cozinha moderna de Esme, e amarrei o cabelo em um coque enquanto fuçava a geladeira.

- Com fome?

- Mas de doce. – ele riu e foi até o freezer e tirou um pote de sorvete de chocolate com pedaços de chocolate. Sorri para ele e sentei em um dos bancos de frente para o balcão, Edward pegou duas colheres e me entregou uma fiquei olhando pra ele, pensando em como começar esse assunto enquanto comia o sorvete.

- Então... – comecei depois de algumas colheradas e ele me olhou curioso.

- Então?

- Lembra de sábado?

- Oh hum... – ele corou e sorri lambendo o sorvete da colher, Edward me olhava atentamente e sorri mais.

- Enfim, eu pesquisei. – ele engasgou, não sei com o que já que ele estava com a boca vazia.

- Pe... Pesquisou?

- Sim, e só aumentou mais ainda minha curiosidade. – suspirei lambendo a colher e o olhar de Edward cravou em minha boca.

- O–o que aumentou?

- Bem, eu vi uma foto na internet...

- Viu?

- Sim, mais ainda estou curiosa sobre... sabe... – ele levantou os olhos e me encarou engolindo em seco.

- O quê?

- Bem, o seu? – corei absurdamente e ele engasgou passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Bells...

- Já sei, já sei, você não vai me mostrar, mas ainda estou hum, curiosa.

- Hum... vo- você quer mesmo ver? – meus olhinhos chegaram a brilhar.

- Você vai me mostrar?

- Eu...merda Bella. – ele esfregou o rosto e levantou da cadeira, e me puxou começamos a ir em direção a escada e o olhava animada.

OMG! Eu iria ver um de verdade eu estava sorrindo feito idiota enquanto seguia Edward, imaginando que iríamos ao seu quarto, quando finalmente chegamos ele empurrou a porta e entramos.

Sentei em sua cama já começando a tirar minha blusa, Edward estava de costas fechando a porta, joguei a minha camisa no chão e abri o sutiã em tempo recorde, vai que ele muda de idéia.

- Ok Bells... – ele começou se virando pra mim e me encarou com a boca aberta, sorri timidamente sentindo meus seios enrijecerem e olhei para o teto, isso iria ser mais constrangedor do que eu imaginei. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, eu olhei para Edward que ainda olhava meus seios e os olhei também, qual é, eles não eram feios, suspirei os pegando na mão e ouvi um barulho vindo de Edward e o olhei.

- O que?

- Po–pode parar de tocá-los!

- Por quê? Você quer tocar? – ele grunhiu e veio para mais perto, mas parou de repente respirando fundo.

- Melhor não.

- Ok. Então vou ver o seu agora?

- Merda Bella. A–acho melhor a gente...

- Não, não, eu mostrei o meu, sua vez. – falei brava e ele gemeu e começou a abrir as calças apressadamente olhei naquela direção em expectativa e vi certo volume em suas cuecas.

OMG! Era agora.

Ele virou de costas e terminou de tirar tudo... Hum a bundinha de Edward era bonita!

- Vira logo Edward. – falei extasiada e ele suspirou se virando, minha respiração falhou ao ver seu membro, era grande e grosso e estava ereto apontando diretamente pra mim, mordi o lábio.

- Posso tocar?

- O que? – ele quase gritou e sorri.

- Deixo você tocar nos meus.

- Bells... – antes que ele terminasse sua frase, fiquei de pé e fui até ele. Edward prendeu a respiração enquanto eu me aproximava e quando estávamos só a poucos centímetros de distancia, podia sentir o calor da sua pele, e isso me fez arfar, Edward engoliu em seco, suas mãos tremiam levemente, respirando fundo segurei suas mãos e as levei aos meus seios.

- Porra... – ele grunhiu, enquanto ofegávamos ao mesmo tempo, nos encaramos em silêncio por alguns minutos, as mãos de Edward se moveram sobre meus seios como uma massagem, o ar me faltou, um suspiro seguido de um gemido baixo deixou minha garganta. E antes que eu percebesse o corpo de Edward estava colado ao meu e sua boca na minha.

Meu corpo todo pareceu pegar fogo, seus lábios eram quentes contra os meus, e macios, suas mãos apertavam minhas costas me puxando cada vez mais para perto, meus seios nus roçavam em sua camisa, a sensação fazia minha pele formigar e uma necessidade se concentrar em meu sexo.

PQP! Eu tinha mais dúvidas ainda, o que ele estava fazendo comigo?

Edward se afastou de repente e o encarei confusa e arfante.

- Edward?

- Vista-se Bella.

- Mas... – ele vestia sua calça apressadamente e fui até ele segurando suas mãos.

- Bella...?

- Minha vez. – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e antes que ele percebesse o que eu quis dizer agarrei seu membro, ele arfou e me encarou sério, seu membro estava quente em minha mão e pulsava levemente, Edward gemeu respirando com dificuldade, o apertei e ele arfou.

- Mova a mão. – ele pediu e obedeci, minha mão deslizava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas os olhos fechados e a mandíbula travada dele davam a impressão de que ele estava gostando. Sorri e olhei seu membro, ele parecia ficar maior em minha mão e uma pequena gota escorria da ponta, passei o polegar lá.

- Merda Bella... – ele gemeu e me agarrou de novo me beijando, dessa vez mais urgente, seus lábios chupavam os meus, ora o inferior em seguida o superior, ele mordiscava e chupava, gemi agarrando seus cabelos, e abrindo a boca para receber melhor seu beijo. A língua de Edward invadiu minha boca me fazendo gemer, arfei agarrando mais seus cabelos, e sem que eu esperasse estávamos na cama dele.

Edward estava sobre mim, seu corpo forte pesava sobre o meu, mas era bom, era gostoso, Deus muito gostoso, seu membro diretamente sobre meu sexo se esfregando contra meus jeans.

Edward afastou a boca da minha e respiramos com dificuldade, sua boca foi imediatamente para meu pescoço, meu corpo arqueou contra o dele, as mãos de Edward desceram pelo meu corpo chegando a minha calça e abriu apressadamente a empurrando para baixo, o ajudei a se livrar dela. Sem que eu esperasse seus dedos chegaram ao meu sexo e esfregaram um ponto muito sensível.

- Oh... – eu arfei arqueando ainda mais o meu corpo, o abracei com força com os braços e pernas, seus dedos se moviam em meu sexo, era muito excitante. Eles tocavam um lugar onde nunca ninguém tocou, nem eu mesma, um lugar que eu já devia ter tocado por que a sensação era muito boa.

- Merda Bella... Você está molhadinha.

- Isso é bom?

- Porra sim...

- E eu sempre ficarei molhada?

- Deus... oh sim...

- Você gosta que eu fique assim?

- Cala a boca Swan. – eu ri, Edward ofegou levando seu dedo um pouco mais para meu sexo e arfei sentindo uma pressão em meu baixo ventre. Meu corpo inteiro pulsou e uma corrente elétrica percorreu cada célula do meu corpo. Meu centro pulsava apertando os dedos de Edward ainda dentro de mim, e gritei sentindo um prazer me dominar e regojizei de alegria, ficando mole em seguida.

Ainda estava zonza pelas ondas de prazer que passavam por meu corpo quando uma pressão e um calor intenso me pegaram de surpresa, fui invadida por algo muito maior que o dedo de Edward. Arfei arqueando todo meu corpo quase saindo do colchão, os braços de Edward me envolveram e sua respiração ficou tensa enquanto ele continuava se afundando em mim. Ficamos parados nos acostumando com a união, ao me invadir uma fisgada me pegou de surpresa, uma leve dor, mais que já estava passando, o membro de Edward irradiava calor dentro de mim, era quente e pulsava, fazendo cada terminação do meu corpo vibrar.

- Edward?

- Hmmm?

- Você vai ficar aí parado? – ele riu arfante.

- Estou esperando.

- O quê? – ele rolou os olhos e me beijou, o abracei com mais força arqueando ainda mais meu corpo, Edward gemeu em minha boca e saiu um pouco de mim, voltando em seguida lentamente.

- Oh merda... – eu afastei sua boca da minha ofegante e ele riu voltando a repetir o movimento, meus olhos giraram.

- Puta que pariu Swan, tão apertada... – ele falou ofegante vindo um pouco mais rápido e arranhei suas costas.

- É normal ser apertada?

- Bellaaa... – ele gemeu e sorri.

- Vou calar a boca. – ele riu vindo mais forte e gritei meu corpo já estava começando a pulsar novamente, a mesma sensação de antes, mas muito mais intensa.

O agarrei com ainda mais força, como se houvesse espaço entre nós, ele gemeu e arfou se movendo cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, mais gostoso. Eu gritei sentindo seu membro inchar e pulsar dentro de mim, o meu sexo não estava muito diferente pulsava apertando o membro de Edward com força.

- Oh sim... – eu murmurei sobre minha respiração sentindo minha umidade deixar meu corpo e a de Edward invadir o meu. Ficamos em silêncio ofegantes nos encarando por alguns minutos, ele saiu de dentro de mim, mas seu corpo continuava sobre o meu.

Os lábios de Edward voltaram para os meus e o beijei de volta suspirando contra sua boca. Quando nos afastamos nos encarando ele sorriu e afastou meu cabelo suado do rosto.

- Satisfiz sua curiosidade? – eu ri e o apertei contra mim.

- Na verdade você me deu mais algumas. – ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Merda Bella.

- O que? Você que fica me dando idéias e novas perguntas vão surgindo. – falei com cara de inocente e ele riu.

- Você é terrível Isabella Swan. – rolei os olhos e levei a mão ao membro de Edward, ele gemeu encostou os lábios nos meus.

- Só um pouco curiosa Edward. Mas não me importo de você tirar minhas dúvidas desse jeito. Não me importo nem um pouco. – murmurei contra seus lábios, o beijando em seguida.

Eu ainda tinha muitas dúvidas, e a minha curiosidade estava cada vez maior, mais tinha certeza que meu melhor amigo, não se importaria de me ajudar, na verdade onde estava sua mão nesse momento, eu tenho certeza de que ele não vai se importar nadinha.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Dois

Edward me deixou em casa as seis, nosso momento no carro foi silencioso e desconfortável, eu não sabia o que dizer, e ele sempre que me olhava parecia querer dizer algo, mas nada saia de sua boca.

Depois da nossa tarde incrível seus pais chegaram, e tivemos que nos apressar para vestir e parecer inocentes e não que estávamos transando. Enfim a chegada dos pais dele, nos impediu de conversar. E quando saímos acabamos conversando menos ainda.

Então ficamos calados, e ao chegar em casa, Charlie já estava lá, ficamos parados dentro do carro sem falar um palavra se quer.

Confesso eu estava quase dando com a cabeça no vidro, talvez acontecesse algo, lógico que eu iria para o hospital, mas ainda sim era um acontecimento.

- Eu...

- Eu... – falamos ao mesmo tempo e rimos um pouco envergonhados, Edward estava vermelho de novo, se bem que eu estava também.

- Desculpa. – ele falou de repente e franzi o cenho.

- Pelo que?

- Te forçar, bem não forçar, mas bem hum, sobre nós...

- Espera, vo – você se arrepende?

- Não, quer dizer sim... Merda Bella...

- Chega. – gritei saindo do carro e batendo a porta, lágrimas de frustração já enchiam meus olhos e corri para casa, Edward me alcançou me fazendo encará-lo.

- Bells, por favor...

- O que? Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu?

- Você disse que nada ia mudar. – ele resmungou e bufei.

- Não ia, até você agir como um idiota. – o empurrei e entrei em casa batendo a porta. Meu pai me olhava confuso saindo da cozinha e grunhi abrindo a porta novamente, Edward estava parado lá, e olhei feio pra ele. – E nem precisa vir me buscar amanhã. – bati a porta novamente e sorri.

- Oi pai.

- Oi menina, o que foi isso?

- Nada. – já ia subir quando ele me chamou.

- Isabella?

- É serio pai, nada demais mesmo.

- Ok. Jantar sai em cinco minutos.

- Ok.

[...]

Quando finalmente fui me deitar, sem ter feito os deveres por que minha mochila ficou no carro de Edward, merda, tomei um banho e fui dormir.

Estava me sentindo mal, eu não queria mesmo que as coisas mudassem, e não ia até ele dizer que foi errado.

Merda! Foi minha primeira vez e foi lindo, e ele estraga, pior ainda nem satisfez as minhas curiosidades, e eu tinha um monte. Teria que arrumar outro garoto pra me ajudar.

Mas isso seria difícil, eu não sabia agir como uma garota afrescalhada, eu nem tinha um vestido. Eu acho. Talvez eu tenha.

Sorri lembrando do meu presente de aniversario de 16, Charlie me dera um vestido azul bonito, mas era muito curto, minhas pernas ficariam de fora, isso era constrangedor.

Fui dormir pensando no que fazer no dia seguinte, estava começando a me preocupar, o que eu faria sem Edward, ele era o único amigo que eu tinha. Amigo de verdade. Os outros garotos me viam como um moleque.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte estava decidida, eu iria mudar, ai isso vai ser uma merda. Mas eu iria, iria fazer garotos me notarem, isso, se Edward não queria, eu ia arrumar quem quisesse.

Fiz minha higiene e quando fui para o quarto comecei a fuçar meu guarda-roupa, a coisa era grave, acabei pegando uma calça de quando eu tinha quinze e a vesti ela ficou muito apertada, mas fiquei com a bunda empinada, já era alguma coisa. Achei uma camiseta baby look preta pequena também, e um pedaço da minha barriga ficou de fora, corei imaginando que todos olhariam para mim.

Suspirei e fiz um rabo de cavalo e me olhei no espelho, nada mal Isabella.

Cacei entre minhas coisas um batom, a única coisa que achei foi um gloss rosa brilhante, vai essa merda mesmo. Quando estava pronta desci para baixo e dei bom dia ao pai, e fui tomar um copo de suco, quando peguei o suco na geladeira e olhei para trás, meu pai me olhava com a boca aberta.

- O que?

- Nada, hum, está bonita filha.

- Valeu pai. Hey pode me dar uma carona?

- Claro, mas e Edward?

- Eu disse pra ele não vir.

- Acho que ele não ouviu.

- Por quê?

- Ele está lá fora tem quase uma hora.

- Sério? – corri para a janela e vi o volvo parado em frente à garagem, rolei os olhos. – Ok, eu vou com ele, preciso pegar minha mochila mesmo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim. Já vou pai.

- Ok querida. – ele beijou minha testa e fui para fora, caminhei até o carro de Edward e abri a porta já entrando e fechando em seguida.

- Não estou falando com você. – evitei olhar para ele, mas percebi que ele não falou e nem ligou o carro, franzi o cenho e olhei para Edward.

- O que? – ele me encarava com a boca aberta, seus olhos disparando para meus seios que estava muito empinados por causa da camiseta apertada, e minha barriga que estava um pouco de fora. – O que? – gritei já irritada e ele pigarreou.

- Você vai pra escola assim?

- Vou, por quê? – olhei feio pra ele, Edward respirou fundo passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Só – só... só acho muito chamativo.

- Eu to feia? – perguntei desesperada, ele pigarreou.

- Não, ta linda, mas os garotos...

- O que tem?

- Vão ficar te olhando.

- Ah isso, que olhem.

- Isabella!

- Edward, você vai ou não, se não eu pego carona com Charlie. – ele ligou o carro e virei à cabeça para fora o ignorando. Sentia que Edward não tirava os olhos de mim.

Edward dirigiu devagar, o que não era normal dele, minha perna já se movia com impaciência, olhei de esguelha pra ele que apertava o volante com força e tentei ignorá-lo. O que era horrível, pois Edward sempre foi meu melhor amigo, eu odiava o clima tenso entre nós. O carro finalmente parou e suspirei olhando para a escola, o estacionamento estava cheio e comecei a ficar nervosa de sair com essas roupas. Mas eu não daria o gostinho a ele, eu mostraria que eu poderia...

- Bella? – a voz de Edward me assustou e olhei pra ele.

- O que?

- Me desculpa. – eu sorri enormemente e soltei o cinto pulando em cima dele, Edward riu e me apertou contra seu corpo. – Desculpe Bells.

- OK. – eu sussurrei enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, Edward cheirava bem, respirei fundo o seu cheiro e me afastei sorrindo.

- Você vai entrar mesmo vestida assim? – ele me olhava receoso e sorri.

- Bem, eu pretendia arranjar outro cara pra me ajudar com algumas duvidas sabe.

- O que?

- Oras, eu ainda tenho várias curiosidades.

- Mas você tem eu. – ele praticamente gritou e seu rosto ficou vermelho, eu sorri.

- Eu sei, desculpa eu fiquei brava, e argh, você estragou tudo. – ele riu e me olhou nos olhos.

- Eu... Eu não queria estragar tudo, eu só não sabia como agir.

- Aja como sempre Edward, ainda somos melhores amigos. – ele assentiu e beijou minha testa, nos afastamos e olhei para meu corpo.

- Então... hmmm... você vai mesmo assim?

- Agora não da pra me trocar. Mas você acha que eu estou feia?

- Não, você está linda, muito gostosa na verdade. – corei de alegria e me preparei para sair de cima dele, mas ele me puxou de volta.

- Bells, você... Hmmm...

- O que?

- Nada de ficar tirando suas duvidas com outros caras. – ele estava serio e sorri enormemente.

- Ok, eu deixo você tirar todas elas. – eu pisquei pra ele e sai do carro, já estava um pouco afastada e vi que vários garotos me olhavam, rolei os olhos, e respirei fundo andando mais rápido. Não demorou muito Edward me alcançou e jogou um braço sobre meus ombros.

- Então Bells, vamos pra sua casa depois da escola? – ele parecia constrangido e franzi as sobrancelhas. Será que ele queria que fizéssemos de novo? Um sorriso enorme espalhou por meus lábios.

- Claro, o mesmo de sempre. – ele assentiu e fomos para nossa aula.

A manhã passou rapidamente, no almoço além dos olhares mortais das meninas, havia olhares de alguns garotos em mim, eu me senti desconfortável, e com certeza amanhã eu voltaria para a calça jeans larga e camisa.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou me assustando e olhei pra ele.

- O que?

- Estava perguntando se você se importa de assistir o treino?

- Vai treinar hoje?

- Sim, eu tinha esquecido.

- Assisto sim. Mas se as lideres idiotas ficarem me provocando eu não respondo por mim. – ele riu.

Edward já tivera que separar várias brigas entre mim as lideres de torcida metidas. Elas adoravam me provocar me chamando de Bella Macho. Mas elas sempre se davam mal quando Edward aparecia me defendendo e me levando embora.

Lógico que para me separar delas ele tinha que me jogar no ombro, afinal eu era boa de briga, ao contrario das peruas.

Quando o sinal bateu para o fim do almoço, Edward jogou o braço em volta dos meus ombros como sempre e fomos para a sala de biologia, nos sentamos como sempre e fiquei distraída fazendo alguns rabiscos no caderno, como sempre eu sentava na janela, e Edward pro corredor.

Não demorou muito pra Tânia "oferecida" Denali vir falar com ele, eu fiquei quieta fingindo não prestar atenção quando ela sentou na beirada da mesa dele e tocou nele tagarelando sobre o baile novamente.

- Eu não sei se vou Tânia. – ele repetiu pela segunda vez e mordi o lábio o olhando de canto de olho, Tânia lançou um olhar desdenhoso pra mim.

- Você já convidou alguém e não quer me dizer? – ela fez um biquinho e rolei os olhos. Edward pigarreou.

- Não. Eu só não me decidi ainda. – ela suspirou irritada.

- Ok, eu tenho que ir. – assim que ela se foi eu olhei para Edward.

- Você quer ir com ela?

- O que?

- Ao baile, você quer ir com Tânia? – Edward mordeu o lábio e suas bochechas coraram.

- Na verdade... – ele foi interrompido quando o professor bateu os livros sobre a mesa e começou a relatar o que faríamos hoje. Edward bufou e sorriu pra mim em seguida. – Mais tarde. – assenti e acompanhamos o resto das aulas.

Quando o sinal bateu anunciando o final das aulas, Edward e eu seguimos para o campo que ficava atrás da escola, ele foi para o vestiário e fui para a arquibancada me sentando na segunda fileira.

- Hey Bella. – olhei para quem me chamava e arquei uma sobrancelha ao ver Mike Newton me olhando insistentemente.

- Hmmm, olá Mike. – ele sorriu animado.

- Então, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim, e com você?

- Bem também, veio ver os rapazes jogarem? – bem eu estava aqui pra isso, não era obvio? Abri a boca e fechei novamente, seria maldade eu usar sarcasmo com ele?

- Ela veio para me ver jogar. – a voz de Edward impediu que eu falasse e sorri para Mike.

- Isso ai.

- Oh... Hmmm, ok. Te vejo no campo Edward. – ele sumiu rapidamente e olhei para Edward.

- O que foi isso?

- O que? – ele se fez de desentendido e ri.

- Você não me engana Cullen, o que tem o Mike falar comigo?

- Por quê? Você queria falar com ele?

- Edward, você não está fazendo sentido.

- Cullen. – o treinador gritou e ele bufou, e se abaixou e beijou minha bochecha, eu sorri bobamente.

- Eu não gosto de outros caras a sua volta. – ele sussurrou e se afastou antes que eu processasse suas palavras.

OMG! O que foi isso?

Edward jogou por algum tempo, enquanto eu suspirava o vendo correr de um lado para outro pelo campo, todo sujo e suado. Ele estava sexy, agora eu me pergunto, como eu nunca reparei em Edward antes.

Ok eu sabia que ele era bonito, ok bonito não, ele era gostoso, isso gostoso era a definição perfeita de Edward. Mas como eu nunca reparei na gostosura toda dele? Bem nunca saberei, mas agora eu estava reparando e eu começava a lembrar das coisas que ele fez comigo, com a sua boca, e com os dedos e com bem o lindo membro dele.

Suspirei corando furiosamente e ri baixinho, quem sabe faríamos de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

- Hey feiosa. – meus pensamentos foram esquecidos com a voz estridente e segui o som, para ver as lideres vadias.

A líder delas Tânia Denali me olhava com ódio e rolei os olhos, como se eu tivesse medo delas, ela estava acompanhada por Jessica, Lauren e Rosalie. Todas lindas, altas, peitudas e loiras vadias.

Sei que o certo devia ser diferente dos filmes onde a nerd é magoada pelas lideres lindas e populares, mas a realidade era essa, a nerd "eu", era zoada pelas lideres o tempo todo, sempre quem me salva era Edward.

- Falei com você feiosa. – levantei o rosto para vê-las paradas ao meu lado, Tânia na frente com a mão na cintura. Suspirei e dei um sorriso falso.

- O que é?

- Está no nosso lugar. – arquei uma sobrancelha e olhei em volta, o lugar estava vazio, voltei a olhar pra ela.

- Vaza Tânia.

- Oh... – ela me olhou indignada.

- Esse é o nosso lugar Swan.

- Não estou nem ligando Tânia, tem vários outros lugares, suma. – ela bufou e antes que eu pudesse perceber me agarrou pelos cabelos e me levantou.

- Me larga... – grunhi e ela riu e me empurrou, eu cai de bunda no chão e bufei furiosa e fui pra cima dela, as garotas começaram a gritar quando eu agarrei o lindo cabelo loiro de Tânia e comecei a puxar, ela me arranhava e gritava e as amigas delas esganiçavam sem fazer nada.

De repente braços fortes estavam a minha volta e fui erguida no ar, arfei quando senti ser jogada sobre um ombro e olhei indignada para Edward.

- Edward! – ele riu.

- Vamos Bells eu já acabei.

- Mas eu não, deixa eu dar uma surra na vadia.

- Isabella.

- Mas ela começou.

- Eu sei, eu vi.

- E por que não impediu?

- Eu queria ver você arrancar os cabelos dela.

- Oh... – eu olhei pras minhas mãos e estavam cheias de cabelos loiro as limpei apressadamente. – Edward você pode me soltar. – ele riu e deu um tapa em minha bunda.

- Já solto Bells. – nós seguimos para frente do vestiário e me colocou no chão, e olhou para os lados e me prensou na parede e me beijou, eu arfei agarrando seus cabelos e sorri contra sua boca.

Edward gemeu me encoxando contra a parede, eu gemi contra seus lábios enroscando minha língua na dele, ele gemeu suas mãos descendo para minha bunda e a apertou com força, eu arfei separando nossos lábios.

- Edward! – ele riu e ouvimos vozes, Edward suspirou e me deu um beijo estalado.

- Me espera no carro. – eu assenti e fui para o estacionamento.

Como eu estava segurando a minha mochila e a de Edward, abri seu carro e entrei me largando no banco do carona, não demorou muito ele apareceu com o cabelo úmido, estava um pouco abafado à tarde, então Edward usava uma camiseta cinza colada em seu corpo e fiquei babando em sua gostosura.

- Olá briguenta. – eu bufei.

- Elas que começaram, eu estava quietinha no meu canto. – ele riu e ligou o carro dirigindo para minha casa, liguei seu rádio procurando alguma estação legal, e mordi o lábio olhando de esguelha para Edward.

- O que? – ele perguntou divertido e corei.

- Nada.

- Vamos fale. – eu suspirei.

- Sabe eu estava pensando, no que nós fizemos ontem, eu gostei de verdade foi bom, muito bom, eu não sabia que podíamos nos encaixar daquele jeito, ainda mais que você é tão grande e...

- Bella?

- O que?

- Foco.

- Ah ok, então eu estava pensando, que embora eu gostei muito do que fizemos, eu ainda tenho algumas curiosidades sabe, sem contar que nós nem falamos sobre o assunto que fez nos transarmos em primeiro lugar.

- Bella, você pergunta tanta coisa que eu fico confuso. – eu suspirei.

- Bem, você lembra eu tinha te perguntado sobre chupar...

- Ok eu já lembrei. – ele me interrompeu apressadamente e ri, o rosto dele estava rosado.

- Então? – eu olhei em expectativa pra ele.

- Você, bem você quer mesmo?

- E por que eu não iria querer, será que o gosto é ruim?

- Bem eu não sei.

- Será que eu não saberia fazer?

- Sim, quer dizer, eu te ensino.

- Ótimo.

- Mas, Bells eu não tenho muita experiência nisso. – ele estava muito vermelho agora e ri.

- O que, nunca ninguém te chupou? – ele corou furiosamente.

- Isabella.

- O que? A sua prima tarada não fez?

- Eu...

- E na escola, você nunca ficou com ninguém?

- Swan cala a boca. – ele resmungou vermelhinho e ri. Paramos em frente a minha casa e pegamos as mochilas correndo para dentro, nos jogamos no chão da sala fazendo os deveres, estava fazendo minha lição de geometria, quando olhei para Edward.

Ele parecia concentrado na sua e sorri tirei minha camisa, ele nem levantou os olhos, bufei e tirei o sutiã e joguei em sua cabeça. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas tirando a peça da cabeça e arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que era, seus olhos dispararam para mim e sorri mordendo os lábios.

- Merda Bella... – ele ofegou e ficou encarando meus seios.

- Sua vez.

- O – o que?

- A blusa, eu tirei a minha, tira a sua. – ele pigarreou e tirou a sua apressadamente e fui engatinhando até ele, Edward engoliu em seco, sentei sobre suas pernas e abracei seu pescoço, já sentia o calor que vibrava embaixo de mim e seu membro ereto me cutucando.

- Você sempre fica animado tão rápido? – ele riu ofegante.

- Quando uma garota gostosa fica seminua na minha frente sim. – eu ri e me esfreguei contra ele, Edward fechou os olhos gemendo.

- E acha que a gente pode fazer de novo? Hmmm você sabe.

- Se você quiser.

- Eu quero. – falei apressadamente e me afastei um pouco já abrindo suas calças, mas ele segurou minhas mãos.

- Espera.

- O que?

- Vamos com calma ok.

- Com calma? – ele sorriu e levantou comigo grudada nele, o agarrei com minhas pernas.

- Primeiro nos não podemos fazer sexo sem camisinha.

- Oh, mas a gente fez da outra vez. – mordi o lábio começando a ficar nervosa.

- Eu sei, mas vamos tentar não repetir, e torcer para que não tenha acontecido nada grave. Talvez eu consiga com meu pai uma pílula do dia seguinte.

- Ok, e o que mais?

- Bem eu queria falar sobre nós.

- Você quer falar agora? – ele riu.

- E quando vamos falar?

- Depois de fazer sexo. – falei animada e ele riu.

- Bells!

- OK, então o que quer falar? – Edward abriu a boca e fechou novamente, ele suspirou pesadamente e sorriu.

- Eu... – sua voz morreu quando ouvimos um barulho de carro e meus olhos se arregalaram.

- É meu pai!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Três

- É meu pai! – os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e olhei pra ele em pânico, mais rápido do que achei possível eu me levantei, Edward fez o mesmo e joguei sua camisa pra ele e o empurrei em direção à escada.

- Sobe. – ele assentiu freneticamente e subiu peguei minha blusa no chão... Hey essa blusa não é minha que se dane, a vesti mesmo assim, ficou enorme, e assim que acabei de me vestir meu pai entrou na sala e me olhou confuso.

- Bells?

- Hey pai. – passei a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, ele franziu o cenho e olhou para mim depois para o chão, na mesinha de centro estavam vários cadernos.

- Tudo bem querida?

- Sim, tudo ótimo, incrível, melhor impossível. – ele me lançou um olhar confuso e olhou pra cima.

- Edward está no banheiro?

- Edward? Ele não está aqui.

- O carro dele está lá fora. – dei um tapa na testa.

- Sim, claro Edward, ele está no banheiro. – ele me olhou estranhamente.

- Ok. – nos encaramos em um silencio tenso por alguns minutos e ouvi barulho lá em cima.

- Bem, eu e Edward terminaremos os deveres lá em cima. – comecei a juntar rapidamente os cadernos.

- Está bem, eu vou fazer o jantar. Edward vai comer conosco?

- Edward, hmmm claro. – corri para cima entrando no meu quarto ofegante, fechei a porta encostando-me nela e respirei fundo algumas vezes.

- Bells? – levantei os olhos e Edward ainda estava sem camisa e corei mordendo os lábios. – Tudo bem?

- Sim, bem você vai ter que jantar aqui. – ele riu nervosamente e tirei sua camisa, a risada morreu e ele engoliu em seco.

- Bella...?

- Se vista, antes que ele suba. – Edward pegou a camisa e se virou de costas, cassei uma camisa qualquer no guarda roupa para eu poder vestir. Edward continuava de costas e suspirei indo até ele e o abracei.

- Relaxa Edward, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele se virou e me abraçou de volta.

- Ok, mas eu não quero ser caçado pelo chefe Swan. – eu ri e fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei seus lábios.

- Eu te protejo seu bobo. – ele deu um lindo sorriso e voltei a beijá-lo.

- BELLS JANTAR. – meu pai gritou, suspirei me afastando de Edward e peguei sua mão.

- Vem vamos jantar. – ele assentiu passando a mão pelo cabelo e descemos a escadas, vi meu pai nos olhar curiosamente e sorri pra ele.

- Então tudo bem com vocês?

- Claro, por que não estaria?

- Bem, ontem você parecia bem zangada. – olhei para Edward que corou um pouco e ri.

- Foi uma briguinha de amigos. – fiz pouco caso, meu pai riu e deu de ombros.

- Ok, vamos jantar.

Sentamos e começamos a comer em silencio, a comida do meu pai era muito boa, era as conseqüências de ser pai e mãe, ele teve que aprender a se virar. E devo confessar ele é o melhor pai e mãe do mundo, menos quando me chama de pentelha.

- Vocês têm planos para o fim de semana? – meu pai perguntou de repente e olhei para Edward que deu de ombros.

- Não, por quê? Quer que a gente vá pescar com o senhor?

- Deus me livre.

- Por quê?

- Bells você espanta os peixes.

- Espanto nada, eu só perguntei por que eu queria aprender.

- Bells, você já estava me perguntando coisas que tinham nada haver com pescaria.

- Bem, uma duvida emenda à outra. – ele rolou os olhos e vi Edward rindo, bufei. – Então por que perguntou?

- É que eu vou para Port Angeles.

- Fazer o que?

- Resolver um assunto.

- Que assunto?

- Uma coisa com os rapazes.

- Que rapazes?

- Eu, Harry, Jack e Peter.

- E vão fazer o que?

- Coisas de homens.

- Que coisas de homem?

- Chega pentelha.

- Mas você não me respondeu nada. – ele rolou os olhos.

- Por que não é importante. O que importa é se você acha que os Cullen deixariam você dormir lá.

- Deixam sim Sr. Swan. – Edward falou rapidamente.

- É pai, Esme me adora.

- Não sei como. – ele murmurou fazendo Edward rir.

- Hey. Esme responde todas as minhas perguntas.

Os dois riram e voltaram a comer, mas era sério Esme sempre respondia todas as minhas perguntas, era a única que não me mandava calar a boca ou me chamava de pentelha, Carlisle simplesmente fugia de mim. Não que eu me incomodasse, eu sabia que era chata, mas não podia evitar.

Pena que Esme já era casada com Carlisle, eu gostaria que ela fosse a minha mãe, ela era dão doce e gentil. Suspirei terminando o meu jantar, eles terminaram também e comecei a tirar os pratos.

- A louça é de vocês crianças, irei ver o jogo. – papai pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e sumiu para a sala.

- Sempre sobra pra mim. – resmunguei fazendo Edward rir e ficar ao meu lado na pia.

- Você lava e eu seco.

- Ok.

- Então, vai passar o fim de semana em casa.

- É nós podíamos ir a Port Angeles, ir ao cinema ou... – parei de falar e olhei de esguelha para Edward.

- O que foi? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Hmmm?

- Você parou de falar.

- Eu estava me perguntando, você quer ficar comigo não é?

- Claro que sim.

- Mas você não prefere estar em um encontro com Tânia ou qualquer outra?

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- De onde veio isso?

- Eu estava pensando em quando Tânia comentou que estava disponível para o baile, sabe ela gosta de você.

- Mas não gosta de você.

- E o que tem, quem vai ficar com ela é você e não eu.

- Mas eu nunca namoraria uma garota que não gostasse de você. – ao mesmo tempo em que eu gostei de ouvir isso, foi doloroso. Era horrível imaginar Edward com outra.

- É, sou sua melhor amiga. – murmurei enxaguando um prato e senti o corpo de Edward roçar o meu em um empurrão de brincadeira e olhei pra ele.

- Você é mais que isso Bells. – eu mordi os lábios para conter o imenso sorriso.

- Oh, ok. – ele riu e me roubou um beijo rápido.

- Agora pare de moleza e lave logo essa louça. – eu ri tacando espuma nele e voltamos a combinar nosso fim de semana.

[...]

Era sexta feira quando as coisas ficaram estranhas.

Desde o pequeno desentendimento com as lideres eu estava evitando o campo, mesmo com Edward me pedindo pra ficar eu ia pra casa antes dele, ia no ônibus da escola mesmo, e como o jogo estava próximo quando ele chegava em casa já estava tarde e não tinha tempo para nós.

Embora não gostasse, eu entendia, Edward adorava jogar e eu ficava feliz por ele. Mas sexta eu não consegui fugir do treino, eu iria dormir na casa dos Cullen, então iria para casa do Edward direito, já havia separado minhas roupas que estavam no seu carro.

- Você sabe que se elas implicarem com você é só falar comigo? – ele comentou no almoço e sorri.

- Eu vou ficar bem Edward. – ele assentiu e sorri, e voltamos a combinar nosso fim de semana.

Nas aulas de biologia, Tânia não vinha para a nossa mesa rastejar atrás de Edward, o que eu agradecia imensamente, era ótimo não ter que agüentar a baranga pra cima do meu Edward.

Sim eu estava começando a fica possessiva sobre ele, o que me deixava um pouco nervosa, e se ele não quisesse ser o meu Edward?

Quando finalmente as aulas acabaram, Edward e eu saímos para fora e ele me entregou sua mochila e a chave do carro e me pediu para guardar nossas coisas no carro, assenti e fui para o carro. Eu caminhava de cabeça baixa enquanto ia para o estacionamento, cheguei ao carro e coloquei as coisas, fechei o carro e fiz uma careta ao ver Mike caminhando em minha direção.

- Hey Bella.

- Oi Mike.

- Está indo pro campo?

- Sim, vou esperar Edward hoje.

- Você não foi nos outros dias.

- É, preferi não me encontrar com as lideres. – ele sorriu passando a mão pelo cabelo e tive vontade de rolar os olhos, só Edward fazia isso perfeitamente.

- Sim, eu vi a briga, você deu uma surra na Tânia.

- Não exagere, só arranquei uns fiozinhos. – ele riu e acabei rindo também, entramos no campo e olhei para as arquibancadas, vi as lideres dumal, sentadas e comecei a ir pro outro lado do campo.

- Aonde vai?

- Sentar lá. – apontei pra outra ponta e ele riu.

- Não sabia que tinha medo delas.

- Eu não tenho, mas prefiro não arranjar problemas.

- Sei. – ele riu e rolei os olhos.

- Bella. – parei de rir ao ver Edward nos encarando e ele parecia bem bravo.

- Oi Edward.

- Está tudo bem aqui? – o vi olhando Mike com cara feia e lembrei das suas palavras da ultima vez, suspirei e peguei sua mão o puxando para longe de Mike.

- Tudo ótimo Edward, venha. – ele assentiu e colocou o braço sobre meus ombros e me levou para o banco um pouco longe das lideres.

- Tudo bem mesmo? – sorri, eu queria beijá-lo, mas me segurei.

- Tudo sim, nós só estávamos conversando.

- Sei. – ele fez uma carinha de bravo tão linda que sorri e segurei seu rosto.

- Edward, eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu gosto muito de você.

- É? – eu rolei os olhos.

- Edward eu deixei você ver meus peitos. – falei como se isso fosse óbvio, por que pra mim era.

- Bem, achei que você só mostrou pra ver o meu, hmmm, você sabe. – ele corou e mordi os lábios, sem me conter dei um selinho nele, Edward arregalou os olhos e sorri mais ainda.

- Desculpe.

- Não, tudo bem. – ele se aproximou e escovou os lábios contra os meus, eu suspirei e afaguei sua bochecha.

- Nossa, Tânia viu isso? – Edward riu e olhou em volta e assentiu.

- O Newton viu isso? – eu olhei em volta e vi Mike nos olhando confuso, eu ri.

- Sim ele viu.

- Ótimo. – me deu mais um selinho, e ri contra sua boca.

- Cullen! – o treinador gritou e ele suspirou se afastando.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Ok. – Edward deu mais um beijinho em mim e correu para o campo, suspirei sentindo meu coração disparar ao vê-lo correr pelo campo, dei uma rápida olhada para o lado e vi Tânia me encarando com ódio, engoli em seco e voltei a olhar para o campo.

Não que eu tivesse medo da vadia dada, mas elas sempre andavam em bando, o que era perigoso pra minha saúde. Bem o caso seria eu não desgrudar de Edward, como se isso fosse ruim. Ri dos meus pensamentos enquanto assistia Edward correr pelo campo.

Quando finalmente o jogo acabou eu desci as arquibancadas e encontrei Edward me esperando.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Vou tomar um banho, me espera no carro?

- Ok. – Edward me deu um beijo rápido e antes que ele se fosse eu segurei seu rosto. – Sabia que você fica muito sexy todo suado. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente o fazendo sorrir, suas orelhas vermelhas.

- Bem, você pode me fazer ficar suado mais tarde. – minha boca se abriu em choque e meu rosto esquentou.

- Edward! – ele riu.

- O que? Só você pode me provocar agora? – eu ri e beijei sua bochecha e corri para o carro.

- Bella, espere. – me virei e dei de cara com Mike.

- Oi Mike.

- Sim, oi. Sabe eu vi você com Edward.

- Oh. – meu rosto esquentou.

- Vocês estão namorando? – eu mordi os lábios e suspirei.

- Não. – ele sorriu e coçou a nuca.

- Então, eu queria, bem, você já tem com quem ir ao baile?

- Eu?

- É, a gente podia ir junto.

- Oh. – eu não sabia o que dizer, eu nem gostava de baile, mas se eu fosse eu queria ir com Edward.

- Então? – Mike me olhava em expectativa e engoli em seco.

- Eu... Hmmm, posso te falar depois?

- Oh, ok. Eu tenho que ir. – ele se afastou apressadamente e suspirei, mas que merda.

Tem como o dia ficar mais estranho?

Entrei no carro e liguei o som, fiquei com os pés no painel os balançando ao som da musica, Edward chegou pouco depois e sorriu para mim.

- Oi.

- Oi. – ele fez uma careta ao me ver com os pés no painel do seu carro e ri tirando, vi ele sorrir aliviado, rolei os olhos.

- Então, você ainda quer passear em Port Angeles?

- Claro, vai ser divertido.

- Sim, muito. – Edward dirigia em silencio, mudando as musicas que eu colocava só pra me irritar, o pedido de Mike me veio em mente e mordi o lábio, eu devia contar para Edward?

- Está tudo bem, Bella?

- Sim, por quê?

- Você parece, não sei... Meio nervosa?

- Oh, bem é que aconteceu uma coisa bizarra hoje.

- Mesmo? O que? – ele sorria divertido.

- Eu estava vindo pro carro, quando o Mike veio falar comigo, ele tava todo sujo e suado, sabia que ele não fica sexy quando fica suado, por que você fica, e muito, muito mesmo, já ele não fica nem um pouquinho, tipo o Mike é bonitinho, mas você é bem mais...

- Bella!

- O que?

- Foco.

- Ah ok, então o Mike veio falar comigo, e me convidou pro baile... – eu mal terminei de falar e o carro freou bruscamente, meu corpo lançou pra frente e se não tivesse colocado as mãos no painel teria batido a testa. – Edward, merda quer me matar?

- Convidou? – olhei pra ele, e mordi o lábio.

- Bem sim.

- Espero que você não tenha aceitado.

- Bem...

- Você aceitou? Bella você ta louca, você não pode ir com Mike Newton, nem pensar.

- Edward...

- E o que ele quer com você, ele nunca nem olhou pra você e agora vem com essa.

- Hey, Edward...

- Eu vou arrebentar o Newton.

- Edward Antony Cullen. – eu gritei e ele me olhou ofegante.

- O que?

- O que deu em você, ele só me convidou pro baile, o que tem demais?

- Você não pode ir com ele. – eu já estava me enfurecendo.

- Você não manda em mim, e me de um motivo pra não ir com Mike.

- Por que você vai comigo, caramba.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quatro**

- O que deu em você, ele só me convidou pro baile, o que tem demais?

- Você não pode ir com ele. – eu já estava me enfurecendo.

- Você não manda em mim, e me da um motivo pra não ir com Mike.

- Por que você vai comigo, caramba. – meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei em choque para Edward.

- Como é? – ele esfregou a testa frustrado.

- Merda Bella, eu to tentando te convidar a semana inteira, ai vem o infeliz do Newton... – eu tampei a boca dele sorrindo.

- Você está falando sério?

- Que o Newton é um infeliz? – eu rolei os olhos e segurei seu rosto.

- Edward, você quer mesmo ir comigo?

- Claro que sim. Merda Bells, a gente faz sexo, se beija e você acha o que? Que eu só estou de usando? – mordi os lábios.

- Bem, eu pensei que era só curiosidade sabe...

- Oh... – ele engasgou e olhei em seus olhos.

- O que?

- Nada, eu só pensei, sabe que você gostasse de mim. Mas se é só por que você tem curiosidades tudo bem. – ele apertava o volante com força e respirei fundo e soltei meu cinto e sentei em seu colo, Edward me olhou surpreso.

- Não é só por curiosidade, bem no começo era, eu estava mega curiosa sobre sexo e essas coisas, eu ainda estou. Mas agora tem você, e eu nunca percebi como, sabe... – ele sorriu e segurou meu queixo.

- Como é bom ficarmos juntos. – afirmou e sorri assentindo. Edward respirou aliviado e beijou meus lábios delicadamente, sua boca massageando a minha de forma gentil e delicada.

Gemi agarrando seus cabelos, as mãos de Edward desceram para minha cintura e me apertaram contra ele, ofeguei sentindo ele animado lá embaixo.

- Edward? – afastei os lábios em busca de ar, sua boca foi para meu pescoço, sua língua assaltando minha pele.

- Hmmm?

- Você já fez sexo no carro? – ele riu contra minha garganta.

- Não.

- Sabe, eu tenho algumas curiosidades sobre isso. – ele voltou a rir e foi até o porta luvas e tirou uma camisinha e balançou na minha frente.

- Acho que podemos tirar essa curiosidade agora mesmo. – eu sorri e voltei a beijá-lo.

Suas mãos já tentavam tirar minhas calças, enquanto eu abri as dele, foi fácil liberar seu pau já bem duro e segurá-lo. Ele gemeu em minha boca e me afastou para tirar a minha calça. Assim que estava livre dela voltei a sentar em seu colo. Edward afastou minha calçinha e meteu dois dedos em mim.

- Oh... – eu gritei de surpresa o fazendo rir contra minha pele, nos afastamos um pouco e com sua ajuda eu coloquei a camisinha nele. Edward me ergueu e me fez sentar em sua ereção, seu membro deslizando para dentro de mim com força.

- Merda! – ele grunhiu e me beijou com urgência, enquanto me fazia mover sobre ele.

Eu arranhava seus ombros e costas, sentindo prazer em sua pressa, eu estava tão perto quando ele. Rebolei em seu colo e senti ele cada vez mais fundo, e cada vez mais perto da sua liberação.

- Vem Bella, goza comigo... – ele pediu afastando os lábios, sua respiração tão falha como a minha.

- Oh sim... Edward... – eu já sentia meu sexo pulsando e Edward entrando com mais dificuldade eu o esmagava dentro de mim, ele grunhiu e gozou eu fui logo seguida caindo sobre ele.

- Ow. – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço, bochechas, orelha e lábios.

- Sim, foi incrível.

- Devemos fazer mais sexo no carro. – Edward riu alto e me ajudou a sair de cima dele. Nos arrumamos e dirigíamos para sua casa.

Quando o carro parou eu já ia sair quando ele me segurou pelo pulso.

- O que?

- Você não me respondeu.

- Qual era a pergunta?

- Se vai ao baile comigo?

- Ah, era pra responder, achei que estava ordenando que eu fosse com você. – falei divertida e ele corou.

- Ah se é assim. Eu te busco as oito.

- Ok. – ele levou minha mão aos lábios e beijou o pulso, sai do carro com cara de idiota, mas era impossível evitar.

Edward pegou minhas coisas e entramos na casa, assim que entramos na sala senti cheiro de biscoitos e suspirei. Adorava vir a casa dos Cullen.

- Vou colocar suas coisas lá em cima. – ele beijou minha bochecha e sorri vendo ele subir e fui para a cozinha onde Esme estava cozinhando.

- Oi tia.

- Bellinha. – ela me abraçou e sorri, sim eu a chamava de tia, e Carlisle de tio, já Edward não tinha coragem de chamar meu pai de tio, ele tinha medo de Charlie.

- Como ta tia?

- To bem querida, e você e Charlie?

- Estamos bem.

- Venha eu fiz biscoitos, cadê Edward?

- Ele subiu para guardar minha mochila, tudo bem eu ficar né? – ela rolou os olhos e me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Você é da família querida. – sorri e peguei um biscoito que já tinha em um prato sobre a mesa.

- Não foi trabalhar hoje?

- Fui sim, mas cheguei mais cedo, Carlisle também, vamos ter um encontro. – eu sorri achava muito lindo como Carlisle e Esme ainda pareciam um casalzinho de namorados.

- Espero que se divirtam. – ela sorriu.

- E vocês querida, tem planos?

- Bem, hoje vamos ficar de bobeira. Mas amanhã vamos a Port Angeles.

- Ah que bom. Então nenhum milhão de perguntas hoje? – eu corei, mas acabei rindo.

- Na verdade eu tenho mais duvidas. – mordi os lábios e ela me olhou atentamente. Olhei em direção a porta e nem sinal de Edward então voltei a olhar para Esme.

- Fale querida.

- Está bem, sabe anda rolando umas coisas.

- Oh garotos?

- É. Sabe eu tenho meio que tido, uma coisa ai com um cara.

- E eu conheço esse cara?

- Conhece, não se preocupe ele é bem legal.

- Então qual o problema?

- Eu to curiosa sobre sentimentos sabe. Eu sempre andei somente com Edward, e minha mãe morreu antes que me explicasse sobre essas coisas de amor e tals. – ela sorriu.

- Você acha que está apaixonada?

- Talvez. Eu realmente não sei.

- Não se preocupe com isso querida, quando acontecer você vai sentir.

- E como eu sei que eu to sentindo? Por que não parece diferente de como eu me sentia perto dele antes? O que mudou? E como eu sei como mudou? E...?

- Calma Bella.

- Desculpe. – ela sorriu.

- Suas duvidas são normais querida. Ele é um amigo?

- Meu melhor amigo. – deixei escapar e Esme arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca e fechou varias vezes.

- O que as garotas estão falando? – Edward entrou na cozinha com o cabelo molhado e mordi o lábio olhando pra Esme que tinha os olhos úmidos e um sorriso bobo.

- Oh, nada de mais querido. – ela abraçou Edward apertado. E ele sorriu e a abraçou de volta.

- Está se sentindo bem mãe?

- Claro, claro. – ela sorriu e tirou os biscoitos de minha mão.

- Chega de bobagens querida, o jantar sai mais cedo hoje. – rolei os olhos e dei de ombros.

- Ok, vou tomar banho. Onde colocou minha mochila Edward?

- No lugar de sempre.

- Ok.

Subi direto para cima e fui para o quarto de Edward, eu normalmente dormia no quarto de hospedes, mas desde pequena eu saia da minha cama e ia para a sua. A primeira vez que fez isso foi na segunda vez que dormi na sua casa. Estava chovendo e eu fiquei com medo, sai correndo da cama e pensei ir com Esme, sabia que ela não se importaria, mas vi a luz acesa no quarto de Edward e fugi para lá.

Ele estava lendo um gibi debaixo das cobertas com uma lanterna e quando me viu chorosa me convidou para ler com ele. Ele lia o gibi do super-homem em voz alta e acabei adormecendo ali.

Depois disso virou um habito dormir juntos. Ele não se incomodava e eu que não iria reclamar.

Entrei no seu banheiro que até tinha uma escova rosa, sim rosa, Esme que me comprara, e tomei um banho demorado, sai do banheiro usando uma camisa grande das minhas de dormir e um shortinho curtinho que a camisa cobria todo, estava secando os cabelos quando vi Edward sentado na cama e sorrindo.

- Hmmm, você fica sexy de cabelo molhado. – eu sorri e larguei a toalha no chão e sentei em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado, suas mãos vieram diretamente para as minhas coxas e a apertou de leve.

- Você também fica. – eu passei as mãos em seus cabelos úmidos, Edward riu ofegante e beijou meu pescoço, suas mãos subiram por dentro da minha camisa até alcançarem meus seios, ele os segurou e gemi me esfregando em seu colo.

- Você é terrível Isabella. – eu ri e comecei a beijar seu pescoço também, lambendo sua pele, mordiscando.

- Mas você gosta. – ele gemeu e beliscou meus mamilos.

- E como.

- Edward? – ouvimos uma batida e pulei do seu colo a ouvir a voz de Carlisle.

- Merda! – Edward grunhiu e correu para o banheiro, fui até a porta e vermelha como um pimentão abri a porta, Carlisle sorriu ao me ver e me puxou para um abraço apertado.

- Hey menina, como está? Esme disse que tinha chegado.

- Estou bem, meu pai foi pra Port Angeles vadiar e me abandonou. – Charlie acha que me enganava. Carlisle riu animado.

- As viagens misteriosas hein?

- Sério, que ele acha mesmo que eu não sei o que ele faz?

- Você já perguntou?

- Não diretamente. Ainda não superei o "pentelha". – ele riu alto.

- Então, e você vai com Esme namorar? – ele riu constrangido.

- Algo assim.

- Acho lindo isso. Vocês vão ao cinema? Ou a um restaurante? Ou a um motel?

- Olha Esme está me chamando.

- Não ouvi nada.

- Mas ela está. – ele fugiu e suspirei, sempre dá certo.

Fechei a porta e fui para o banheiro, Edward estava lá acariciando seu pau e de olhos fechados.

OMG! Ele estava se masturbando.

Fiquei ali parada vendo sua mão subir e descer por seu pau e mordi o lábio para conter um gemido. Edward se masturbando era sexy.

- Posso ajudar?

- Merda! – os olhos dele se arregalaram quando me viu, eu ri e fui até ele e fiquei de joelhos.

- Bells, não precisa...

- Eu quero. – toquei seu pau e imitei os movimentos que ele fazia a pouco, Edward gemeu de olhos fechados e sorri o vendo crescer e inchar em minhas mãos, sorri e lambendo os lábios me aproximei e beijei a cabeçinha.

- PQP! – Edward grunhiu abrindo os olhos e vermelha como um pimentão, mas ainda excitada eu o lambi, passei a língua por todo o seu cumprimento, ele gemeu alto e agarrou meus cabelos.

Minhas mãos seguraram a base subindo e descendo e o engoli, Edward gemeu alto e mordeu os lábios para conter os gemidos. Suas mãos já moviam minha cabeça e ele praticamente fodia minha boca. Eu não podia reclamar, era excitante. Eu não sabia exatamente como fazer, mas evitei usar os dentes, somente lábios e minha língua, e parecia que Edward estava gostando.

- Eu vou... – olhei curiosa pra ele, e ele mordeu com força os lábios e gozou em minha boca, engoli seu gozo e fiz uma careta.

- Mais que merda! – levantei rápido e lavei a boca.

- Desculpe. – ele estava ofegante e me olhava preocupado, enquanto vestia sua calça novamente.

- Tudo bem Edward, é só que o gosto é estranho.

- Desculpe Bella, eu tentei avisar...

- Tudo bem. – eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei.

- Ok. – ele sorriu satisfeito e me abraçou.

- Então sempre tem esse gosto?

- Acho que sim?

- Você faz questão que eu beba?

- Não...

- Por que eu não sei se quero beber de novo.

- Bells...

- Eu te chuparia de novo sem problemas, mas beber? Eca!

- Bella...

- Mas você gostou ne?

- Claro eu...

- Eu gostei, foi interessante e excitante e...

- Cala a boca Swan. – eu ri corando e ele me beijou com desejo, me ergueu e colocou sobre a pia do banheiro, suas mãos em minhas coxas novamente já entrando por minha blusa, eu gemi agarrando seus cabelos suas mãos estavam nos meus seios novamente provocando os mamilos.

- Eu não disse. – olhamos para o som da voz e em frente a porta do banheiro estava Esme e Carlisle nos olhando.

- Mais que merda! – eu resmunguei.

- Acho que precisamos conversar crianças.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Cinco

- Cala a boca Swan. – eu ri corando e ele me beijou com desejo, me ergueu e colocou sobre a pia do banheiro, suas mãos em minhas coxas novamente já entrando por minha blusa, eu gemi agarrando seus cabelos suas mãos estavam nos meus seios novamente provocando os mamilos.

- Eu não disse. – olhamos para o som da voz e em frente a porta do banheiro estava Esme e Carlisle nos olhando.

- Mais que merda! – eu resmunguei.

- Acho que precisamos conversar crianças. – eu empurrei Edward apressadamente e ele estava tão vermelho quanto, parece que até mais. Pulei da pia e olhei envergonhada para Carlisle e Esme.

Carlisle estava meio chocado, já Esme sorria, eu havia percebido que ela gostava da idéia de me ver com Edward, bom que estávamos do mesmo lado. Mas daí a me ver quase transando em cima da pia com ele não era muito legal.

- Desculpe, eu... – Edward começou e seu pai o parou.

- Chega, vamos para o quarto, precisamos conversar com vocês. – nós assentimos e saímos para fora do banheiro, já lá fora Edward e eu sentamos na cama e ficamos em silêncio. Carlisle e Esme suspiraram, esperamos eles começarem.

- Bem pelo que parece vocês estão começando um relacionamento. – Carlisle começou e levantei os olhos para ele. – Estão se descobrindo, descobrindo seus corpos, os hormônios...

- Hormônios?

- Sim, sabe os hormônios são mais enfurecidos na adolescência, vocês ficarão mais curiosos com a sua sexualidade...

- Por quê?

- Bem vocês ficam ansiosos para explorarem o sexo, e isso é muito normal.

- Sim, super normal, mas devem ir com calma. – Esme completou e Carlisle assentiu.

- Por quê? – olhei insistentemente para Carlisle e ele se moveu desconfortável.

- Bem, vocês não querem ser pais tão jovens, tem que se cuidar, sabe camisinhas. Você devera ir ao medico e...

- Você será meu medico?

- Não, eu...

- Por quê?

- Por que não é minha especialidade Bella.

- Atah. Mas se eu tiver dúvidas eu posso te perguntar? – Carlisle já parecia meio desesperado e tentei segurar o sorriso.

- Bella, eu posso ajudar com suas dúvidas. – Esme veio em socorro de Carlisle e sorri.

- Então se eu tiver dúvidas sobre sexo, posso perguntar a você?

- Claro, querida.

- Qualquer dúvida?

- Qualquer dúvida. – ela sorria amistosamente e olhei para Edward que estava vermelho feito uma pimenta e olhava para o chão.

- OK, então quando se faz sexo oral...

- O táxi chegou. – Carlisle falou me interrompendo.

- Mas não pedimos nenhum táxi. – Esme olhava confusa para Carlisle e ele já tentava a puxar para fora do quarto.

- Sim, e eu queria saber sobre o gosto...

- Olha ele está buzinando.

- Mas, Carl...

- Vamos Esme. Se comportem crianças. – Carlisle puxava Esme praticamente correndo para fora do quarto e ri, Edward levantou os olhos para mim.

- Qual a graça?

- Sempre funciona. – ele riu sabendo que seu pai não via à hora de fugir das minhas perguntas.

- Então, será que eles vão brigar se dormimos juntos?

- Bem, eles não disseram nada sobre isso. – falei maliciosamente o fazendo rir. Edward me empurrou e ficou sobre mim, seus lábios roçando nos meus delicadamente.

- Então podemos continuar de onde paramos. – ele já colocava as mãos dentro da minha camisa e sorri.

- Com certeza.

[...]

Acordei na manhã com meu corpo aconchegado contra o de Edward, sorri me apertando mais contra ele e beijei seu queixo. Edward tinha um sono pesado, então nem se incomodaria se eu o agarrasse. Sorri dos meus pensamentos depravados, e sai da cama com cuidado.

Fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes e vesti minha camisa e minha bermudinha e desci para a cozinha. Olhei para um relógio no caminho e já passava das dez.

Mal cheguei à cozinha e já podia sentir o cheiro de bacon, entrei na cozinha e sorri para Esme, ela sorriu de volta e colocou um prato na pequena mesa aonde sempre tomávamos café da manhã, e começou a me servir, panquecas e bacon.

- Bom dia tia.

- Bom dia querida. Sente e não pense que só por que Carl fugiu ontem, você escapará hoje.

- Eu sei. – murmurei me sentando e cutucando minhas panquecas com um garfo.

- Então, você e Edward estão mesmo juntos? – ela sentou de frente para mim com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

- Não oficialmente. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Mas vocês estão fazendo sexo?

- Bem na verdade foi por causa do sexo que tudo começou. – Esme me olhou confusa e suspirei e comecei a relatar a historia de Lauren e Jessica. Lógico que eu omiti fatos em que eu praticamente obriguei Edward a tirar as roupas, essa historia era só nossa.

- Nossa. – eu sorri envergonhada. – Mas vocês se gostam não é?

- Bem sim. Edward me convidou para o baile.

- Oh. – ela fez aquela carinha emocionada e segurou minha mão. – Isso é tão bom Bella, eu sempre imaginei que vocês ficariam juntos.

- Sério? – ela sorriu.

- Sim. Eu sempre os achei tão lindo juntos. Mas Edward é meio lerdinho. – eu ri e apertei sua mão.

- Até, bem minhas perguntas, eu nunca tinha reparado em Edward assim, mais do que um amigo. Mas ele é muito mais que isso, eu realmente gosto dele.

- Isso é maravilhoso querida.

- Bom dia garotas. – Carlisle entrou sorrindo.

- Oi tio. Teve uma boa noite?

- Sim, sim. E vocês? – eu corei e ele pigarreou. – Deixa pra lá. – Esme e eu começamos a rir.

- Que isso tio, nos não fizemos nada demais. – ele me olhou desconfiado e sorri mais ainda.

- Ok. – ele deu um beijo em Esme e se serviu. Comemos conversando sobre como foi à noite deles, Esme me contando sobre o filme que tinham visto.

Edward como sempre quando eu dormia aqui, não levantou cedo. O que acabei de perceber era muito doce da parte dele. Ele sempre levantava cedo nos fim de semana em que ia para minha casa, para ficarmos juntos.

Com um sorriso fiz uma bandeja e coloquei algumas coisas como sempre fazia quando dormia aqui, e subi para seu quarto.

Assim que entrei, ele estava sentado com o peito nu e a coberta sobre seu quadril, ele via os desenhos e sorri indo até a cama e lhe entregando a bandeja.

- Bom dia.

- Oi. – sussurrei, ele colocou a bandeja de lado e me puxou para a cama, eu cai sobre ele e em seguida fui beijada. Seus lábios devorando os meus com urgência, logo sua língua invadia minha boca e agarrei seus cabelos gemendo contra seus lábios.

- Agora é um bom dia.

- Seu bobo. – sorri me levantando e ajeitando o cabelo. – Ainda vamos a Port Angeles?

- Claro, vai ser divertido. Será como nosso primeiro encontro.

- Oh. – eu corei de prazer.

- Você quer não é? – rolei os olhos.

- Obvio. Então aonde vamos? Jantar e cinema.

- Algo assim. – ele começou a comer e fiquei assistindo os desenhos animados, não demorou muito para suas mãos estarem nas minhas costas subindo e descendo em direção a minha bunda e suspirei.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não imagina? – sua mão desceu um pouco e apertou minha bunda, suspirei e me virei, ele ficou por cima de mim me encarando com um sorriso travesso.

- Seus pais estão lá embaixo. – ele fez um biquinho e sorri abraçando seu pescoço e o puxei para baixo beijando seus lábios, sua boca se moldando perfeitamente contra a minha.

Nos separamos ofegantes e ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, as mãos de Edward afagaram minha bochecha e sorri levemente.

- Você é muito bonita sabia?

- De verdade?

- De verdade. – ele beijou todo o meu rosto e suspirei como boba. – Você é linda Isabella.

- Você também. Muito bonito. – corei o fazendo rir. – Edward? – chamei e ele me olhava com intensidade.

- Sim?

- Você gosta de mim? – ele rolou os olhos.

- Ainda pergunta?

- Não, eu quero dizer. Você gostava de mim antes, quer dizer, você comentou que já quis ver meus peitos. – Edward corou.

- Bem, acho que sim. Eu sempre gostei de você.

- Como uma menina, ou como seu melhor amigo? – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei. Confesso que tive curiosidade sobre seus seios quando eles apareceram, quando a gente foi à piscina. – eu corei lembrando de como estava envergonhada quando Edward me chamou pra nadar. Fazia tempo que não nadávamos juntos, e a ultima vez eu não tinha os faróis.

Então morrendo de vergonha eu fui e Edward não tirava os olhos dos meus peitos naquele dia. Lógico que ele tirou sarro de mim, para me distrair, mas parece que ele queria distrair a si mesmo.

- Eu devia ter imaginado. – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios.

- Você sempre foi inocente demais Bells.

- Não sou inocente. – resmunguei com um biquinho e ele riu.

- É sim. Se não fosse não tentaria pegar no pau de um garoto na maior cara de pau. – eu ri e o puxei para cima de mim.

- Bem, Sr. Cullen, eu era inocente, você já me ajudou a mandar a inocência pro espaço. – ele sorriu travesso e me beijou.

- Bem Srta. Swan, se meus pais não estivessem aqui, eu te mostrava que você ainda é muito inocente. – minha boca se abriu em choque.

- Edward! – ele riu e me deu um ultimo selinho e saiu de cima de mim.

- Vou tomar banho. – ele saiu para o banheiro e fiquei deitada alguns minutos.

Minha mente uma bagunça. Eu estava realmente gostando de Edward, e como faríamos daqui para frente, afinal ele me beijou na escola e como ficaríamos, éramos namorados? Amigos com benefícios?

Melhor eu parar de fuçar na internet.

Aliás a internet é uma mentirosa.

Nos contos que li dizia que o gozo era bom. Mentiraaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**

**Pov. Edward**

Merda, merda.

Eu sou um idiota do caralho.

Eu transei com minha melhor amiga.

Cara eu sou muito idiota.

Não que eu não tenha gostado. Merda eu gostei, gostei muito.

Minha primeira experiência sexual não foi lá essas coisas, eu só tinha 16 e fui praticamente atacado por Jane, ela era minha prima, era mais velha, e era tarada como Bella ressaltou quando eu contei.

Sim eu contei a Bella, eu contava tudo a ela.

Ela era minha irmã, confidente, caralho minha melhor amiga.

E amigos não devem transar, mas porra foi bom.

Lógico que eu transei com outras depois de Jane. Ok foram só duas, eu não gostava muito das meninas de Forks, elas não tratavam bem Bella, só por ela ser diferente.

Bella sempre foi meio moleque, gostava de jogar bola comigo, correr comigo, caralho eu não tenho nenhuma lembrança em minha vida que ela não estava lá.

Sorrindo pra mim, chorando comigo, ou me fazendo perguntas.

Ao contrario de todo mundo eu gostava disso em Bella, era o que definia ela. Isabella e suas curiosidades, ela era tão inocente, sempre que você achava que ela não tinha mais duvidas, ela tinha alguma escondida pra te irritar.

Mas até isso eu gostava nela, era minha melhor amiga, e eu transei com ela. Caralho, só fico remoendo isso agora? E eu tive tanto medo de ferrar tudo, mas eu devia imaginar que as doideiras dela não mudariam por isso_._

Ela ainda me queria como amigo, ela ainda me queria para tirar suas duvidas. E isso me constrangia, eu podia responder qualquer pergunta que ela quisesse, mas ela tinha mesmo que perguntar sobre sexo?

Ta bom eu tinha feito, mas eu não era nem um foda especialista nisso. Eu nunca tinha recebido uma chupada, não sei como não gaguejei e corei como um maldito letreiro do Mac Donalds, mas na verdade, eu também estava descobrindo certas coisas com Bella.

Merda, eu estava adorando descobrir essas coisas com ela.

Mas eu ainda tinha medo, medo de perder ela, na nossa primeira vez, depois de dizer que estava arrependido e quase perdê-la eu surtei, porra eu fui pra sua casa às cinco da manhã com medo dela fugir de mim, eu imploraria seu perdão.

Mas as coisas tem ficado cada vez mais complicadas, eu a beijei na frente de Tânia e do idiota do Newton, e eu não me arrependo, mas isso muda tudo, o que Bella espera.

Ela quer ser minha namorada? Amigos com benefícios?

O que eu queria?

Porra eu sabia o que eu queria desde os 16 anos, quando Bella adquiriu seios.

Sim, eu percebi Bella ficando mulher, e ela estava uma mulher linda. Mas Bella nunca foi como as outras, e eu tentei afastar esses pensamentos, ela não era como as outras só preocupadas com roupas e cabelo perfeito, ou compras e shopping. Ela era esperta e divertida, meio maluquinha, mas eu gostava de tudo nela.

Até seu jeito doidinho.

Eu gostaria de namorar Bella, seria mais simples, ela me entendia, ela seria perfeita. Mas eu não sabia se era isso que ela queria, e se ela só me queria para sexo?

Espero que não, eu gostaria de ter algo mais serio com Bella.

Seria bom poder beijar ela quando eu quisesse, ou só abraçá-la, merda eu estava perdido aqui.

Mas eu teria que tomar coragem e falar com ela. E nossa saída a Port Angeles seria perfeita, eu falaria com ela. Seria honesto quanto aos meus sentimentos. Só esperava que isso não a afastasse, talvez eu só estivesse sendo um covarde, afinal ela aceitou ir ao baile comigo.

Merda, o baile, eu ia ter que dispensar o Newton. Teria que jogar a real pra ele, Bella era minha. Sempre foi, ela só precisava saber disso.

- Sabe, eu nunca fiz sexo no banheiro. E você? – a voz de Bella me tirou de meus pensamentos confusos e sorri, ela já estava nua.

- Merda, nunca fiz. – ela riu e entrou no banheiro.

Bella era linda pra caralho, o corpo pequeno e cheio de curvas, sempre ficava excitado só de vê-la, assim que ela pisou dentro do chuveiro eu a puxei para meus braços já beijando sua boca.

Ela gemeu contra meus lábios já se esfregando em mim, meu pau pulsava e já ansiava para estar dentro dela. A prensei contra a parede, Bella gemeu arqueando seu corpo contra o meu. Meu membro já roçando em sua entrada, ela suspirou se esfregando contra mim cada vez mais.

Grunhi levando minha mão a sua entrada já molhada, Bella arfou quando meus dedos fizeram contato com sexo quente úmido.

- Edward...

- Hmmm?

- Por favor...

- O que? – eu ri esfregando os dedos em suas dobras molhadas.

- Oh merda... – eu beijei sua boca novamente, chupando sua língua, ela gemeu agarrando meu cabelo, eu arfei por ar separando nossas bocas e indo para sua garganta.

Bella puxava meu cabelo com força, suas pernas se contorcendo e espremendo meus dedos dentro dela, tão quente, apertada e molhada. Levei o dedão ao seu clitóris e o esfreguei, ela gemeu alto já pulsando e mordendo meus dedos.

Sem agüentar mais, ergui sua perna e a penetrei Bella arfou gozando em meu pau, eu gemi alto e comecei a estocar dentro dela, sua boceta se contraindo contra meu pau.

Voltei a beijar sua boca com urgência, minha língua enroscada na dela, meu membro pulsando dentro dela, merda eu viria logo.

Leve a mão a sua entrada e pressionei seu clitóris o contornando, ela gemeu e gozou novamente, sai de dentro dela rapidamente e toquei meu membro com urgência, movendo minha mão pra cima e pra baixo.

Caralho eu estou perto.

- Merda... – eu ofeguei por ar sentindo meu pau se contorcer, minha respiração ficando ofegante...

- Eu te ajudo. – ouvi Bella sussurrar e antes que eu percebesse sua mão estava em meu pau, subindo e descendo.

- Caralho... – eu ofeguei alto enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço, lambi sua pele gemendo baixinho, não demorei muito e vim em sua mão.

Meu gozo esparramou um pouco nas pernas dela e no chão, Bella ainda me acariciava de leve agora, respirei fundo e a encarei.

- UAU. – ela riu mordendo os lábios.

- Concordo. Melhor nos limparmos. – assenti e tomamos banhos trocando beijos, eu gostava de beijar Bella, ela era toda doce e meiga, sua boca era perfeita, quente e macia, poderia beijá-la para sempre.

Não acredito que transei no banheiro com meus pais lá embaixo.

Merda eu vou pro inferno.

- Nos vamos para o inferno. – Bella falou e ri beijando sua testa.

- Definitivamente. – ela riu e me deu um tapa no ombro.

- Então cinema e jantar? – falei casualmente e ela sorriu.

- Claro, o de sempre.

- Não, é diferente dessa vez.

- É? – rolei os olhos.

- Bella, é bem... tipo um encontro. – vi a boca de Bella se abrindo em choque e ela sorriu.

- Ok. Que horas a gente vai? – olhei no relógio ao lado da cama ainda era meio-dia.

- Só à noite. As seis.

- Ok. – ela sorriu, mas seus olhos arregalaram de repente. – Oh merda eu só tenho algumas horas.

Vi Bella sair correndo para fora do quarto e suspirei me jogando na cama, ela voltou meio minuto depois vermelha como um pimentão apertando a toalha fortemente contra o corpo.

- Vou me vestir. – falou vermelhinha e ri vendo ela pegar suas roupas e correr para o banheiro.

Ela saiu alguns minutos do banheiro com a cara vermelha e passar direto por mim, sorri para mim mesmo imaginando como seria nosso primeiro encontro.

[...]

Merda, merda, merda.

Puxei meu cabelo irritado, com que roupa eu vou?

PQP eu pareço um maricas.

- Filho? – ouvi a voz do meu pai e soltei meu cabelo.

- O que?

- O que deu em você e Bella?

- O que? Por quê?

- Ela está com Esme no quarto trancadas há horas.

- Oh. Bem nos vamos a um encontro. – minhas orelhas ficaram vermelhas e ele riu.

- Oh, então é sério?

- Sim, não é só hormônios. – ele riu suas orelhas ficando vermelhas também.

- Que bom. Não queria estar na sua pele quando Charlie descobrir.

- Caralho. – resmunguei já imaginando, quando eu tiver que falar com chefe Swan eu to perdido.

- Relaxa filho, ele gosta de você.

- Sério? Eu estou saindo com a única filha dele. – meu pai riu.

- Bem, pelo menos ele te conhece, se fosse outro podia ser pior.

- Essa é boa, posso lembrá-lo disso. – meu pai riu e me entregou uma camisa preta.

- Essa está boa. Não precisa se arrumar todo, ainda é a Bells.

- Certo. Brigada pai.

- Vou descer, venha logo, não quero ficar sozinho com Bella.

- Covarde. – ele somente riu e saiu do quarto.

Terminei de me vestir e desci para baixo, meu pai lia um livro e sentei no sofá ao lado de sua poltrona, ele sorriu pra mim e voltou a sua leitura. Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso e já são seis horas.

Cadê Bella?

Levantei querendo apressá-la logo, ou íamos perder a sessão, caminhei em direção as escadas, mas parei ao ouvir o barulho de salto, meus olhos dispararam para cima e sorri.

- Nossa. – Bella corou ao me ver olhando para ela, ela estava linda usava um vestido que com certeza era de minha mãe, azul um pouco cumprido batendo nos joelhos e apertado nos seios. – Está linda Bella.

- Obrigada.

- Tenha uma boa noite querida. – minha mãe beijou a bochecha de Bella e acenou pra mim. Sorri para ela e estendi a mão para Bella, ela a segurou e nos despedimos indo direto para meu carro.

Abri a porta para ela ainda a olhando como um idiota, ela sorria, então por que me incomodar com isso.

Dirigi por alguns minutos e percebi que estávamos tensos, tanto eu quanto Bella, eu apertava o volante com força e ela tamborilava os dedos sobre a perna, respirando fundo parei o carro e a encarei.

- Por que parou?

- Está nervosa? – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Não estou nervosa. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela corou rindo. – Ok, estou super nervosa.

- Ainda somos nós Bella, Edward e Bells. – ela assentiu.

- Eu sei. E você está nervoso?

- Pra caralho. – ela riu mais relaxada. – Vamos nos divertir Bella, sendo só você e eu como sempre. – ela sorriu e relaxou no banco.

- Ok, então pare de frescura e dirija Cullen.

Sorri enquanto voltava a ligar o carro e um frio no estomago.

Deus que eu não estrague tudo.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Sete

Ok eu podia fazer isso, não era tão complicado assim.

Nos só íamos ter um encontro.

Meu melhor amigo e eu teríamos um encontro.

E se desse tudo errado e ele não quisesse mais ficar comigo?

Merda, e se ele percebesse que ter um encontro comigo era um loucura?

E se...

O Carro parou de repente e o encarei assustada, merda o que eu tinha feito de errado.

Era o vestido...

- Por que parou? – perguntei ao ver que ele ficava me encarando e não dizia nada. Caramba eu tava quase tendo uma sincope aqui.

- Está nervosa? – o que acha? Óbvio né.

- Não estou nervosa. – mentira brava. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e meu rosto ficou quente. – Ok, estou super nervosa.

- Ainda somos nós Bella, Edward e Bells. – assenti freneticamente e dei um sorriso mais calma.

Ainda éramos nós, Edward e eu. Só nós, não havia motivos para entrar em pânico. Ele não estava em pânico, ou estava?

- Eu sei. E você está nervoso?

- Pra caralho. – ele sorriu e sabia que tudo iria dar certo, ainda era meu Edward ali. Meu melhor amigo apesar de tudo. – Vamos nos divertir Bella, sendo só você e eu, como sempre. – ele prometeu e me acalmei instantaneamente.

- Ok, então pare de frescura e dirija Cullen.

Ele sorriu e voltou a dirigir.

Deus tomara que eu não estrague tudo.

Mas lógico que meu primeiro encontro com Edward não seria uma maravilha, e a prova disso era que assim que estávamos na fila para comprar ingressos para o cinema, Mike Newton estava lá.

- Merda! – Edward resmungou e apertei sua mão que estava na minha. Assim que Mike foi atendido ele se virou para nós quando ia sair e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Bella?

- Hey Mike. – sorri timidamente e olhei para Edward que olhava feio para Mike.

- Newton.

- Cullen. Vão ver um filme?

- Por isso estamos na fila. – Edward falou como se fosse óbvio e Mike deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Claro... – ficamos em silencio e ninguém falava nada. A vontade de bater a cabeça contra a cabine de ingressos estava ficando forte, pelo menos teríamos alguma ação. Mike pigarreou e olhou pra mim.

- Então, Bella sobre o baile, você já decidiu? – eu abri a boca e a fechei novamente, meus olhos dispararam para Edward que bufou e encarou Mike firmemente.

- Ela vai comigo Newton.

- O que? Mas ela disse que não eram namorados...

- E? – a mandíbula de Mike travou e comecei a mastigar meu lábio freneticamente.

- Você vai mesmo com ele Bella? – os dois me encararam, Edward me olhava meio sério, e Mike parecia que ia morrer de expectativa.

Mais que merda.

- Olha Mike, foi muito gentil você me convidar, eu nem entendo por que me convidou, tipo nem sabia que você estava interessado, e eu fiquei muito lisonjeada com convite, por que ninguém tinha me convidado, o que tornou muito mais estranho você me convidar...

- Foco Bells. – Edward resmungou apertando minha mão e me calei olhando corada para ele.

- Sim, desculpe. Enfim, eu prefiro ir com Edward, desculpe Mike.

- Oh... – ele parecia meio confuso, ou por eu ter trocado ele por Edward, ou pela minha falação sem controle.

Eu votava na falação.

- Próximo. – a moça da bilheteria chamou já um pouco impaciente e fui puxada por Edward para a fila.

Mike saiu um pouco apressado e me senti mal por ele. Edward pagou pelos ingressos e me puxou para longe da fila e fomos comprar a pipoca.

- Tudo bem Bella?

- Sim.

- Sabe se você quiser ir com Mike...

- Não, eu quero ir com você Edward.

- Você parece meio chateada...

- Não, eu só... Acho que eu o magoei.

- Newton? – assenti e ele bufou. – Ta nada Bella, ele nem reparava em você até o dia em que você estava toda gostosa. – Edward corou assim que acabou de falar e sorri.

- Oh, se é assim. Hey não esqueça dos chocolates hein. – ele riu e comprou alguns chocolates que eu sempre gostava de comer quase no final do filme.

Tentamos relaxar e curtir um filme a la Bella e Edward. Sim nós falávamos muito, riamos dos efeitos bizarros. Sim nos estávamos vendo um filme de terror idiota.

Era sempre assim quando eu dormia nos Cullen. Nós íamos para Port Angeles, para ver filmes de terror e reclamar do filme o tempo todo.

Quando o filme acabou e nós estávamos rindo e saindo da sessão, outra estava prestes a começar, eu comia um dos meus chocolates, a mão de Edward ainda na minha, e não podia ser mais perfeito, mas como eu disse lógico que nosso primeiro encontro seria meio conturbado, Edward parou de repente e o imitei.

- O que é? – ele começou a me puxar para trás de um enorme cartaz de filme de zumbis, hey eu quero ver esse filme. – Edward o que foi? Você quer dar uns amassos aqui?

- O que? Não, olha ali. – ele apontou para uma fila que ia entrar em uma sala de filmes e meus olhos se arregalaram ao meu pai?

- É meu pai.

- Eu sei. – eu já ia abrir a boca quando vi uma mulher correr até ele segurando alguns doces e ele a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Oh Meu Deus.

- Seu pai está namorando.

- Mas por que ele não me contou?

- Eu...

- Eu aceitaria numa boa. A não ser que ela seja ex-assassina, ou ex-bandida, ou ex-drogada, ou ex-corruptora de menores...

- Por que tantos ex?

- Eu sei lá, mas seria o único motivo para ele não me contar.

- Vai ver ele acha que você não aceitaria bem.

- Eu aceitaria super bem.

Sim estou mentindo na cara de Edward.

Que história é essa de namorada.?Charlie enlouqueceu? Sua nova namorada está fornecendo drogas pra ele? Ela...

- Bella... – Edward estalou os dedos no meu rosto e suspirei.

- Desculpe eu estava viajando aqui.

- E o que faremos agora? Você quer continuar o encontro? – eu mordi os lábios e olhei para a fila, meu pai e a mulher de reputação duvidosa já estavam entrando, hoje não adiantava mais, mas teria uma conversa séria com Charlie.

- Vamos continuar nosso encontro.

Edward sorriu e pegou minha mão e saímos de trás do cartaz de filme de zumbi, saímos para a rua e fomos em direção ao seu carro.

- Então? Aonde agora?

- Que tal um restaurante?

- O Mac?

- Pensei em algo mais... Como um restaurante sabe, pra um encontro de verdade.

- Oh pode ser. – ele sorriu e dirigiu até um restaurante pequeno não muito longe, estacionou e saímos de mãos dadas, pegamos uma mesa no fundo e esperamos para ser atendidos.

- Então o que acha que seu pai vai fazer?

- É bom ele ter uma ótima explicação. – Edward riu.

- Charlie Swan, quem diria.

- Eu nunca pensei em meu pai namorando. É tão estranho.

- Eu sei, chefe Swan namorando não parece normal.

- Oh Deus, será que eles transam?

- Acho que sim. – Edward e eu estremecemos e um atendente chegou e pegou nossos pedidos.

O resto do encontro foi o que era esperado. Nós comemos, falamos, éramos Bella e Edward de novo. Foi bom, quando estávamos cheios e sem mais assunto, Edward começou a ficar nervoso e me preocupei.

- Tudo bem Edward?

- Sim, mais ou menos, eu queria falar algo com você.

- Oh mesmo. O que é?

- Bem, você sabe que te adoro Bells, eu bem.. eu...

- Cuspa Cullen. – ele riu nervosamente e coçou a nuca.

- Quernamorarcomigo?

- O que?

- Merda. – ele resmungou e repetiu – Quer namorar...

- Eu entendi.

- Entendeu? – sim eu entendi, eu falo rápido também hehe.

- Sim, eu só não estou acreditando.

- Por quê? Você não quer? Merda, você não quer né...

- Edward. – segurei sua mão e ele respirou fundo algumas vezes.

- Sim.

- Eu quero sim.

- Oh de verdade?

- Sim seu bobo. Mas como vai ser isso?

- Como assim?

- Bem eu nunca namorei, não vai mudar nada entre nós, não é?

- Não, ainda vamos ser nós, só que agora podemos nos beijar quando quiser.

- Eu gosto disso. – ele riu mais relaxado e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- Eu também gosto.

- Então já que somos namorados, você poderia me dar alguns beijos desentupidor de pia na frente da Denali? – Edward gargalhou.

- Claro, se você não se importar de eu te dar um beijo desentupidor de pia na frente do Newton. – dei de ombros sorrindo como boba.

- Vai ser ótimo. – ele riu e se inclinou sobre a mesa e me beijou rapidamente.

Quando saímos do restaurante já era tarde e fomos para o carro com sorrisos idiotas na cara, as mãos juntas, mas estancamos ao ver meu pai e a ex-presidiária sorrindo e vindo em nossa direção.

- Oh Meu Deus.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Oito

Quando saímos do restaurante já era tarde e fomos para o carro com sorrisos idiotas na cara, as mãos juntas, mas estancamos ao ver meu pai e a ex-presidiária sorrindo e vindo em nossa direção.

- Oh Meu Deus. – murmurei em pânico e Edward praguejou, meu pai ria parecendo outra pessoa, sério o homem sempre tava rabugento, vai ver era por que eu estava sempre perguntando alguma coisa.

Ele riu de algo que ela sussurrou e quando estavam quase na nossa frente seus olhos se levantaram, quando ele me viu o sorriso sumiu e ele empurrou a mulher para o lado e colocou as mãos no bolsos.

- Charlie... – a mulher começou indignada, mas ele falou a interrompendo.

- Hey Bells.

- Bells? – ela falou em choque, seus olhos arregalados.

- Hey pai, quem é sua amiga?

- Oh hum... Essa é...

- Esqueceu o nome dela?

- Sou Sue. Muito prazer Bells.

- Isabella pra você. – resmunguei e ela se moveu desconfortável.

- Bella. – meu pai me olhou bravo e arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Então, vocês são só amigos?

- Claro. – meu pai falou rapidamente e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas, a mulher fez uma careta.

- Tem certeza? Vocês pareciam muito íntimos. – resmunguei, meu pai pigarreou e coçou a nuca.

- Isabella podemos falar sobre isso em casa.

- Claro. Vamos Edward. – quando falei seu nome meu pai finalmente percebeu que ele estava ali também e seus olhos foram para nossas mãos unidas, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Bells? – segui seu olhar e pensei em empurrar Edward, mas não mentiria, estávamos transando mesmo, ok eu não vou falar isso.

- Licença eu e meu namorado estamos indo. – Edward olhou em pânico de mim para meu pai, mas o ignorei e encarei meu pai, ele franziu as sobrancelhas, e em seguida virou para Edward.

- Espero te ver na segunda rapaz.

- Sim chefe Swan. – Edward guinchou e rolei os olhos o puxando para longe.

- Nós também vamos conversar chefe Swan. – falei séria e ele suspirou.

- Segunda Bells.

- A ex-presidiária vem?

- O que? – eu corei, merda falei o apelidinho carinhoso em voz alta.

- A Suuu... – olhei com desespero para Edward.

- Sue. – ele sussurrou e assenti olhando pro meu pai.

- Isso que ele disse. – ele esfregou o rosto.

- Sue pode jantar conosco.

- Ótimo Edward também. Bem agora vamos. – apertei a mão de Edward e comecei a puxá-lo para longe do restaurante, minha cabeça estava uma confusão só.

Charlie Swan, o chefe Swan, meu pai tinha uma namorada secreta, que podia ser uma ex-presidiária. O que ele estava pensando, ela podia ser a assassina do machadinho, se isso existe. Ou uma seqüestradora, ou pior uma daquelas psicopatas que casa com o cara e mata toda a família para ficar com o dinheiro.

Ok nós éramos pobres e ela ia se fuder se esse era o plano maligno dela...

- O que se passa por essa cabeçinha? – a voz de Edward interrompeu meus pensamentos e sorri corada e dei de ombros.

- Oh de sempre.

- Planejando seduzir mais algum amigo?

- Edward! – dei um tapa em seu ombro o fazendo rir. Chegamos ao carro e ele abriu a porta para mim, e entrou em seguida.

- Sem piadas, como você está?

- Um pouco confusa. Merda meu pai está namorando. Tipo há quanto tempo isso vem rolando?

- Eu...

- Será que ele ama ela?

- Bem...

- Talvez eles só transem. Oh Deus será que meu pai ainda dá no coro?

- Bella...

- Será que vão casar?

- Bells...

- Ela pode estar grávida? Talvez chantageando ele...

- Cala a boca Swan. – Edward agarrou meus ombros e o olhei com os olhos arregalados.

- Desculpe... – ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Eu sei que você tem muitas dúvidas, mas vamos deixar para seu pai responder, ok?

- Ok.

- Quer ir a algum lugar, ou vamos pra casa?

- Eu não sei. Sabe é estranho esse negócio de namoro, o que seria suposto fazer agora? – ele sorriu de lado.

- Podemos ir pra alguma rua deserta e dar uns amassos? – falou evitando meus olhos e sorri.

- Bem, eu gosto muito dessa idéia. – Edward me olhou com cautela, mas assim que viu meu sorriso ele riu e ligou o carro.

- Ok.

Ele dirigiu por algum tempo e chegamos à reserva La Push, fomos para perto da praia, onde ele estacionou na areia e ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos. Edward batia os dedos no volante e eu mordia os lábios nervosamente. Deus por que sempre que tínhamos que ter esses momentos silenciosos irritantes. Eu queria arrancar a roupa e sair gritando pela praia, isso com certeza chamaria sua atenção.

- Isso ainda é um pouco estranho. – ele sussurrou me assustando um pouco e ri nervosamente.

- Bastante.

- Mas de um jeito bom.

- Sim muito bom. – ele tirou o cinto e em seguida o meu e afastou o banco, esticou a mão para mim.

Sorrindo como boba a segurei e com a sua ajuda sentei em seu colo com as pernas abertas, uma de cada lado de seu quadril. As mãos de Edward foram para minhas coxas, subindo e descendo, entrando pelo vestido acariciando o interior das minhas coxas.

Gemi baixinho de olhos fechados, minhas mãos em seus ombros apertando de leve, sem que eu percebesse meu corpo se movia em seu colo, a sua ereção já me cutucava, abri os olhos mordendo o lábio.

- Você tem camisinha ai? – ele assentiu e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Depois disso foi uma loucura, suas mãos se tornaram mais urgentes tocando minha entrada sobre a calçinha, eu já rebolava em seu colo gemendo contra seus lábios, minhas mãos indo dos seus ombros para seus cabelos e o puxando mais para mim.

- Deus Bella... – ele grunhiu afastando os lábios e suas mãos afastando minha calçinha e seus dedos longos dentro de mim, eu gemi jogando a cabeça para trás, sua boca indo para meu pescoço, chupando e lambendo minha pele.

- Edward... Oh... – eu suspirava ainda me movendo sobre ele.

Seus dedos entrando e saindo de mim, girando dentro de mim, o polegar rodeando meu clitóris me fazendo ver estrelas.

- Quero você Edward... – eu gemi sem fôlego sentindo minha entrada pulsando, mordendo seus dedos com força.

- Ok... – ele falou ofegante e afastou os dedos, grunhi e antes que eu reclamasse o vi se inclinando para pegar a camisinha no porta luvas, em seguida segurando a embalagem com os dentes enquanto abria apressadamente as calças.

Peguei o preservativo da sua mão e abri, assim que seu pau lindo e grosso saiu pra fora em toda sua glória, eu o segurei, Edward gemeu alto jogando a cabeça para trás.

Sorri lambendo os lábios e o massageei de baixo pra cima e em seguida rolei o preservativo em volta dele. Quando ele estava pronto ele me olhou e agarrou minha bunda me erguendo, dei um gritinho de surpresa o fazendo rir, em seguida ele me abaixava para seu pau, minha entrada sendo preenchida por ele...

- Oh Deus...

- Merda Bells... tão bom... – ele gemeu e beijou minha boca, agarrei o encosto do banco e me movi sobre ele.

Eu gozei, molhando seu pau que agora deslizava mais fácil dentro de mim, Edward gemeu alto e começou a se mover, empurrando para cima e indo com força e rapidez, eu quicava sobre seu colo já sentindo meu corpo arder e pulsar novamente.

- Isso Bella... Deus... tão apertado... – ele rosnava contra minha boca, quando separamos os lábios em busca de ar, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

Lambendo sua pele suada, mordiscando, Edward segurou minha bunda me fazendo descer com força sobre ele, seu pau afundando em mim e gozei de surpresa, minha entrada pulsando loucamente.

Edward gozou comigo enquanto me abraçava apertado, o abracei de volta dando beijos leves em seu pescoço, ele beijou o meu e ficamos em silencio alguns minutos até nossa respiração se acalmar. Edward nos separou e tirou a camisinha me deixando sentada em suas pernas, puxou a calça para cima novamente. Em seguida me puxou para seus braços de novo. Levantei os olhos o encarando e sorri bobamente.

- Olá. – ele sussurrou afastando o cabelo suado da minha testa e me deu um beijo delicado.

- Olá. – sussurrei baixinho e comecei a traçar meus dedos por seu rosto bonito.

Deus Edward era lindo, e ainda não consegui entender como não havia reparado isso antes, toquei seus lábios e ele beijou a ponta dos meus dedos me fazendo sorrir mais. Seus lindos olhos verdes me olhando com intensidade, fazendo tudo dentro de mim se agitar, meu coração parecia uma escola de samba só de ele me olhar. Ele sorriu, seu sorriso torto e meus estomago se agitou como se um milhão de borboletas estava lutando para sair.

E nesse momento eu percebi que eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Por meu melhor amigo.

[...]

- Então como foi o encontro? – Esme perguntou animadamente no durante o café da manhã e sorri.

- Perfeito. – sussurrei feliz lembrando de como ele me abraçou depois que ficamos juntos no carro, e viemos para casa e ficamos deitados em seu quarto abraçados até o sono vir.

- E ele a pediu em namoro?

- Sim. – falei dando um enorme sorriso, Esme deu um gritinho e me abraçou, eu ri e a abraçado de volta.

Ainda bem que só estávamos nós duas na cozinha tomando café da manhã. Ela começou a me servir bacon e panquecas enquanto tagarelava como estava feliz por nós. Que nós seriamos o casal mais lindo do baile...

Merda o baile.

- Bella o que há? – Esme me chamou e pisquei.

- Merda, eu não tenho vestido.

- Olha a boca Isabella. – ela repreende e corei.

- Desculpe tia.

- Tudo bem. Isso não é problema querida, eu te ajudo.

- Mesmo?

- Claro que sim. Você é minha nora agora.

- Ok, valeu sogrinha. – ela riu e passamos o resto do café conversando sobre o baile.

O resto do domingo passou calmamente, Edward e eu ficamos fazendo alguns deveres e namorando, ok nós namorávamos sobre os deveres.

Depois tivemos um almoço típico de domingo, o que eu sempre gostava quando ficava na casa de Edward.

Depois do almoço voltamos a namorar trancados em seu quarto e a minha revelação estava entalada na garganta. Eu estava amando Edward e isso era muito assustador. E se ele não sentisse o mesmo?

Tentei aproveitar o resto do nosso dia e guardar minha revelação só para mim. Talvez eu algum dia tivesse coragem para revelar a ele, ou talvez não. Mas enquanto isso eu ia aproveitar cada minuto que tínhamos juntos.

Já era noite quando Edward me levou pra casa, combinei com Esme que íamos no meio da semana a Port Angeles para ver algum vestido legal para o baile.

- Então, pronta para falar com chefe Swan?

- Não, e estou nervosa. Ah não se esqueça que vai jantar em casa. A ex-presidiária vai estar lá.

- Bella você não sabe se ela é isso. – ele riu e fiz um biquinho.

- Por que outro motivo ele me esconderia isso. Ela deve ter algum passado sombrio, totalmente do mal, e ele a escondia para me proteger, até onde eu sei ela pode ser algum tipo de vampira e está controlando Charlie pela mente...

- Chega Swan. – ele riu e me calei.

Lógico que ele não ia acreditar, com certeza ela já dominou a mente dele. Homens tem mente fraca, ao contrário das mulheres, nós somos muito mais forte e...

- Chegamos. – ele falou e vi que a luz da sala tava acesa.

- Oh ele está em casa. – comecei a bater os dedos nervosamente, e Edward segurou minha mão.

- Quer que eu entre com você?

- Não precisa.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, se você entrar, ele vai querer falar sobre nós, e eu quero é saber da sirigaita.

- Bella...

- Ok, eu vou ouvir antes de julgar.

- Bom. Agora me de um beijo. – eu sorri e me inclinei colando meus lábios nos dele, ele me beijou de volta, suas mãos agarrando a minha nuca e sua língua invadindo minha boca com urgência, eu gemi contra seus lábios agarrando seu cabelo com força.

Quando nos separamos ofegantes eu sorri percebendo que eu o amava a cada segundo mais, dei um ultimo selinho nele e peguei minha mochila saindo do carro.

- Não se atrase Sr. Cullen. – ele sorriu e piscou pra mim.

- Não se preocupe Srta. Swan.

Assim que ele se foi eu engoli em seco e fui para a casa, caminhei lentamente sentindo meu estômago agitado e as pernas como gelatina.

Entrei na casa e joguei minha mochila no chão, ouvi o barulho da TV e fui para a sala, meu pai assistia um jogo e bebia uma cerveja.

- Hey pai.

- Bells. Até que enfim.

- Achei que só vinha amanhã?

- Resolvi vir antes. Nós precisamos conversar. – assenti e me sentei no sofá e mordi o lábio o encarando.

- Então quem é ela?

- Minha namorada, bem mais ou menos.

- Há quanto tempo você vê ela? – ele se moveu desconfortável.

- Bells, eu gosto dela e queria te apresentar ela há algum tempo, mas sempre fomos só eu e você, e tive medo da sua reação. Mas Sue é uma boa moça e fico feliz que esse encontro tenha acontecido.

- Mas pai, você conhece ela. Ela pode ser uma pessoa horrível.

- Ela é ótima Bella.

- Ela pode ser uma fingida.

- Eu a conheço o suficiente Bells, ela não é nada disso.

- Ela pode ser uma ex-presidiária.

- O que?

- Bem, há quanto tempo você conhece ela. Um ano ou dois, você não sabe nada do passado dela...

- Bella eu conheço Sue há 10 anos. – ele me cortou e o olhei em choque.

PQP!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Nove_**

- Ela pode ser uma ex-presidiária.

- O que?

- Bem, há quanto tempo você conhece ela. Um ano ou dois, você não sabe nada do passado dela...

- Bella eu conheço Sue há 10 anos. – ele me cortou e o olhei em choque.

PQP!

- Você está de brincadeira? – eu guinchei e ele me olhou culpado.

- Ela era amiga da sua mãe.

- Viu eu disse que ela não prestava, dando em cima do marido da sua melhor amiga.

- Bells, não exagere. – me joguei no sofá olhando feio para ele.

- Então o que? Vocês namoram durante todo esse tempo.

- Bem, mais ou menos, antes nos só conversávamos, mas acabamos usando os fim de semana pra se conhecer melhor...

- OMG! – interrompi chocada.

- O que?

- Quer dizer que todas as viagens de pesca o tempo todo você estava indo namorar? Por isso nunca trazia peixe pra casa, e eu só imaginava que você era um péssimo pescador.

- Hey!

- Não acredito que me enganou pai.

- Em primeiro eu sou um ótimo pescador.

- Ta bom!

- Isabella. – ele me olhou irritado e bufei. – E segundo eu não contei, pois temia exatamente essa reação sua.

- Que reação? Eu estou reagindo como qualquer filha que descobre que o pai namora uma ex-presidiária.

- Bella, Sue não é ex-presidiária.

- Que seja. – bufei novamente, ele resmungou e sentou ao meu lado pegando minha mão.

- Querida, por favor, ouça seu velho pai.

- Pode falar.

- Eu sei que é difícil, sempre fomos só nos dois, mas eu nunca vou colocar ninguém no lugar da sua mãe. Eu amava Renée, ela sempre vai ser uma parte importante da minha vida. Ela me deu você, meu maior orgulho e alegria.

- Não precisa bajular pai. – resmunguei e ele riu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Desculpe esconder de você querida.

- Então como vai ser agora?

- Como assim?

- Bem sua "relaçãozinha misteriosa" não é mais segredo, você pretende casar com ela ou algo assim?

- Oh eu não havia pensado nisso. Você acha que ela quer casar comigo?

- Como é que eu vou saber pai? Acabei de conhecê-la, e ainda desconfio que ela é uma ex-presidiária.

- Você é totalmente absurda Isabella.

- Claro. Vou dormir, está tarde e amanhã Edward vem me buscar.

- Ah sim, nós temos que falar sobre isso Isabella.

- Isso o que?

- Você e Edward namorando.

- O que há pra falar. Ele pediu eu aceitei e pronto.

- Não, não. Eu quero um pedido formal.

- Me poupe pai. Eu ainda estou brava com você e sua namorada delinqüente.

- Isabella.

- O que? Nós conhecemos Edward desde o berço, o que ele já fez de errado? Roubava chupeta dos outros bebê?

- Vai dormir pentelha. Amanhã eu falo com o Sr. Cullen.

- Claro chefe Swan.

[...]

Levantei mais animada, hoje eu iria esfregar na cara vadia da Denali que Edward era meu namorado. Ah a doce vingança!

Desci as escadas para tomar café com um sorriso idiota na cara, mas logo murchou ao ver a cena a minha frente.

- Eu realmente gosto de Bella, chefe Swan e vou cuidar dela. – Edward balbuciava nervosamente e meu pai fazia sua cara de policial durão.

- Acho bom mesmo rapaz.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – guinchei me aproximando deles e meu pai me olhou culpado, Edward parecia em pânico.

- Bells bom dia.

- Pai, não acredito que está fazendo isso.

- O que? Estou sendo seu pai Isabella.

- Pai, é o Edward.

- Ainda sim é um adolescente, que está namorando minha filhinha. É bom ele saber a onde manter as mãos. – Charlie olhou ameaçadoramente para Edward e bufei.

Deus, vai saber o que mais ele falou pra Edward antes de eu descer. Duvidava que Edward me tocasse de novo.

- Sabe perdi a fome. Vamos Edward. – agarrei a mão de Edward e comecei a puxá-lo para fora.

- Não esqueça que Sue vem jantar conosco. – meu pai gritou quando já estava fechando a porta.

- Como se eu fosse esquecer disso. – resmunguei indo para o carro de Edward, ele me seguia em silencio, antes de entrarmos empurrei ele contra a porta do carro e o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Bom dia namorado. – tentei meu sorriso mais doce, e ele suspirou parecendo voltar ao normal.

- Bom dia namorada. – eu ri e fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei sua boca, ele riu contra meus lábios, e me abraçou pela cintura me erguendo um pouco, nossos rostos ficando da mesma altura, o que facilitou muito para aprofundar o beijo, sua língua ávida invadindo minha boca com urgência.

Eu gemi contra seus lábios, já agarrando seu cabelo, sua mão desceu um pouco e apertou minha bunda, soltei uma risadinha afastando a boca da dele e beijando todo o seu rosto.

- Dormiu bem?

- Mais ou menos, senti sua falta. – ele sussurrou e suspirei voltando a beijá-lo.

- Isabella, você viu minha arma? – Edward me soltou imediatamente com olhar de pânico, fiz uma carranca para meu pai.

- Sua o que?

- Nada não. Eu só queria lembrar que eu tenho uma. – ele olhou ameaçadoramente para Edward e grunhi.

- Arg. Vamos logo Edward. – ele assentiu e abriu a porta para mim e correu para seu lado, saindo o mais rápido e no limite da lei possível.

- Não ligue pra ele Edward. Ele nunca atiraria em você.

- Atiraria se soubesse que você não é mais virgem, e que eu tirei sua virgindade.

- Ele não precisa saber, e você não devia se preocupar, ok?

- Claro, claro. – ele resmungou e ri, ele estacionou o carro e já havia algumas pessoas, olhei de esguelha pra ele mordendo meu lábio.

- Você ainda quer fazer isso? – eu sussurrei e ele me olhou confuso.

- Fazer o que?

- Ser meu namorado? – falei baixinho dando de ombros, Edward rolou os olhos, em seguida segurou meu queixo e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Não seja absurda Bells, lógico que eu quero. – sorri e agarrei seus cabelos e o beijei de verdade, ele riu contra minha boca.

- Achei que você quisesse beijos assim na frente de Tânia. – murmurou contra meus lábios e me afastei dele com um sorriso.

- Muito bem lembrado. – já ia sair do carro quando ele me impediu.

- Espere aqui.

- Ok. – ele me deu um beijo rápido e saiu apressadamente, e em seguida abriu a porta pra mim estendendo a mão.

- Senhorita. – dei uma risadinha e segurei sua mão saindo do carro.

- Obrigada. – apertei sua mão e dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios, alguns garotos ficaram nos olhando e corei miseravelmente.

- Você fica muito bonita corada. – ele murmurou beijando minha bochecha e corei mais ainda, se fosse possível.

- Claro, claro. – ele riu e pegou nossas mochilas, e jogou o braço sobre meus ombros.

- Pare de reclamar e vamos logo namorada. – eu dei uma risadinha.

- Ok.

- Você está muito risonha hoje.

- Não posso evitar. – ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido na boca.

- Não evite, você fica linda assim.

- E você está muito galanteador.

- Meu pai me deu umas dicas. – eu gargalhei dessa vez.

- Sério?

- Sim, eu estava um pouco nervoso de manhã. Meu pai disse: "Elogios Edward, as garotas adoram um bom elogio". – ele imitou a voz de seu pai e ri.

- Quem diria, Dr. Cullen um galanteador.

- Também fiquei surpreso. Mas ele conquistou minha mãe, então resolvi tentar.

- Fico feliz em ser sua cobaia.

- Não iria querer outra além de você. – nós estávamos rindo e já chegando a nossa sala quando demos de cara com Tânia. Ela nos olhou desconfiada, acenamos pra ela e entramos na sala.

- O que será que ela está pensando?

- Nem ligo. – Edward murmurou e tentamos nos concentrar na aula, mesmo com o sorriso idiota na minha cara e os galanteios de Edward.

Na hora do almoço todos já nos olhavam com curiosidade, afinal todos sempre viram eu e Edward como amigos, e agora agíamos como um casal. Compramos o almoço e sentamos na mesa de sempre, Edward continuava galanteador me fazendo rir toda hora, estava roubando seu refrigerante, quando alguém pigarreou ao nosso lado, ambos levantamos o rosto e Tânia Denali parecia irritada.

- Oi Tânia. – Edward cumprimentou e aproveitei e roubei sua coca. – Hey Swan! – ele fingiu estar bravo e ri.

- Ninguém mandou se distrair, e o que aconteceu com os galanteios.

- O cavalheirismo morre, quando se trata de coca-cola. – eu gargalhei e Tânia pigarreou de novo.

- Sim? – Edward olhou pra ela, e ela deu seu melhor sorriso brilhante, de quem estava fazendo comercial de pasta de dente.

- Podemos conversar Edward.

- Claro, senta ai. – ela pigarreou novamente.

- Em particular. – ele suspirou e olhou pra mim.

- Se importa Bells? – dei de ombros, fingindo não me importar, mas odiava saber que ele ia.

- Vai lá. – ele assentiu se levantando, mas parou de repente.

- Espere Tânia, esqueci de uma coisa. – vi ele virar para mim e se abaixar, o encarei e sorri quando vi seus olhos intensos.

Edward segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Deus foi definitivamente um beijo desentupidor de pia. Sua boca se apossou da minha com urgência, sua língua em minha boca, em toda a minha boca. Quando ele se afastou eu estava até zonza.

- UAU. – ele piscou pra mim, e ficou de pé se voltando para Tânia.

- Vamos. – ela assenti meio confusa e eles se afastam um pouco do refeitório ficando nas portas, fiquei observando as conversas deles, mas um cara enorme senta bem na minha frente e dou um pequeno sorriso.

- Hey Bells.

- Olá Emm. – um pouco atrás dele estava Mike e sorri envergonhada. – Olá Mike.

- Bella.

- Então? – olhei para Emmett que ficou me encarando com um sorriso.

- O que?

- Você veio aqui só pra ficar me encarando? – ele riu.

- Não, quero que você de um recado ao Cullen.

- Eu tenho cara de menina de recados?

- Não, mas não faria essa gentileza? – rolei os olhos.

- O que é pra dizer?

- Diga a ele que, o treinador nos liberou da ultima aula, que temos que treinar mais, por causa do jogo de amanhã.

- Ok.

- Cadê o Cullen?

- Com a Denali.

- E você deixa seu homem com ela.

- Como sabe que ele e meu homem?

- Bem acho que todos viram vocês andando agarradinhos pela escola. – dei uma risadinha.

- Nós estamos namorando. – falei baixinho e ele sorriu.

- Isso é legal, Bells. Melhor do que as patricinhas que andam com Tânia.

- Você sabe que Rose faz parte delas né?

- Eu tenho esperanças que ela mude. – ele piscou pra mim e se levantou, Edward já voltava e eles falaram rapidamente.

Fiquei observando Emmett e sorri, eu era amiga de todos os garotos do time, não amiga como era com Edward, mas eu gostava de algum deles, meu favorito era Emmett. Ele era grande e engraçado, e tinha uma queda por Rosalie Hale, mas ela era uma das patricinhas de Tânia. Só esperava que ela largasse o lado negro e desse uma chance para Emmett.

Edward voltou para a mesa e pegou nossas mochilas, fiquei de pé ao seu lado e ele beijou rapidamente meus lábios.

- Tudo bem?

- Claro.

- O que ela queria?

- Queria uma explicação.

- Como é? O que ela pensa, que é sua dona?

- Acho que sim. Na verdade foi mais ou menos isso que ela falou. Que eu deveria ser dela, por ela ser a chefe das lideres, e eu do time. – eu comecei a rir.

- Essa menina é louca.

- Ela só foi seduzida pelo charme dos Cullen. – olhei feio pra ele. – Foi o charme Bella, eu nunca fiz nada.

- Bom mesmo, Sr. Cullen. Ou eu conto pro chefe Swan, como começou nosso namoro.

- Não precisa me ameaçar. – nós rimos indo para a sala e tentando ignorar Tânia quando ela entrou na sala nos olhando com raiva.

Era só o que me faltava.

[...]

- Como estou? – resmunguei olhando para Charlie, eu usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa mais feminina, que achei em meu guarda-roupa. Quando eu realmente precisava eu não achei.

- Está linda Bells.

- Que seja.

- Você vai se comportar.

- Estarei no meu melhor comportamento. – dei um sorriso doce e ele fez uma careta resmungando.

- Vamos ver. – a campainha tocou e fiquei sentada no sofá, Charlie estava na cozinha preparando o jantar.

- Bells atenda.

- Ok. – a contragosto fui para a porta e sorri ao abrir e era Edward.

- Você veio.

- Eu disse que vinha, não disse?

- Achei que a essa hora teria comprado uma passagem para a China. – ele riu.

- É vou pra China corto o cabelo tigelinha e começo a andar com os olhos apertadinhos. – ele apertou os olhos e comecei a rir.

- Entre. – ele começou a entrar quando vimos um carro estacionar em frente a viatura de Charlie e a Sue saiu.

Agora eu dei uma boa olhada nela. Até que ela era bonitinha, sua pele era morena meio amadeirada, ela devia ser da reserva La Push, tinha cabelos negros lisos e cumpridos e olhos pretos. Ela deu um bonito sorriso e se aproximou de nos.

- Olá Bella.

- Oi. – resmunguei sem olhá-la e ela fez uma careta.

- Bells. – Edward me deu um cutucão e sorri.

- Olá Sue, que bom que veio.

- Obrigada eu estava curiosa para conhecê-la.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Charlie evitava tanto o encontro que começava a achar que você tinha algum problema.

- Mesmo? – ela riu.

- Sim, que você fosse algum tipo de adolescente incendiário, ou uma traficante, ou... – ela continuou falando coisas absurdas e olhei para Edward que riu. – Ou algum tipo de psicótica que proibia Charlie de sair.

- Sabe Sue, eu acho que podemos ser amigas. – coloquei o meu braço no dela e a levei pra dentro da casa.

Tínhamos que admitir, a mulher tem uma mente interessante.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dez**

- Sim, que você fosse algum tipo de adolescente incendiário, ou uma traficante, ou... – ela continuou falando coisas absurdas e olhei para Edward que riu. – Ou algum tipo de psicótica que proibia Charlie de sair.

- Sabe Sue, eu acho que podemos ser amigas. – coloquei o meu braço no dela e a levei pra dentro da casa.

Tínhamos que admitir, a mulher tem uma mente interessante.

- Amigas? Ela não era ex-presidiária Bells? – Edward falou entrando e olhei feio pra ele.

- Edward! Não fale assim, Sue pode pensar mal de mim. – ele sorriu e olhei corando para Sue, ela riu.

- Não se preocupe Bella. Eu entendo por que você pense assim. Afinal eu também pensaria algo sim, se descobrisse de repente que meu pai tem uma namorada.

- Pois é. Tipo são 10 anos de mentira. E ele dizia que ia pescar.

- Cá entre nós, ele é um péssimo pescador.

- Eu já devia imaginar. E ele sempre colocava a culpa em mim, quando me levava. Dizendo que eu falava demais.

- Ele fazia isso comigo também. – nós começamos a rir, e meu pai entrou na sala.

- Estão se dando bem? – falou bem humorado, olhamos para ele com um sorrisinho, e ele engoliu em seco. – Como vai Edward?

- Bem chefe Swan. – Edward falou nervosamente e rolei os olhos.

- Me chame de Charlie. Sou seu sogro agora. – arquei uma sobrancelha olhando para meu pai que deu um sorriso amarelo, e foi até Edward e o abraçou pelos ombros.

Edward me olhou nervosamente e dei de ombros e puxei Sue para a sala, meu pai arrastou Edward para a cozinha, e pensei ter visto seus lábios se movendo, definitivamente em um pedido de socorro, algo como "Ajude-me".

Definitivamente ele precisava de mim, já ia para a cozinha quando Sue começou a falar.

- Então, seu namorado é muito bonito. – olhei para Sue esquecendo o que ia fazer e sorri.

- E como. E é complicado namorar alguém tão bonito.

- Eu imagino. As peruas devem ficar rodeando ele.

- Nem faz idéia. Na minha escola é cheia de piranhas. Mas Edward, sempre foi meu melhor amigo, e sempre me preferiu a elas.

- Oh ele parece ser um doce.

- Ele é mesmo. – olhei para ela e fiquei séria. – Então, quais as suas intenções com meu pai? – ela sorriu.

- Eu amo Charlie.

- Sério? – ela riu assentindo.

- Seu pai é ótimo Bella. Carinhoso, e gentil, e muito viril...

- Eca. Eu não preciso saber dos detalhes sórdidos. – ela gargalhou e estremeci. Parece que isso respondia minha pergunta, Charlie dava no coro. Quem diria.

- Não seja boba. Seu pai é homem precisa dessas coisas.

- Por favor, informação demais. Você por acaso, acha que meu pai gostaria de saber que Edward e eu já fizemos sexo.

- Já?

- É já. E foi bom, muito bom.

- Nossa. Vocês fazem um casal lindo. Mas não achei que já fizessem, seu pai com certeza pensa que não.

- Ainda bem. Morreria se meu pai soubesse.

- Sim, seria muito constrangedor.

- Nem fala. Já pensou ele descobrindo que eu chupei Edward.

- Bella...

- Sério, foi horrível, o gosto é horroroso. Já disse para Edward nunca mais.

- Isabella... – ela sussurrou me olhando em pânico e franzi o cenho.

- Por que ta fazendo essa cara? Não é tão ruim assim, eu faria de novo, eu só não engoliria...

- Isabella Marie Swan. – meu rosto ficou branco, e virei para trás e vi meu pai com a cara vermelha, tentei sorrir, Edward parecia que ia ter um infarto, e por que ele estava tão perto da porta?

- Hey pai. A Sue é ótima.

- Isabella...

- É serio, sou totalmente a favor de vocês casarem.

- A gente vai casar? – Sue falou toda animada e sorri para ela.

- É meu pai tava comentando.

- Estava Charlie?

- Eu... Eu... – ele começou a olhar em pânico de mim para ela sem saber o que dizer.

- Sério pai, vocês formam um casal lindo. Eu vou ser dama de honra, Sue pode mudar pra cá. Como vocês vão dividir o quarto, não vai mudar muita coisa. Lógico que nós não sabemos se ela é boa cozinheira, então é melhor o senhor continuar cozinhando por um tempo. Mas sou totalmente a favor do casamento... – enquanto eu falava sem parar eu fazia gestos mandando Edward embora, ele pareceu ter entendido, pois fugiu enquanto meu pai parecia zonzo com minha falação.

- Eu sou ótima cozinheira. – Sue falou de repente e olhamos para ela.

- Sério?

- Sim, não é Charlie? Sempre que ele fica em minha casa eu cozinho. E cozinho muito bem modéstia a parte. Charlie nunca reclamou, e sempre elogiou. Eu posso cuidar das refeições quando nos casarmos. Oh eu posso te ensinar Bella, te passar as receitas que minha mãe me ensinou.

- Mesmo. Seria ótimo, aqui entre nós, meu pai é meio ruinzinho na cozinha. Mas só tem ele mesmo. Então melhor nem reclamar. Tia Esme me ensinou a cozinhar um dia, mas eu não sou muito boa, eu botei fogo no miojo, ai ela me proibiu de ajudá-la.

- Ah não se preocupe, eu trago o meu extintor de incêndio para cá. Assim se pegar fogo a gente apaga e começa de novo.

- Você tem um extintor de incêndio?

- Tenho, eu tive alguns pequenos acidentes algumas vezes. Mas eu não desisti, e graças a isso sou uma ótima cozinheira. Não é Charlie? – nos olhamos pra onde ele deveria estar e estávamos sozinhas na sala.

- Ué, cadê ele?

- Acho que ele foi deitar um pouquinho.

- Por quê?

- Ele faz isso quando fica lá em casa. Ainda mais quando eu começo a falar com a minha irmã.

- Você tem uma irmã? – Sue sorriu animada e se sentou e começou a falar sobre sua família.

[...]

- Pode entrar. – meu pai sussurrou e entrei em seu quarto com um pequeno sorriso.

- Sue já foi. Ela disse que estava ficando tarde. Mas ela te liga.

- Ok.

- Você está bravo comigo?

- Por quê?

- Bom... Por eu ter feito sexo com Edward?

- Bells...

- Ou talvez, por que eu monopolizei sua namorada?

- Bells...

- A gente comeu toda a comida também. – falei corando e ele sorriu e sentou na cama e bateu no colchão ao seu lado.

- Venha aqui querida. – fui rapidinho ao seu lado e sentei, ele me abraçou pelos ombros e beijou meus cabelos.

- Eu estou feliz que você se deu bem com Sue. Eu sabia que você a adoraria. Ela é tão animada quanto você.

- Ela é mesmo. – ele sorriu.

- Sim, eu só fiquei um pouco zonzo.

- Desculpe.

- Não querida. Eu fico feliz que você achou alguém para conversar. Alguém parecido com você. Eu só senti que não era necessário lá. Sem contar que eu precisa digerir essa historia, de que minha filhinha já é uma mulher. – eu corei violentamente.

- Sem chances de você esquecer o que eu disse.

- Vai ser impossível esquecer Bells. – eu corei mais ainda.

- Não mate o Edward. A culpa é minha, eu praticamente o forcei. Ok eu não forcei, mas eu que o convenci, e uma coisa levou a outra e quando vimos, já estávamos nus e...

- Chega pentelha. – eu ri.

- Desculpe pai.

- Tudo bem. Vamos evitar palavras com o Edward, você e nus na mesma frase, ok?

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Ótimo. Agora me fale, você acha mesmo que eu devia casar com Sue?

- Seria ótimo pai. Ela é muito legal. Ela disse que vai me ensinar a cozinhar. E vamos começar por miojo, ela disse que é super fácil de fazer. E vai trazer o seu extintor de incêndio...

Eu continuei a tagarelar por algum tempo, até perceber que ele havia dormido, suspirei conformada. Isso sempre acontecia quando eu me empolgava. Sai do quarto dele e fui para o meu. Já era umas onze horas e resolvi ligar para Edward.

Deitei em minha cama pegando meu celular e discando seu número. Não demorou muito ele atendeu.

- Alô?

- Oi Edward.

- Bells. Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim. E você, vai vir me buscar amanhã?

- Claro que sim. Mas tava pensando seriamente em te esperar na esquina. A umas duas quadras da sua casa para ser mais exato. – eu gargalhei.

- Não seja covarde Edward,

- Covarde. Você disse para seu pai, um homem que tem uma arma que me fez um boquete. – eu corei vermelho brilhante.

- Edward!

- Ok, eu vou estar ai amanhã.

- Está bem.

- E como foi depois que eu sai?

- Eu fiquei conversando com Sue. Ela é bem legal.

- Então aceitou que ela não é uma ex-presidiária?

- Isso ainda está em discussão. Mas como em breve ela será minha madrasta, eu vou ser gentil com ela. Não posso chegar e perguntar na cara dela né. Tem que ser sutil.

- Eu tenho até medo dessa sua sutileza.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Bells, você na maior cara de pau, pediu pra pegar no meu pênis.

- Edward! – eu estava ficando vermelha.

- O que? É alguma mentira Srta. Swan.

- Idiota.

- Vai dormir, amanhã eu vou te buscar ok.

- Ok.

- Te adoro Bells. – meu coração pareceu uma escola de samba e sorri bobamente.

- Te adoro também. Beijo namorado. – ele riu baixinho.

- Beijos namorada.

Desliguei o telefone suspirando como boba. Meu coração disparado, eu estava com certeza apaixonada por Edward. Eu queria tanto que ele me amasse também.

Acordei no dia seguinte, mais animada. Depois de um banho, e fazer minha higiene matinal, prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, e cacei as minhas roupas no guarda roupa e vesti a calça jeans apertada de novo. Eu queria me sentir bonita para Edward. Busquei outra blusa de quando menor, achei uma blusa de alçinha, a vesti e meu busto ficava bem visível, e minha barriga um pouco a mostra, peguei minha jaqueta jeans e desci.

- Bom dia pai.

- Bom dia querida. Edward está te esperando lá fora. – rolei os olhos, e peguei uma torrada.

- Então eu já vou indo. – beijei sua bochecha e sai para fora, o carro dele estava estacionado em frente a viatura, sorri entrando no carro e dei um beijo rápido nele.

- Bom dia. – ele sorriu, mas ao reparar nas minhas roupas seu sorriso sumiu.

- Você vai assim?

- O que? Por quê? Eu to feia? – fiz um biquinho, e ele negou apressadamente.

- Não, não, você ta linda Bells. Mas...

- O que?

- Os outros garotos vão ficar te olhando. – rolei os olhos.

- Me poupe Edward. Eu tenho que agüentar quase a escola inteira babando em você. Mas você é meu, e eu arrebento que tentar te tirar de mim. Siga o mesmo exemplo. – ele me encarou com a boca aberta, mas acabou rindo.

- Ok. Pelo jeito vou ter que sair socando alguns caras hoje.

- Esse é o espírito. – sorri para ele o fazendo rir. Edward ligou o carro e fomos para a escola, ainda era cedo e o estacionamento estava meio vazio, olhei para os lados e quase não tinha ninguém, um sorriso malicioso se formou em meu rosto.

Edward já ia destravar as portas, mas segurei sua mão, tirei meu sinto e em seguida o dele e sentei em seu colo, ele engoliu em seco.

- Bells, o que ta fazendo?

- Sabe, a gente não teve muito tempo para nós desde o fim de semana.

- Isso é verdade. – suas mãos foram para as minhas coxas, subindo e descendo, rebolei em seu colo e senti sua ereção.

- Então estava pensando. Nós podíamos aproveitar esses minutinhos no carro. – mordi meu lábio, Edward gemeu e segurou minha nuca me puxando para um beijo, sua boca grudou na minha, e começamos a nos beijar urgentemente.

Nossas línguas brigando, minhas mãos já dentro da sua camisa arranhando sua pele. Edward gemeu contra meus lábios, afastei nossas bocas em busca de ar, ele sorriu e veio beijar meu pescoço e garganta, rebolei em seu colo já sentindo sua ereção.

- Bells...

- Hmmm?

- Quero você.

- Eu também... – gemi rebolando em seu colo. Graças a Deus os vidros eram escuros. Com alguma dificuldade sai do colo de Edward e tirei minhas calças e voltei para seu colo.

Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar, sua boca tomando a minha possessivamente, abri sua calça apressadamente e tirei seu pau pra fora, ele gemeu e o massageei, minha mão subindo e descendo por seu cumprimento.

- Deus... – sua boca saiu da minha e foi minha vez de atacar seu pescoço, lambendo sua pele.

- Camisinha. – pedi sem tirar a boca da sua pele, ele abriu o porta luvas e me entregou a embalagem, afastei um pouco e deslizei em seu membro, Edward gemeu e voltou a me beijar.

Suas mãos indo para minha calcinha e acariciando meu clitóris, eu gemi rebolando em seu colo, ele me penetrou com um dedo, me fazendo arfar sobre ele.

- Edward... – ele riu afastando a boca da minha, suas mãos me deixando, gemi de protesto, mas ele me ergueu afastando minha calcinha e deslizou para dentro de mim.

- Oh... oh...

- Tão bom... – Edward grunhiu e ficamos alguns segundos parados, sentindo como nos preenchíamos.

Sua boca veio para minha novamente e comecei a rebolar em seu colo, seu pau entrando e saindo de dentro de mim. Eu grunhi contra sua boca, apertando seus ombros.

- Oh Deus... – gemi interrompendo o beijo jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Isso Bells... – ele mordiscou minha garganta e rebolei com força, Edward gemeu e agarrou minha bunda me fazendo subir e descer com força sobre ele.

Meu centro já pulsava loucamente, e sentia seu pau se agitando dentro de mim. Voltamos a nos beijar, quando nosso ápice explodiu, nossos gemidos sendo engolidos por nossas bocas.

Ficamos nos beijando esperando nossos corpos se acalmarem, separamos nossos lábios e encostamos as testas sorrindo como bobos.

- Oi. – ele riu e mordiscou meu lábio inferior.

- Isso que é começar bem um dia de aula. – eu ri escondendo o rosto vermelho em seu pescoço. Senti beijos no meu cabelo e levantei o rosto sorrindo, Edward afagou minha bochecha e esfregou seu nariz contra o meu, meu coração parecia que ia explodir.

- Edward, eu queria dizer uma coisa.

- Pode dizer. – respirei fundo e toquei sua bochecha.

- Eu te... – alguém bateu no vidro nos interrompendo e bufei. Me apertei contra Edward e ele gemeu.

Quem estava fora não podia nos ver, mas nós podíamos ver, e não estava nada feliz em ver Tânia vadia Denali agora, ainda mais quando eu estava preste a dizer para Edward o que eu sentia.

Sem contar que ele ainda estava dentro de mim.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Onze_**

- Edward, eu queria dizer uma coisa.

- Pode dizer. – respirei fundo e toquei sua bochecha.

- Eu te... – alguém bateu no vidro nos interrompendo e bufei. Me apertei contra Edward e ele gemeu.

Quem estava fora não podia nos ver, mas nos podíamos ver, e não estava nada feliz em ver Tânia vadia Denali agora, ainda mais quando eu estava preste a dizer para Edward o que eu sentia.

Sem contar que ele ainda estava dentro de mim.

- Mas era só o que faltava. – Edward resmungou e começou a me soltar, mas não o soltei, sorri e antes que ele me impedisse eu abri o vidro.

- Pois não?

- Oh... – Tânia olhava de mim para Edward, seus olhos arregalaram e sorri abertamente.

- Então?

- Eu... Eu... – suspirei e olhei para Edward, ele estava vermelhinho, sorri e dei um beijinho nele e voltei a olhar para Tânia.

- Bem, enquanto você decide o que vai dizer, eu vou terminar aqui de ser fodida pelo meu namorado. – falei já fechando o vidro e vi a boca dela abrir em um enorme "O".

- Não devia ter feito isso. – Edward falou e olhei para ele que sorria, acabei rindo e dei outro beijinho nele.

- Bem, eu não menti, eu estava mesmo sendo fodida por você. – Edward ficou mais vermelho e ri, saindo de cima dele. Nos dois gememos.

Merda eu queria ele de novo.

Tentei me controlar ou perderíamos a aula.

- Bem nós não estávamos mais.

- Ela não precisava saber que nós já havíamos acabado. – dei de ombros e com alguma dificuldade coloquei minha calça de novo. Edward começou a se arrumar pegando a camisinha e colocando no bolso.

- Me livro disso no banheiro. – mordi os lábios e olhei para fora, Tânia ainda esperava.

- Sério Edward, essa menina não se toca não? – cruzei os braços irritada já com essa piranha. Edward riu e segurou meu rosto.

- Não ligue pra ela Bella, eu não ligo. – sorri e dei um beijinho nele.

- Ok, vou tentar. – saímos do carro, confesso que esperava que ela tivesse se tocado e saído, mas não, lá estava ela, e ainda me olhava como se quisesse explodir o meu celebro, a ignorei e segurei a mão de Edward.

- O que é Tânia?

- Eu... – ela bateu os cílios e arrumou uma mexa do seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Rolei os olhos.

- Quer saber, eu vou entrando.

- Bells? – soltei a mão de Edward e beijei sua bochecha e fui em direção a entrada. Não tava a fim de agüentar Tânia babando no meu Edward. Mal cheguei à entrada senti o braço de alguém e meu ombro e sorri ao ver Edward ao meu lado, mas escondi o sorriso rapidamente.

- O que ela queria?

- Não sei. – parei de andar.

- Não? – ele sorriu e começou a andar me fazendo ir com ele.

- Não, assim que você saiu, dei um tchau pra ela. – sorri me encostando em Edward.

- Oh, tomara que não seja nada importante. – falei dando de ombros e ele riu.

- Com certeza não era nada. – ele deu de ombros também e me levou para a sala.

[...]

Sentei na arquibancada olhando Edward jogar, ele ficava lindo de uniforme. Na verdade ele ficava gostoso, sério como não reparei nele antes?

Era tão estranho pensar em como éramos amigos, melhores amigos, confidentes, quase como irmãos. E agora... sorri vendo ele correr, e suspirei como uma boba apaixonada.

- Você sabe que Tânia quer te pegar não é? – a voz doce soou atrás de mim e me virei vendo Rosalie Hale.

- Como se eu tivesse medo dela. – Rosalie riu.

- Isso é o que mais irrita ela. – sorri abertamente.

- Eu sei. Ela deve estar me amaldiçoando.

- E como. Ela sempre pensou que ficaria com Edward.

- Pois é, eu também. – confessei evitando seu olhar e voltando a olhar para meu Edward.

- Eu sempre pensei que ele ficaria com você. – voltei a olhar para ela, minha sobrancelha arqueada.

- Mesmo? – ela riu.

- Mesmo. Olha Isabella, eu não tenho nada contra você. Eu só faço parte das lideres, e a chefe é Tânia. -Sim eu entedia como funcionava, se ela fosse minha amiga, Tânia podia tirar ela das lideres. Vadia.

- Não estou de pedindo para ser minha melhor amiga. – rolei os olhos e ela riu.

- Mas não sou sua inimiga, sabe disso não é?

- Bem, se não é inimiga, me chama de Bella.

- Então me chame de Rose.

- Ok. Então, já se acertou com o grandão?

- Grandão? – eu sorri.

- Emmett. – ela ficou com as bochechas rosadas.

- Oh. Eu não acho que daria certo.

- Por quê?

- Bem, ele não gosta muito das minhas amizades. – ela resmungou colocando o punho no queixo e olhando para os garotos correndo.

- Bem, e você quiser, eu posso dizer a ele que você é legal. – ela riu.

- Obrigada Bella. Mas não precisa. Eu não estou falando com você por isso.

- E por que está? – ela deu de ombros.

- Me deu vontade. – sorri.

- Bem, talvez me de vontade de falar com Emmett.

- Hey meninas. – deixei de olhar Rose quando Edward parou a minha frente e sorri.

- Oi. – corei um pouco com seu olhar, ele se abaixou e escovou os lábios contra os meus, me fazendo suspirar.

- Eu vou só tomar um banho e já vamos, ok?

- Ok.

- Se quiser ir para o carro, você está com a chave? – assenti sorrindo, ele me deu mais um beijo na bochecha e correu para o vestiário, Emmett e alguns garotos ao seu lado.

- Vocês são muito bonitinhos juntos. – eu corei mais ainda e olhei para ela.

- Er... Obrigada. – Rose riu e se levantou, vi as lideres entrando na quadra.

- Tenho que ir.

- Ok, bom treino?

- Obrigada Bella.

Já descia as arquibancadas querendo evitar a vadia, não estava com vontade de agüentar seu falatório. Mas antes que eu saísse ela me viu.

- Hey feiosa. – rolei os olhos e continuei andando, mas ela me alcançou.

- Eu falei com você.

- Eu acho que não ouvi, achei que era uma mosca zumbindo. – ela bufou.

- Escuta aqui feiosinha, fique sabendo que logo, logo Edward vai se cansar de você.

- Denali, eu conheço Edward desde pré-escola, e ele nunca cansou de mim. Se toca menina. – dei as costas pra ela, já indo para o estacionamento, mas ela me agarrou pelos cabelos.

Cai no chão, resmungando, levantei rapidamente, Tânia deu um passo para trás ao ver meu olhar de ódio.

- Eu vou te pegar. – grunhi indo pra cima dela, ela saiu correndo e eu a perseguindo pelo campo.

- AAAAAAAAh, alguém segura essa louca! – ela gritou indo para trás de alguns jogadores que apareceram por causa da confusão.

- Saiam da minha frente! – gritei tentando passar por eles, mas de repente braços me restringiram, olhei feio pra quem me segurava.

- Me solta Edward. – tentei me soltar do seu aperto, me debatendo, ele beijou meu pescoço.

- Calma linda. – parei cruzando os braços.

- Ela começou. – ele me virou para ele me abraçando.

- Não ligue pra ela Bells. – assenti respirando fundo, foi quando percebi que Edward estava sem camisa, ouvi alguns suspiros e fiquei na frente dele.

- Edward!

- O que?

- Por que você está aqui, assim?

- Assim?

- Sem camisa.

- Por que foram no vestiário me contar que minha namorada tava arrebentando as lideres.

- Oh por isso! – eu corei e ele me deu um beijo rápido.

- Agora, eu vou te levar até o carro antes de ir pro vestiário.

- Ok. – ele colocou o braço sobre os meus ombros e me levou para o estacionamento, as garotas não tiravam os olhos do peito do meu Edward, bufei e o abracei.

- Você não tá com frio não? – ele riu e beijou meu cabelo.

- Não, estou com um pouco de calor, de ficar correndo. Na verdade estou todo suado, melhor te soltar...

- Nem pense nisso. Se eu te soltar agora, elas pulam em cima. – ele riu alto.

- Não seja absurda Bells. – rolei os olhos, absurda nada.

Pobre e ingênuo Edward, ele nem imaginava. Se eu desse uma folguinha elas me tiravam ele, como lobas. Tânia seria a primeira da fila. Ele nem veria o que aconteceu.

- Prontinho. – ele murmurou e nem percebi que já havíamos chegado. Edward me encostou contra a lateral do carro e colou seu corpo ao meu. – Vai se comportar? – joguei meus braços sobre seu pescoço sorrindo.

- Depende. – fiz um biquinho e ele riu me beijando.

- Sabe no carro, antes de Tânia nos interromper.

- O que tem?

- O que você ia me dizer? – eu corei desviando os olhos dos dele.

- Nada não.

- Bells?

- Edward você vai congelar. – ele suspirou e me deu mais um beijo rápido.

- Ok, se comporte em. – sorri e entrei no carro assim que ele saiu. Minha mente martelava sobre se eu devia dizer a ele. Eu queria dizer, mas tinha um pouco de medo da reação de Edward.

E se ele não gostasse de mim?

E se ele me deixasse?

Eu morreria se o perdesse. Ok exagerei.

Mas eu não podia me imaginar sem Edward.

- Hey brigona.

- Edward eu só me defendi. – cruzei os braços irritada e ele beijou minha bochecha.

- Eu sei. Não de atenção a Tânia, você sabe como ela é Bells.

- Eu sei, eu só... Bem você sabe como eu sou. – ele sorriu e começou a dirigir.

- Sua casa ou minha? – perguntou com um sorriso e relaxei no banco enquanto discutíamos para onde ir.

[...]

- E ela vai me ensinar a cozinhar. – Esme fez uma careta e rolei os olhos.

Havíamos chegado à casa de Edward, claro que depois de uma calorosa discussão, aonde ele lembrou-me várias vezes, que em minha casa era possível ele não voltar vivo.

Então acabamos indo para sua casa, e enquanto ele foi tomar banho, eu contava a Esme sobre a namorada do meu pai.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara. Ela tem um extintor de incêndio. – Esme arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri, ela riu.

- Bem, então eu desejo sorte, e que um extintor de incêndio seja o suficiente. – sorri animada para Esme.

- Eu também. Oh espero que Sue saiba fazer biscoitos. Eu gostaria de aprender a fazer biscoitos como os seus. – Esme sorriu.

- Bem se ela não souber, eu lhe passo a receita.

- Sério? – ela riu.

- Claro Bella, você é da família.

- Sou? Ah é por que to namorando o Edward?

- Claro que não. Você sempre foi parte da família. – Esme me abraçou pelos ombros e sorri. Olhei rapidamente em direção a escada e olhei para Esme.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Nossa, deve ser sério. Você nunca pergunta se pode perguntar, já sai perguntando. – eu ri, mas meu sorriso morreu. – Pode falar querida.

- Bem, sabe eu... – torci minhas mãos nervosamente, olhei para Esme que me esperava pacientemente, respirei fundo. – Eu tenho tido sentimentos por Edward.

- Sentimentos?

- Sim, sabe. Eu adoro Edward, ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo. Sabe daqueles em que eu confiaria de olhos fechados, e é tão estranho estar namorando o melhor amigo. Tipo e se as coisas não derem certo, e eu quero muito que dêem. E depois que começamos a nos envolver eu venho sentindo, bem eu me sinto meio que apaixonada.

- Oh. – Esme me olhou com os olhinhos brilhando. - Querida. Isso é maravilhoso.

- Mas... mas e se ele não sentir o mesmo?

- Você acha que ele não gosta de você?

- Eu acho que sim. Mas e se ele só gostar, mas não...

- Te amar. Oh Bella... – ela me abraçou. - Você vai ter que confiar no seu coração.

- E se ele estiver meio louco. Você sabe que eu sou meio louca né, meu coração deve ser também. – Esme riu e beijou minha testa.

- Todos somos loucos quando se trata de amor. – eu ri e suspirei.

- Então você acha que eu deveria contar?

- Contar o que? – Edward entrou na cozinha e beijou minha bochecha, em seguida esfregou o nariz contra o meu e me deu um beijinho rápido.

- Acho que deve sim. – Esme murmurou e Edward se afastou de mim corando um pouco.

- Contar o que? – ele perguntou novamente me encarando e sorri.

- Depois eu te conto. – pisquei para Esme e voltei a comer.

Eu iria contar para ele. Só não sabia como.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Doze_**

Mais tarde naquela noite Edward me levou para casa, logo após o jantar. Eu estava um pouco ansiosa. Eu realmente queria lhe dizer como eu me sentia.

Mas o medo dele me rejeitar ou se afastar, era maior que tudo. Lógico que talvez eu estivesse sendo boba, e Edward me amasse, assim como eu o amo, ou ele simplesmente me mandaria ir catar coquinho.

Poxa eu nem sabia aonde dava coquinho. Existe uma arvore de coquinho? E será que ela é parecida com as arvores onde ficam os cocos normais? Tipo um mini coqueiro?

- Isabella Swan! – Edward gritou na minha cara e pisquei.

- O que?

- Estou te chamando há uns cinco minutos?

- Oh... – eu corei e olhei para minhas mãos. – Desculpe eu me distrai.

- Com o que?

- Bem sabe, eu tava me perguntando. De onde vêm os coquinhos?

- O que?

- Tipo eu sei que os cocos são das palmeiras, coqueiros né, mas e o coquinhos?

- Eu...?

- Tipo das mini palmeiras, ou coqueirozinhos?

- Cala a boca Swan. – fiz um biquinho e Edward riu.

- Eu só estava curiosa. – murmurei e ele suspirou e pegou minha mão.

- Não sei de onde veio isso. Mas os coquinhos... bem eu acho que dos coqueiros normais, eu sei lá Bells.

- Oh. E agora, essa dúvida vai me consumir. Como vou poder dormir sossegada sem saber de onde...

- Bella do que você está falando? – ele me interrompeu, e olhei para seus olhos nervosa e suspirei.

- Deixa pra lá. Amanhã nos falamos.

- O que? – eu nem dei tempo dele falar, dei um beijo rápido em sua boca e sai do carro, correndo para dentro de casa. Acenei antes de fechar porta, mas ainda pude ver Edward me olhando com a boca aberta.

- Hey Bells.

- Oi pai.

- Cadê Edward?

- Ele... – mal comecei a falar e tocaram a campainha, franzi as sobrancelhas e abri a porta e Edward me encarava sorrindo.

- Edward... – ele riu e me mostrou minha mochila. – Merda. – guinchei e ele riu.

- Sério Bella, eu não sabia que você podia se mover tão rápido. – eu corei levemente e ele sorri e olhou para dentro, acho que a procura de meu pai, sem ver ninguém me deu um beijo rápido.

- Na verdade nem eu sabia. – ele sorriu torto.

- Posso te buscar amanhã?

- Por que ta perguntando? Você sempre vem me buscar. Por que você cansou de me dar carona? – acusei já ficando irritada, e cruzando os braços. – É isso né, você cansou de mim. Vai me chutar como se eu fosse um saco velho de coquinhos.

- Mas você cismou com esses coquinhos. Bella eu nunca te chutaria.

- Mas você está tentando se livrar de mim, não me a... – tampei a boca apressadamente. E meus olhos encheram de lagrimas, Edward estreitou os olhos e se aproximou de mim.

- Hmmm... Acho que sei o que está acontecendo.

- É? – ele continuou me olhando e evitei seus olhos, fitei minhas mãos que torciam nervosamente.

- Sim, você está de TPM! – falou pesaroso.

- O que? Vai se danar eu não...

Ok talvez eu estava de TPM, eu me sentia meio ansiosa e nervosa, irritada e com vontade de chorar. Uma montanha russa emocional, Edward normalmente me evitava nesses dias.

Sim ele fugia como um homem covarde e me jogava para meu pai.

Tipo você colocou no mundo, se vira!

Não que ele falasse isso para meu pai, ele tinha medo de morrer se falasse algo assim. Mas eu e ele sabíamos que era o que ele fazia. Mas agora as coisas mudaram, ele era meu namorado, e teria que agüentar meus humores, e embarcar na montanha russa comigo. Afinal não faltavam lugares.

- Claro que eu quero que você venha amanhã. – falei sorrindo e ele fez uma careta.

- Esse cargo de namorado, não dá pra se livrar de você não é? – eu poderia ficar chocada, mas sorri.

- Não meu chapa, você já comprou e não aceitamos devoluções. – ele suspirou e sorriu quando me abraçou e beijou meu rosto.

- E quem disse que eu quero devolver? – eu sorri abertamente e encostei a cabeça em seu peito. – Tava mais pensando em um empréstimo.

- Edward! – bati em seu peito o fazendo rir e esfregar o nariz contra o meu.

- Você é linda sabia? – eu corei com o elogio repentino e ele sorriu mais.

- Edward, eu...

- Crianças está tarde, vocês tem aula amanhã. – meu pai apareceu atrás de mim, e Edward me soltou imediatamente.

- Boa noite chefe Swan.

- Edward. – ele falou serio e bufei.

Merda, er ao momento perfeito.

Olhei feio para meu pai que ficou confuso. A voz de Edward me distraiu e ele aproveitou para fugir para a cozinha.

- Eu já ia mesmo Bells. Boa noite. – se aproximou para me beijar e ouvimos uma batida forte na geladeira, Edward se afastou rapidamente e acenou correndo de volta pro seu carro.

- Pai! – bufei indo pra cozinha e ele sorria.

- O que?

- Pare de assustar o Edward. Ou eu serei uma encalhada na vida. – ele fez uma careta.

- Eu não fiz nada Bells. Agora vou dormir e você já devia estar na cama.

Ainda irritada fui para meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Poxa não sabia que confessar seu amor pelo seu melhor amigo fosse tão complicado. Estava sem sono e olhei meu computador decrépito.

Sorri ao vê-lo e lembrei quando pesquisei sobre sexo nele, meu rosto corou de vergonha, mas ignorei e me levantei indo até ele e o ligando. Eu tinha uma duvida que estava me corroendo e eu precisava descobrir isso.

Aproveitei enquanto o PC trabalhava e fui fazer minha higiene e vestir meu pijama.

Quando voltei a minha escrivaninha, entrei no s Google e digitei minha pesquisa, "qual o nome da arvore que da coquinhos?".

Agora era só esperar.

[...]

- Bom dia Bells.

- Dia pai. – resmunguei me jogando em uma cadeira, eu usava minhas roupas largas, meu cabelo um emaranhado em um rabo de cavalo, cá entre nós, um cavalo bem mal cuidado.

Eu estava usando óculos escuros, meu pai me olhou atentamente e voltou a tomar o seu café.

- Carona para escola hoje?

- Não, Edward vai me levar. – ele parou de beber.

- Sério?

- É, como namorado ele tem que me agüentar até nesse dias.

Sim eu estava naqueles dias, aqueles dias tenebrosos, apocalípticos, dias em que era preferível estar no inferno tomando limonadas com o diabo... Ok eu estava menstruada. Mas dava tudo no mesmo.

- Pobre rapaz.

Olhei feio para ele.

Alem de estar nos dias dumal, eu ainda não achei nada sobre os coquinhos. Ô vida ingrata. Ouvi a buzina lá fora e me levantei, dei um beijo no meu pai e sai para fora.

Edward ao contrario do usual, me esperava encostado na porta, acabei sorrindo, ele abriu os braços e o abracei apertado, ele beijou meus cabelos.

- Como está se sentindo?

- O que acha?

- Não brigue comigo, lembre-se é meu primeiro dia. – eu acabei sorrindo.

- Obrigada por ficar comigo. – ele sorriu seu lindo sorriso torto.

- Bem, eu não tive escolha, já que eu não podia devolver. – ele piscou pra mim e acabei rindo baixinho.

- Vamos logo. – Edward abriu a porta para mim e correu para seu lado, assim que estávamos dentro ele segurou minha mão e me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Sabe eu gosto quando se veste assim. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Ta me zoando, e logo cedo?

- Não, é serio. Assim você é só minha, e não tenho que ficar olhando feio pra cada moleque da escola.

- Oh, isso foi uma das coisas mais românticas que alguém já me disse. Ok mais ou menos. – Edward riu.

Ele estacionou na sua vaga de sempre e deitei a cabeça no banco o olhando, a mão de Edward veio para minha bochecha e fechei os olhos aproveitando seu carinho, senti sua respiração pertinho do meu rosto e suspirei quando sua boca encostou na minha.

Primeiro levemente, tocando os lábios contra os seus, em seguida chupando meu lábio superior e em seguida o inferior. Tateei pelo banco e toquei sua coxa, Edward gemeu contra meus lábios e sua língua invadiu minha boca.

Com força e determinação me fazendo gemer contra seus lábios, eu já queria subir em seu colo e repetirmos o que fizemos ontem. A boca dele se afastou da minha ofegante e ele sorriu.

- Você é realmente linda Isabella, e toda minha. – eu sorri e me inclinei para beijá-lo outra vez, minha mão subindo para o caminho da alegria entre suas pernas, mas ele segurou minha mão.

- Não Bells.

- O que? Por que?

- Bem, você está... – ele me olhou inquisitivamente e fiquei com a boca aberta o olhando.

- O que?

- Merda Bells, vai mesmo me fazer dizer. Você está menstruada. – ele sussurrou a ultima palavra e corei.

- Oh isso. Bem não da pra fazer assim?

- Eu...

- Por que você não me quer assim?

- Não, quer dizer...

- Você não gosta mais de mim?

- Bells, eu só pensei que você não, bem que você ficaria desconfortável.

- Oh... Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. Sempre achei que dava sempre, mas pensando bem, fazer sexo nessas circunstancias deve mesmo ser desconfortável. E meio nojento, sem falar na sujeira, e... – Edward me beijou e sorri contra sua boca.

- Foco Bells. – ele murmurou contra meus lábios e sorri agarrando seus cabelos e o beijando de volta.

Ouvimos o sinal batendo e relutantemente saímos do carro, Edward pegou minha mão e fomos para a aula.

As primeiras aulas foram normais. O mesmo de sempre, eu e Edward fazendo nossos deveres juntos, indo para as classes de mãos dadas. Na hora do almoço estávamos chegando ao refeitório quando vimos Emmett no meio do caminho.

- Hey Cullen.

- Fala Emmett. – eles deram aqueles toquinhos de macho, socando o punho um do outro.

- O Treinador disse que o treino vai ser mais cedo novamente. Você já está liberado da ultima aula.

Edward e Emmett conversaram mais um pouco enquanto seguíamos para o refeitório, assim que chegamos vi Tânia que se escondeu atrás de uma das suas lideres, e sorri.

Isso mesmo, se esconde vadia o seu ta guardad! - eu disse mentalmente, Edward nos levou para a fila, e nem percebi quando ele encheu uma única bandeja e levou para nossa mesa de sempre.

Emmett se sentou conosco, roubando algumas das besteiras que Edward havia jogado na bandeja. Sorri vendo ele brigar com o amigo, por que ele roubava um potinho de pudim que ele havia pegado especialmente para mim.

- Para de roubar o lanche da Bella.

- Ah Bella nem ta comendo Edward.

- Ela vai comer depois. Isso se você deixar algo pra ela.

- Para de ser fresco Edward. Seja homem e se imponha.

- Eu me imponho.

- Mal começaram a namorar e ela já esta te dominando.

- Ela não me domina. – cara eles falavam como se nem estivesse aqui. Rolei os olhos e peguei o pudim que Emmett havia esquecido para discutir com Edward, e os observei.

- Domina sim, prefere dar o pudim para ela, do que para seu amigo do peito, quase um irmão.

- Emmett não vou nem responder esse comentário.

- Claro, por que ela ta te dominado.

- Não to dominado, eu só estou apaixonado. – assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Edward minha colherzinha caiu na mesa, os dois olharam para a mesa suja de pudim e em seguida para mim que estava de boca aberta.

- Bells?


	13. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Treze**

**Pov. Edward**

– Domina sim, prefere dar o pudim para ela, do que para seu amigo do peito, quase um irmão.

– Emmett não vou nem responder esse comentário.

– Claro, por que ta dominado.

– Não to dominado, eu só estou apaixonado. – assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca eu percebi o que havia dito.

– Bells? – chamei seu nome mas ela só me encarava com a boca aberta.

Merda!

Eu planejava, algo totalmente diferente, não revelar a minha namorada que a amava enquanto discutia por comida com Emmett.

Olhei feio para Emmett que estava tão chocado quanto Bella, o cutuquei com o cotovelo. Ele me olhou e pigarreou.

– Olha a hora eu... Ah que se dane, eu to fora. – ele fugiu dali rapidamente e voltei a olhar para Bella.

– Bells? – segurei sua mão que antes segurava a colher do pudim e ela me olhou ainda com a boca aberta, agora o que eu poderia dizer para fazê-la voltar ao normal, bem um normal Bella Swan pelo menos.

Somente uma coisa me vinha a cabeça e tentei sorrir, quando falei a coisa mais absurda que me veio a mente.

– A arvore que da coquinhos é Macaúba. – Bella piscou algumas vezes e me deu um sorriso gigantesco.

– É verdade?

– É eu pesquisei na internet... – ela riu me interrompendo e apertou de leve minha mão que segurava a sua.

– Você me ama? – eu corei e me aproximei dela, ficando bem pertinho do seu rosto.

– Eu achei que fosse meio obvio. – ela riu baixinho.

– Não era, mas é bom saber. – sorri e beijei seus lábios.

– Bem, então e você? – tamborilei meus dedos na mesa e ela corou de leve.

– Eu o que?

– Você bem, me ama?

– Ah isso, bem achei que era meio obvio pra você né. Tipo não é como se eu fosse do tipo que sai agarrando todo garoto bonitinho que tem por ai, até que tem uns bem bonitinhos na escola, mas eu não consigo me imaginar fazendo sexo com eles. Se bem que nem com você eu pensava assim, e bem até que foi bom eu ter curiosidades sobre sexo né, por que... – eu já estava ficando zonzo como sempre ficava quando Bella disparava a falar, segurei sua mão chamando sua atenção.

– Isabella.

– O que?

– Foco.

– OK, então, como eu ia dizendo foi bom que te ataquei, não que isso me faça uma tarada, mas você gostou também, então nem adianta reclamar agora e... Do que a gente tava falando mesmo? – eu ri.

– Eu queria saber se você me ama, como eu te amo. – ela riu e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Claro que amo. – sorri abertamente e afaguei sua bochecha.

– Você é linda Isabella, e eu e amo. – falei como eu deveria ter dito e ela corou.

– Eu também te amo Edward, muito mesmo. Demais até, e eu estava morrendo de medo de te contar, por que vai que você só gostava de mim, ou só me aturasse, sabe... – eu a beijei rapidamente para impedir que ela falasse mais. Seus braços foram para meu pescoço e a puxei para meu colo, sua língua afoita invadiu minha boca e gemi.

Deus teria que esperar alguns dias para estar com ela.

Quando afastamos os lábios ofegantes ela sorria levemente, sua testa encostou na minha e sorri, minhas mãos subindo e descendo por suas costas.

– Você é louca Isabella Swan. – esfreguei meu nariz contra o seu a fazendo ri baixinho.

– Bem Edward Cullen, não é nenhuma novidade, e parece que você me ama mesmo assim. – falou sorrindo presunçosa e ri.

– De fato eu amo mesmo.

**Pov. Bella**

Sentei na arquibancada ao lado de um milhão de alunos, ok menos, não havia tantos alunos assim em Forks High School, um 100 talvez 110, vai saber, não é como se eu ficasse contando cada um.

Enfim olhei para o campo e acenei para os garotos, Edward caminhava com os caras para o campo e todos aplaudiam animados para verem os rapazes jogarem. Bem os caras, as meninas com certeza vinham para ver os garotos de uniforme, sabe como dizem, não a nada mais sexy do que um cara usando uniforme e suado.

Mas elas podiam tirar o cavalinho da chuva, pois esse cara suado de uniforme era meu. Pensei enquanto descia arquibancada e Edward vinha em minha direção, eu podia sentir os olhares de ódio nas minhas costas, mas eu não podia me importar, ele era meu e me amava.

Já fazia três dias que ele havia confessado, e meu coração ainda tamborilava sempre que ele repetia seu amor por mim.

– Oi amor.

– Oi jogador. – ele sorriu e me abraçou apertado, Edward estava lindo em seu uniforme do time, mordi o lábio olhando para ele.

– O que está olhando?

– Você fica muito sexy de uniforme. – ele riu e mordiscou meu lábio.

– Você ainda está, como você diz, nos seus dias dumal? – eu corei e ele riu.

– Não.

– Hmmm, então mais tarde eu deixo você tirar meu uniforme. – dei uma risadinha, já me sentia animada com a idéia.

– Não vejo a hora. – Edward se aproximou escovando seus lábios contra os meus, suspirei contra sua boca e fiquei na ponta dos pés o abraçando pelo pescoço.

Edward gemeu, suas mãos em minhas costas desciam para minha bunda e ele me apertou contra ele, gemi baixinho e afastei minha boca da dele.

– Se comporte.

– Foram três longos dias Bells. – eu ri.

– Eu sei. Mas eu te recompenso. – ele sorriu e mordiscou minha orelha sussurrando em seguida.

– Hmmm, eu estou ansioso por isso. Vou pegá-la de jeito Isabella Swan. – eu ri baixinho.

– Bem estou ansiosa por isso também. – ele sorriu, e esfregou o nariz no meu, eu adorava quando ele fazia isso, era tão doce, tão Edward.

– Eu te amo.

– Te amo. – ouvimos a musica da banda da escola e as lideres gritando, o treinador chamou Edward e ele me deu um beijo rápido.

– Me deseje sorte.

– Bem se você ganhar... – fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei sua orelha antes de sussurrar. – Eu prometo lhe dar alguns beijos, bem aqui. – e pra firmar meu ponto eu apertei seu membro, Edward gemeu e estreitou os olhos pra mim, eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

– Você é terrível Isabella Swan.

– Mas você me ama mesmo assim.

– Eu faço. – ele piscou pra mim e fui para meu lugar.

Eu sempre sentava sozinhas nos jogos de Edward, eu na verdade não gostava muito de futebol, então eu sempre trazia um livro, ou meu celular para ouvir musica. Mas agora eu era sua namorada, era meu dever ver o jogo e torcer por ele.

**15 minutos depois.**

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh. – alguém gritou ao meu lado me fazendo pular e acordar do meu cochilo.

Merda.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntei para o doido gritando ao meu lado, ele tinha a cara toda pintada e um "S" enorme no peito nu, olhei para seus amigos ao lado e eles tinham as outras letras, um F, O, R, K.

Pelo jeito eram fanáticos.

– Cullen, com a assistência de MacCarty fez um touchdown.

– Oh. – tentei agitar os braços, na verdade eu não sabia o que fazer pra comemorar um touch... seja lá como chama. – Hey, posso participar da torcida de vocês? – os caras fanáticos se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

Um deles pegou uma tinta do bolso e escrever Forks na minha testa, a tinta era vermelha e eu só torcia pra isso sair com água depois.

O resto do jogo eu me juntei aos fanáticos, fazendo a ola e gritando quando necessário. Quando o jogo finalmente acabou nos tínhamos ganhados, os caras me abraçaram e acho que um deles apertou minha bunda.

Mas eles foram legais em me deixar participar da torcida deles então eu fingi não perceber. Me despedi deles e desci para o campo, Edward se livrou dos colegas e correu até mim, mal cheguei ao campo ele havia jogado o capacete fora e me abraçou apertado.

– Ganhamos.

– Eu vi. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Viu?

– Vi sim. Ok eu cochilei nos primeiros minutos, mas depois eu me juntei aos fanáticos e torci pra valeu. – mostrei minha testa e ele riu.

– Você realmente entrou no espírito.

– Entrei mesmo. Embora os fanáticos disseram que seria mais legal se eu tirasse a blusa e escrevesse seu nome no peito. Mas eu disse a eles, que te amava, mas não tava demente.

– Ainda bem. – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

– Fiquei feliz em ter você aqui.

– Eu sempre venho aos seus jogos Edward.

– Sim, mas você sempre fica lendo, ou ouvindo musica. – eu corei.

– Você via isso é? – ele riu.

– Sim, eu podia te ver. Eu vi você cochilando também. – meu rosto ficou mais vermelho se possível.

– Oh bem, então vi os fanáticos?

– Com certeza. Eles não estavam com frio?

– Eu perguntei, eles disseram que seu amor pelo jogo era maior que o frio. Ai eu os chamei de fanáticos, eles não se importaram muito. – dei de ombros e me pendurei nele. – Então, quando eu vou poder te livrar das suas roupas? – movi as sobrancelhas e Edward ficou vermelho.

– Eu achei que você estava brincando.

– Bem, eu falava serio. – Edward riu e agarrou minha mão e me puxou em direção aos vestiários, sorri o seguindo, ele parou em frente o vestiário masculino.

– Me espere aqui. – correu para dentro e voltou com sua mochila, agarrou minha mão e me levou para o das meninas.

Eu ri quando entramos e travamos a porta.

– As lideres não usam esse banheiro?

– As vezes. – minha risada foi maior, mas logo esquecida quando fui prensada na parede e a boca de Edward colada na minha. Eu gemi quando sua língua se enroscou na minha e ele se esfregou em mim.

– Deus... – ofeguei contra sua boca e comecei a abrir suas calças rapidamente, Edward estava suado e sujo, mas ele estava muito sexy.

O empurrei pelos ombros e sorrindo me ajoelhei e terminei de tirar suas calças, tirei sua proteção e cueca e seu pau já duro saltou na frente do meu rosto, sorri e lambi a ponta.

– Merda... – Edward grunhiu apoiando as mãos na parede, seus quadris indo em direção ao meu rosto.

Sorri e passei minha língua em todo ele, de cima a baixo, algumas vez dando chupadas, ele grunhia e movia os quadris, eu ri e chupei a ponta achatando minha língua contra a glande.

– Bella... por favor... – ele gemeu roucamente e mordisquei a pontinha, eu estava ficando boa nisso, sorrindo eu o engoli, minha boca o sugando e tentando tomar o mais fundo que conseguia.

– Oh merda... – ele grunhiu, eu podia sentir ele se agitando contra minha boca, minha língua serpenteava pelo seu cumprimento, minha boca se movendo para cima e para baixo.

Ele fodia minha boca e eu já me sentia molhada, comecei a sugá-lo com força e senti ele ficando quente, muito quente e tremendo.

– Bells, eu vou... – afastei a boca rapidamente e comecei a massageá-lo com minhas mãos, Edward grunhiu e gozou, deixei cair no chão.

Ele ofegava e passava a mão pelos cabelos suados.

– Você é demais Bells. – eu corei e me levantei. – Temos que limpar... – abracei seu pescoço beijando sua boca com urgência.

– As lideres limpam. – falei contra sua boca e ele riu e me pressionou contra a parede. Eu gemi e me esfreguei nele, Edward gemeu já começando a ficar animado de novo.

– Eu senti sua falta. – Edward gemeu começando a beijar meu pescoço, sua língua em minha pele me arrepiando, sua mão veio para minha calça e a desabotoou, seus dedos encontraram minha entrada e gemi.

– Oh eu também... – gemi rebolando em sua mão, Edward grunhiu girando os dedos dentro de mim. – Edward... – murmurei seu nome, ele afastou sua mão e seu corpo de mim, rapidamente tirou sua roupa e foi a mochila e pegou uma camisinha.

Ele massageava seu pau e colocou a camisinha, aproveitei para me livrar da calça e da minha blusa, ele voltou para minha, agarrando meus quadris, cruzei as pernas a sua volta já sentindo seu membro pulsando contra minha entrada.

– Deus Bells... – ele grunhiu e se posicionou em meu sexo. – Tão molhada.

– Vem Edward... Oh... – ofeguei quando ele deslizou para dentro de mim, tão bom...

Meus pensamentos ficaram perdidos, foram três longos dias, e ele estar em mim era malditamente bom.

Ele se movia com rapidez dentro de mim, sua boca em meu pescoço, seios e ombros, subindo e descendo e as minhas mãos em seu corpo, costas, peito. Parecia que nunca tínhamos suficiente um do outro.

Minha entrada já pulsava e eu viria logo, Edward também, podia sentir ele pulsando dentro de mim, arquei meu corpo contra o seu, o fazendo gemer alto. Sua mão foi até meu clitóris e começou a esfregá-lo, meu corpo inteiro inflamou e meu sexo se contraio, mastigando o pau de Edward.

Ele grunhiu quando meu gozo veio e ele me seguiu. Ficamos abraçados tentando acalmar nossas respirações por alguns minutos. Quando estávamos mais calmos, Edward me colocou de pé e saiu de dentro de mim.

Seus lábios vieram para os meus e gemi contra sua boca, ele afagou meu cabelo sorrindo, esfregou seu nariz contra o meu e sorriu me olhando nos olhos.

– Se toda vez que o time ganhar for assim... – deixou a frase no ar e ri.

– Não precisa ser só quando ele ganhar. Vai ser sempre que você quiser. – ele sorriu brilhantemente e me abraçou apertado.

– Eu vou te querer pra sempre Bells. – suspirei e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito.

– Eu também. Para sempre.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatorze**

– Não precisa ser só quando ele ganhar. Vai ser sempre que você quiser. – ele sorriu brilhantemente e me abraçou apertado.

– Eu vou te querer pra sempre Bells. – suspirei e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito.

– Eu também. Para sempre.

Edward sorriu e esfregou seu nariz no meu, dei uma risadinha e ouvimos algumas batidas na porta, meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Merda! – Edward grunhiu e começou a pegar suas roupas, vestiu as calças do uniforme e as proteções e camisa ficou na sua mão. Me vesti rapidamente.

– TEM ALGUEM AI? – ouve alguns gritos e mais batidas. Edward me entregou sua mochila e pegando as coisas fomos até a porta a abrindo.

Assim que a abriu demos de cara com as lideres. Tânia na frente delas e nos olhando com a boca aberta.

– Mas o que...? – ela começou e seus olhos disparavam entre minhas roupas tortas e meu cabelo todo bagunçado e o peito de Edward. Na verdade ela estava encarando demais o peito do meu Edward.

Já irritada fiquei na frente dele e coloquei a mão na cintura encarando Tânia.

– Pois não?

– E... esse é nosso vestiário. – ela falou engolindo em seco e sorri colocando a mão no peito.

– Oh é mesmo. – olhei para Edward que estava com as bochechas rosadinhas. – Entramos no vestiário errado, amor. – murmurei e ele riu baixo. Voltei a olhar para Tânia.

– Eu sinto muito. Mas estávamos tão felizes pela vitoria que precisávamos comemorar. – dei um grande sorriso e Tânia bufou.

– Comemorem em outro lugar.

– Ah nos vamos. Aqui foi só o aquecimento. – pisquei para ela e agarrei a mão de Edward o puxando para longe daquelas taradas.

– Não acredito que você disse isso.

– Nem eu. Mas Tânia ta começando a me irritar. Poxa ela não se toca. – resmunguei indo em direção ao seu carro.

– Hey Bells, eu ia tomar um banho antes... – me virei para ele com um pequeno sorriso.

– Que tal irmos pra sua casa e eu te dou um banho? – Edward abriu a boca algumas vezes a fechando novamente, por fim sorriu e começou a me puxar em direção ao seu carro.

– Então vamos logo.

[...]

– Eu não sei, eu pareço um bolo. – olhei para Esme que ria do meu pequeno comentário. Mas tínhamos que admitir, era um vestido estranho. – E um bolo feio. – completei, e ela riu mais.

Já havia experimentando vários vestidos e sempre eu achava um motivo para reclamar deles. Aposto que Esme já estava se arrependendo de ter vindo comigo.

– Você está adorável querida.

– Ta, amanhã vão falar, lá vai o bolinho ambulante.

– Não precisa exagerar, vamos ver esse. – ela me entregou um vestido azul e suspirei de alivio, ele não tinha vários forros, e nem era cheio de babados.

– Esse parece legal. – sussurrei o pegando e ela sorriu.

– Eu o achei lindo. E definitivamente você não vai parecer um bolo. – eu ri e entrei no provador e tirei o vestido de bolo, e vesti o azul. Ele era tomara que caia, e batia nos joelhos sendo um pouco rodado, havia laço preto que cobria toda a cintura.

Respirando fundo sai do provador e girei mostrando o vestido para Esme. Ela estava sendo tão legal em vir comigo. Sorri ao ver seus olhos brilhando.

– Oh Bella, você está tão linda. – corei passando as mãos pelo tecido macio.

– Ele é lindo tia.

– Você quer ele?

– Sim, eu realmente gostei dele. Quanto será que custa?

– Não, é meu presente.

– Tia...

– Nem comece, eu sou sua tia e futura sogra. – eu ri e a abracei.

– Obrigada tia. Ele é lindo. – ela beijou minha testa e mandou eu me trocar e foi pagar pelo vestido.

Fomos comprar sapatos depois e isso foi mais fácil, escolhi uma sapatilha azul com um laçinho preto, para combinar com o vestido. Depois fomos comer no Mcdonalds.

– Ansiosa para o baile? – Esme perguntou quando nos sentamos, as bandejas na nossa frente.

– Sim. Acho que vou acabar vomitando.

– Não precisa estar tão ansiosa. Edward estará com você. – sorri amplamente.

– Eu sei.

– Então... – ela começou sem me olhar e ri.

– O que?

– Você já disse a ele. – eu corei, havia esquecido de contar a ela. Afinal foi bem nos meus dias dumal. E eu evito as pessoas esses dias. Então não fui na casa de Edward.

– Sim.

– Oh. – ele pegou minha mão sob a mesa e ri.

– Foi lindo, e na verdade ele disse primeiro.

– Fico feliz. Eu sabia que ele te amava. Edward é tão doce quanto Carlisle, da pra ver nas ações quando eles amam.

– Você e tio Carl, fazem um lindo casal.

– Vocês também querida.

Sorrimos uma para a outra e começamos a comer.

[...]

Cheguei em casa exausta. O baile seria amanhã à noite e estava ansiosa. Felizmente o problema da roupa já havia sido resolvido. Agora só precisava superar meu nervosismo.

Eu nunca havia ido a um baile. Eu nem sabia o que se fazia em um. Ok se dança e toma ponche, ponche batizado. Bem era o que acontecia nos filmes. Alias eu nem gostava de ponche. E ainda mais batizado, era só o que me faltava tomar ponche batizado no meu primeiro baile acabar bêbada e estragar a noite.

– Tudo bem Bells? – ouvi a voz do meu pai e levantei os olhos, eu ainda estava parada na porta segurando as sacolas.

– Sim. Como está pai?

– Bem querida. Divertiu-se com Esme?

– Oh sim, foi ótimo. Ela me deu o vestido de presente. – falei sorrindo e ele riu.

– Que bom. Então, Sue vem jantar conosco. Tudo bem?

– Claro. Vou tomar um banho e já desço. – subi rapidamente para o quarto, joguei as sacolas na cama, peguei uma roupa confortável e fui para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti. Depois já no meu quarto penteei os cabelos, e depois guardei meu vestido com as sapatilhas.

Já iria descer quando ouvi meu celular tocar, sim eu tinha um, mas eu nunca sabia aonde o havia colocado, afinal só Edward ligava para mim. Sim a minha vida social é mínima, na verdade era inexistente exceto por Edward.

Comecei a procurá-lo pelo quarto e percebi que o som vinha da cama, puxei o edredom e cobertas, lençóis e nada.

– Mas que merda! – irritada já levantei o colchão e o achei embaixo da cama. Sorri ao ver o nome de Edward.

– Alô.

– Demorou para achar dessa vez.

– Sério, ta cada dia mais difícil de achá-lo. Por que você simplesmente não liga pra minha casa. Você sabe que eu tenho um telefone no quarto.

– É mais divertido saber que você está se descabelando para achar o celular.

– Edward! – gritei ofendida e desliguei.

Aquele idiota.

Não passou nem um minuto o celular tocou novamente e sorri ao ver sua ligação.

– Pois não?

– Foi maldade desligar na minha cara.

– Foi maldade me ligar no celular sabendo que eu ficaria horas o procurando.

– A culpa não é minha se você nunca o guarda.

– O que eu posso fazer, ninguém me liga.

– Muito obrigada pela consideração. – rolei os olhos.

– Edward a gente se vê praticamente o tempo todo. Não vamos colocar um celular na frente do nosso amor.

– Você é louca Bells.

– Mas você me ama mesmo assim. – falei sorrindo e ouvi sua risada.

– Sim eu amo.

– Então por que você me ligou?

– Eu já nem sei mais, você me deixa zonzo Bells.

– Bem, Sue vem jantar, quando você lembrar por que me ligou, você liga de novo.

– O que... – não deixei que ele terminasse de falar e desliguei o celular.

Olhei para meu quarto e fiz uma careta, mas eu arrumava depois, olhei para o celular em minha mão e olhei para a zona que estava meu quarto, bufei e o joguei em uma gaveta.

Ouvi a campainha enquanto descia a escada e meu pai andar afoito para a porta sorri vendo ele cumprimentar Sue com um beijo rápido, ela riu e o abraçou pelo pescoço e lhe deu um beijo mais demorado, eles eram fofos juntos, de um jeito meio bizarro. Mas fofos.

– Olá Sue. – falei quando cansei de olhar e cheguei ao primeiro andar.

– Bella, como está querida?

– Bem e você.

– Ótima querida. E as novidades? – eu sorri e agarrei a mão de Sue e a levei para sala para falar do meu lindo vestido.

Ficamos tagarelando por algum tempo, Sue era muito divertida, e me deu alguns conselhos sobre o baile. Não foram muito úteis, mas ela não pareceu se importar, parecia que ela realmente gostava de falar.

– Eu vomitei no meu par. – ela confessou me fazendo gargalhar.

– Mentira.

– Sério, o idiota pensou em me dar o ponche batizado, achando que poderia ser mais fácil me levar para a cama no final da noite. O trouxa só conseguiu vomito em seus sapatos. Para o azar dele eu amei o ponche batizado e praticamente seqüestrei a poncheira tomando tudo sozinha. – ela fez cara de pesar e comecei a gargalhar.

– Então ficar longe do ponche. Anotado.

– Ah e como você e Edward já não são mais inocentes. – ela piscou para mim me fazendo corar. – Talvez estiquem a noite. Eu distraio Charlie pra você.

– Sue, você é a melhor.

– Tudo pela minha futura filhinha. – ela piscou novamente e ri.

– Meninas o jantar está pronto. – meu pai gritou e sorrimos e fomos comer.

Pela primeira vez eu me senti como em uma família completa, tipo pai, mãe e filha. Sue nunca substituiria minha mãe em meu coração, mas era boa a sensação da família reunida para o jantar.

[...]

No final da noite, depois de dar boa noite ao meu pai e Sue, ela iria passar a noite, por ser sexta-feira, eu não via diferença de ela ficar aqui qualquer outro dia, mas os adultos são confusos.

Entrei em meu quarto e fiz uma careta para a bagunça. Suspirei e fui até a gaveta pegar um pijama e vi meu celular piscando lá dentro.

Serio quando eu coloquei ele aqui?

Peguei e vi varias ligações perdidas de Edward, suspirei e me troquei, e depois me joguei no colchão no chão mesmo, me embolei no bolo de cobertas e liguei para ele.

– Bells?

– Hey amor.

– Não me venha com, Hey amor.

– Você prefere paixão?

– Isabella.

– Desculpa Edward. Eu esqueci o celular na gaveta.

– Tudo bem.

– Hey por que não ligou aqui em casa?

– Não queria atrapalhar seu jantar. Foi tudo bem?

– Muito bom, mas vamos evitar tomar ponche.

– O que? Por quê?

– Sue me contou algumas historias preocupantes. – Edward riu.

– Anotado. Nada de ponche.

– Então? O que queria me perguntar aquela hora? – Edward ficou um tempo e silencio, com certeza tentando lembrar do que ia dizer, fiquei brincando com a pontinha do meu cabelo e esperando.

Cara preciso dar um jeito nesse cabelo, o coisa triste. Até o Edward tem um cabelo melhor do que o meu. Talvez eu roube um dos xampus dele.

– Bells, você ta ai?

– To sim. Já lembrou? – ele riu. Era muito comum eu falar muito e fazer Edward esquecer os assuntos, então nos estávamos acostumados com esse tipo de coisa.

– Sim. Queria saber como foram às compras.

– Oh foram ótimas. Meu vestido é muito bonito.

– Aposto que é.

– Então o que você fez hoje sem mim. Sei que sua vida praticamente para sem mim, né. – Edward riu.

– Verdade Bells, eu fico perdido sem você.

– Então? Como foi seu dia sem Bella Swan?

– Muito bom.

– O que?

– Brincadeira Bells. Eu joguei, depois Emmett foi pra casa e ficamos jogando vídeo-game.

– Ah bom. E a vadia?

– Quem?

– Não se faça de inocente Cullen. – o ouvi suspirar.

– Não reparei em Tânia, Bella. Ela tava lá com as outras lideres, como sempre.

– Ok. Mas já vou avisando, se ela chegar perto de você, nem Emmett conseguira me segurar.

– Hmmm, minha namorada é muito ciumenta.

– Olha quem fala. Mike não pode nem chegar perto de mim.

– O que? Ele chegou perto de você, eu arrebento o Newton...

– Edward não viaja. Eu estava dando um exemplo.

– Oh, ok. Acho que é melhor desligarmos.

– Ok. Queria que você estivesse aqui.

– Também gostaria.

– Então vem.

– Olha que eu vou mesmo.

– Perdeu o medo do chefe Swan?

– Não totalmente. Mas eu posso sair daí antes que ele me veja. – eu ri.

– E o carro?

– Eu estaciono na esquina.

– Nossa você já tem tudo planejado. – ele riu.

– Quer que eu vá?

– Quero.

– OK. – Edward desligou, antes que eu falasse que era brincadeira e encarei o celular em pânico.

OMG.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze**

– Nossa você já tem tudo planejado. – ele riu.

– Quer que eu vá?

– Quero.

– OK. – Edward desligou, antes que eu falasse que era brincadeira e encarei o celular em pânico.

OMG.

Olhei em pânico para meu celular.

Ele viria mesmo?

Tentei ligar de volta, mas só tocava.

– Atende Edward.

Depois de alguns minutos desisti e joguei o celular em qualquer lugar e corri para fora do quarto. Lógico que como nada é perfeito eu tropecei no colchão, minhas pernas embolaram nas cobertas e cai de cara no chão.

Fiquei largada no chão alguns minutos gemendo e me xingando mentalmente por não ter arrumado o quarto. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo teria...

Ah quem eu quero enganar, eu não teria arrumado do mesmo jeito.

Suspirei decidindo se levantava ou não, na verdade não tava a fim mesmo, virei para o lado ainda sentindo um pouco de dor e me joguei no colchão.

Nem estranhei Charlie não vir me verificar, afinal cair da cama, era muito natural para mim. Então eu nem devia me preocupar. Afinal se Edward e eu fizermos algum barulho, com certeza ele vai pensar que sou eu na minha eterna briga com os lençóis.

– Bella. – ouvi alguém sussurrando e levantei a cabeça, não havia ninguém no quarto.

Dei de ombros e voltei a deitar e ouvi chamarem meu nome de novo. Levantei os olhos sorri ao ver Edward na minha janela, e usando a força que eu quase não tinha me levantei.

– Oi. – sussurrei abrindo a janela e ele riu pulando para dentro.

– O que houve com seu quarto? – dei uma olhada sobre o ombro e tava feia a coisa.

– Tudo sua culpa.

– Minha?

– Claro, destruí o quarto procurando o bendito celular.

– E por que não arrumou de novo?

– Tava com preguiça. – Edward riu.

– Você é louca Bells. – dei de ombros e o abracei pelo pescoço.

– Falou o cara que invade o quarto da filha do chefe de policia. – ele riu e abaixou o rosto beijando meus lábios.

– Bem sabe o que dizem, o amor nos faz fazer loucuras. – piscou pra mim e ri.

– Hmmm, então você está descontrolado.

– E sabe que um homem descontrolado é capaz de tudo. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

– Vou trancar a porta. – sai correndo pelo quarto e tropecei nas cobertas, mas antes que batesse no chão Edward me abraçou com força.

– Cuidado.

– Bem que você podia estar aqui antes. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei de ombros.

– Muitos tombos?

– Alguns. – falei com indiferença e ele riu e me jogou no colchão deitando sobre mim.

– Hmmm, eu estou aqui agora.

– Isso é bom. – sussurrei o abraçando pelo pescoço e levantando a cabeça para beijar seus lábios.

Edward suspirou aproximando o rosto do meu e sua boca colou na minha. Ambos gememos. Meu corpo se arqueou contra o dele e suspirei ao senti-lo crescer contra meu quadril.

– Nossa você fica animadinho rápido em. – Edward corou e me esfreguei nele o fazendo gemer.

– Você é terrível Bells.

– Faz parte do meu charme. – ele riu contra meus lábios e esfregou o nariz contra o meu, suspirei fazendo um carinho em seu cabelo na nuca. – Então, você veio aqui só pra me ver, ou tinha segundas intenções?

– Bem...

– Por que se você tiver segundas intenções eu sou totalmente a favor. Na verdade sou muito, mas muito a favor. Sabe se eu soubesse que sexo era bom teria te atacado antes, por que você é muito bom nisso. Eu não sei se eu sou boa, eu acho que sou, bem você nunca reclamou né, por que se você tiver reclamações...

– Cala a boca Swan. – ele grunhiu esmagando seus lábios nos meus e ri contra sua boca, mas assim que sua língua se moveu contra meus lábios eu gemi abrindo a boca e recebendo sua língua.

Suas mãos começaram a descer pelo meu corpo, suspirei me arqueando contra ele e me esfregando contra sua ereção.

– Edward. – afastei a boca da sua gemendo e ele veio com os lábios para meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando minha pele.

Grunhi passando as mãos por suas costas, descendo elas por sua coluna até chegar a sua bundinha e apertei, corei violentamente quando ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– O que? Você tem uma bunda muito bonita, eu só quis dar uma apertada. – corei mais ainda e ele riu e mordiscou meu queixo.

– Você é absurda Bells.

– Mas você me ama mesmo assim, certo.

– Amo. Amo tudo em você, até suas loucuras. – eu ri baixinho e voltei a apertar sua bunda.

– Você trouxe camisinha?

– Trouxe.

– Ótimo. – empurrei Edward de cima de mim, o jogando contra o colchão e subindo em cima dele, ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados e o ignorei já arrancando a minha blusa e calça e ficando sobre ele só de calcinha, Edward gemeu e tocou meus seios.

Suspirei sentindo meus mamilos se arrepiarem, e apressadamente abri sua camisa e toquei seu peito. Minhas mãos subindo e descendo, ele arqueou o corpo e seu pau mesmo sobre o jeans me fez gemer.

Apressadamente abri suas calças e sai de cima dele para retirá-las, ele ergueu os quadris me ajudando e mordendo os lábios afastei a cueca também e suspirei quando seu pau saltou pra fora.

Sorrindo abaixei a cabeça e lambi a pontinha, Edward grunhiu baixo. Sorri mais e o lambi de cima a baixo, dando chupadinhas que o fizeram gemer.

– Cadê a camisinha?

– No bolso da calça. – falou ofegante e a peguei apressadamente e abri em seguida deslizando por seu membro.

– Deus Bells... tão bom. – sorrindo dei mais uma chupada na ponta e me ergui para sentar em cima dele.

As mãos de Edward vieram para meu quadril e me guiaram para sentar sobre ele. Lentamente minha entrada foi engolindo seu pau, gemi o tempo inteiro sentindo cada pedaçinho dele em mim, era bom. Muito bom.

– Oh Edward...

– Deus Bella... Tão apertada...

– É normal que ainda eu seja apertada?

– Não sei amor, mas é ótimo.

– Sim é bom, muito bom.

– Vem Bells rebola pra mim. – eu corei, mas obedeci, e foi incrível.

Edward agarrou minha bunda a apertando e ri, ele sorriu e começou a gemer quando me ergueu e em seguida me puxou para baixo com força. Ofeguei ao senti-lo afundar em mim, ele repetiu isso algumas vezes e eu já estava quase gozando, meu corpo tremia e meu sexo pulsava apertado o pau dele dentro de mim.

Os movimentos de Edward eram mais rápidos e enérgicos. O que me fazia grunhir e ofegar sobre ele, meu corpo caiu sobre o dele, e sua boca capturou meu seio o chupando, meu centro latejou e eu vim forte, Edward grunhiu e veio também.

Ficamos em silencio alguns segundos ele ainda brincava com meu peito, chupando um ora outro.

– Edward...

– Diz amor.

– Eu vou vir de novo.

– É a intenção.

– Oh Deus... – gemi ao senti-lo beliscando meu clitóris, e voltando a chupar e lamber meus seios.

Sua língua e dentes torturando meus mamilos, e seus dedos maltratando meu clitóris.

Não demorou muito para que eu viesse uma segunda vez e fiquei abraçada a Edward que beijava meus cabelos. Eu sai de cima dele me jogando para o lado, ele se livrou da camisinha e o joguei em um cesto de lixo que eu tinha no quarto. Edward me puxou para seus braços e sorri beijando seu peito.

– Obrigada por vir.

– Fiquei feliz. Odeio ficar longe de você. – eu ri baixinho.

– Eu também. Sabe é tão estranho, nós éramos amigos a algum tempo atrás, e agora...

– Mal posso pensar em ficar longe.

– Sim. É confuso.

– Bem o amor sempre foi confuso.

– Mas é bom.

– Muito bom. – suspirei me aconchegando mais contra ele, sentindo seu cheiro, o calor da sua pele. Fechei os olhos suspirando e adormecendo logo em seguida.

– OMG! – ouvi um grito e me levantei apressada, Edward me olhava sonolento e confuso, olhei para a porta do meu quarto e congelei ao ver Sue nos olhando.

Tampei a parte animadinha do meu namorado e ela tampou os olhos se virando e fechando a porta.

– Merda! – resmunguei sem saber o que fazer.

– Sue o que houve? – ouvi meu pai gritar e grunhi, Edward me olhava nervoso.

– Bells tira a mão.

– O que? – percebi que apertava sua ereção e ele gemeu.

– Merda!

– Nada Charlie. Eu dei uma topada na mesinha. Bella ainda dorme. – ouvi sua voz se afastando e corri para trancar a porta respirando mais calma.

Eu amava a Sue.

Se meu pai não cassasse com ela, eu matava ele.

– Bells vem aqui. – Edward sussurrou e o olhei.

– O que? – ele apontou para seu membro e corei. – Edward!

– Vem Bells. – ele sorriu malicioso e pegou sua calça me mostrando outra camisinha.

Malditos hormônios.

Fui apressadamente e me joguei em cima dele.

[...]

Vi Edward sumindo na rua, ele virou em uma esquina aonde devia estar seu carro, sai da janela e fui tomar um banho. Depois de me arrumar desci e meu pai e Sue estavam na sala vendo TV.

– Bom dia.

– Dia Bells. – olhei para Sue que ficou vermelha e suspirei, procurei algo para comer e decidi pelo cereal.

Sentei na mesa me servindo e Sue entrou na cozinha, seu rosto estava um pouco corado e ela parecia meio nervosa.

– Olá.

– Oi... Obrigada, sabe por não me delatar.

– Não tem problema. – ela ficou em silêncio e voltei à atenção para meu cereal, ouvi a cadeira se arrastar e quando levantei o rosto Sue tinha a cara vermelha.

– Eu não vi nada.

– O que...?

– Talvez eu tenha visto algo, mas só um pouquinho... Ok foi um montão, afinal ele é bem grande você sabe do que estou falando. Eu sabia que vocês faziam, mas ver pessoalmente foi um pouco traumático se você quer saber, eu...

– Cala a boca Sue. – gritei e ela me olhou chocada.

– Oh...

– Desculpa. Edward faz isso comigo as vezes e até agora eu nunca entendia, mas foi necessário. Você fala muito, até mais que eu, não que eu fale muito, cá entre nos eles exageram, eu nem falo tanto assim, eu só gosto de conversar e...

– Cala a boca Bella. – ela gritou e nos duas começamos a gargalhar.

– Tudo bem meninas? – meu pai entrou na cozinha nos olhando preocupado e rimos mais, ele suspirou foi até a geladeira pegando uma cerveja e voltou para a sala. Me voltei para Sue e segurei sua mão.

– Obrigada mesmo, por não contar.

– Sempre que precisar querida. – sorri e voltei a comer meu cereal. Quando terminei joguei o pote na pia o lavando e Sue sorriu batendo palmas.

– Que tal se nós fizéssemos o almoço hoje?

– Nós duas?

– Sim, eu esqueci de te contar, eu trouxe meu extintor de incêndio.

Se possível eu estava amando Sue um pouco mais.

– Será ótimo.

Ela sorriu animada e correu para fora, ela tinha um jipe e tirou de lá um pequeno extintor, sorri animada sabendo que nós cozinharíamos juntas.

Era mais uma coisa de como ter uma família. Era muito bom, uma sensação maravilhosa de ter alguém te ensinando e incentivando, e Sue não se importava com minhas loucuras ou perguntas.

E como certeza se minha mãe estivesse viva séria exatamente assim.

[...]

– O almoço está pronto. – Sue gritou e Charlie veio para a cozinha um pouco nervoso.

– Tem certeza. Eu ouvi alguns gritos aqui mais cedo.

– Não se preocupe querido. Foi só uma pequenininha explosão.

– Explosão? – meu pai olhou de mim pra Sue, rolamos os olhos e sentamos, ele meio receoso se sentou também.

– Não foi nada demais pai. E foi só quando tudo já estava pronto.

– Sei... – ele não pareceu muito convencido, mas sem animo pra discutir conosco, suspirou e olhou para o teto, vi seus olhos se arregalarem. – Por que o teto está preto?

Olhei para Sue, que fez uma careta, afinal foi ela que mandou eu jogar água na panela com o óleo ainda quente. Ela não esperava o fogo que subiu até o teto e que precisamos do extintor para apagar, a panela teve que ir pro lixo.

– Cala a boca e come Charlie.

Ela resmungou e reprimi o riso começando a comer.

Fora alguns pequenos acidentes, cozinhar com Sue tinha sido incrível.

Afinal ninguém apagava um fogo como ela.

Ainda podia ver ela gritando e usando o extintor, e xingando a panela como se ela tivesse culpa pelos problemas dela.

Depois do almoço fui arrumar meu quarto e meu pai ia ser encarregado de limpar a cozinha. Pobre papai, Sue havia sujado um monte de louça.

Entrei no quarto meio desanimada, mas eu precisava arrumar, arregacei as mangas, mangas imaginaras, por que eu estava de camiseta, e comecei a dobrar as cobertas.

**Uma hora depois.**

Ouvi a campainha e olhei em direção a porta do meu quarto, passou alguns minutos e Edward entrou no meu quarto e sorriu ao olhar em volta.

– Você não arrumou nada?

– Eu até tentei, mas fiquei com preguiça. – ele rolou os olhos e estendeu a mão, a peguei e levantei do colchão que ainda estava no chão.

– Eu te ajudo.

– Já disse que você é o melhor namorado do mundo.

– Hoje não. – ele piscou pra mim e ri.

Começamos a arrumação, e com Edward aqui eu tinha que arrumar de verdade.

Sempre que eu tentava me jogar na cama, quando a preguiça me consumia ele me beliscava ou fazia cócegas em mim. Era impossível lutar contra esse tipo de tortura.

Quando finalmente acabou me joguei na cama, Edward deitou ao meu lado pegando minha mão e brincando com meus dedos. Virei de lado e ele fez o mesmo e ficamos nos encarando.

– Sabe eu estava pensando.

– No que?

– Faculdade.

– Nossa já está chegando.

– É, eu queria saber, bem sobre "os planos". – eu ri.

Edward e eu tínhamos planos para a faculdade.

Íamos para a mesma e dividir um apartamento, era um plano perfeito, nós inscrevemos nas mesmas faculdades e só esperávamos respostas, para decidirmos juntos para onde ir.

Ele iria estudar medicina e eu...

Bem eu ainda estava decidindo sobre isso. Quando eu chegasse lá eu escolheria alguma coisa. Eu espero.

– Bem "o plano" ainda está de pé. Não é?

– Sim. Mas bem, Charlie não vai se incomodar de nós morarmos juntos?

– Oh não tinha pensado nisso. Mas Sue da um jeito. – ele riu.

– Você caiu de amores por ela, hum?

– Se Charlie não casar com ela, eu mato ele. – Edward riu e afagou minha bochecha.

– As coisas mudaram tão rápido.

– Mas foram boas mudanças. – ele sorriu e se aproximou esfregando seu nariz no meu, me fazendo suspirar.

– Foram ótimas. – murmurei antes dos seus lábios moldarem sobre os meus e me fazerem esquecer sobre o que nós estávamos conversando.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítilo Dezesseis**

A semana seguinte passou rapidamente.

Sábado era o baile e a escola toda estava agitada.

Até as lideres vadias estavam ocupadas com o comitê do baile, então me deixaram em paz.

Edward estava mais fofo a cada dia, e eu não via ha hora de as aulas acabarem para ficarmos sozinhos a tarde toda antes dos nossos pais chegarem. Eu estava ficando viciada nele, mas ele parecia estar em mim também, então não nos importávamos.

Sexta-feira chegou e eu comecei a ficar ansiosa, seria estranho ir a um baile. Eu normalmente fugia dos bailes. Edward me acompanhava, ficávamos em sua casa vendo filmes de terror e comendo porcaria. Ir ao baile da escola era uma coisa grande para nós. Mas ao mesmo tempo meio assustador. Eu devia pedir mais dicas pra Sue.

Me arrumei com umas roupas mais bonitinhas, presentes de Sue. Ela queria paparicar sua nova filhinha. Palavras dela, não minha. Mas como as roupas eram bonitas e Edward ficava meio possessivo me agarrando em publico pra provar que eu era dele, eu acabei aceitando as roupas e gostando muito de usá-las. Vesti uma calça jeans justa e uma camiseta rosa apertada, vesti a jaqueta e o tênis e desci pro café.

– Bom dia.

– Dia Bells.

– Oi Bella.

Sue me cumprimentou animadamente e sorri para ela me sentando. Desde sábado, Sue havia começado a ficar mais em casa. Eu estava achando ótimo, era legal ter outra garota na casa. Sem contar que ela distraia meu pai quando Edward ia me dar um beijo de boa noite. E que beijos.

A mesa já estava posta com um super café da manhã, Sue havia feito panquecas entre outras coisas. Era bom ter uma mulher que sabia cozinhar em casa, já eram os dias do cereal matinal sem graça. Agora era sempre boa comida. Charlie que não me ouvisse.

– Então ansiosa para o baile? – Sue perguntou distraindo meus pensamentos.

– Nervosa na verdade.

– Vai ser ótimo Bella, e Edward vai estar lá.

– Ainda bem. Não podia me imaginar no baile sem Edward junto.

– Vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos.

– Hunf. – meu pai resmungou, mas o ignoramos e ficamos tagarelando sobre o baile.

Ouvi a buzina do carro de Edward e me levantei pegando minha mochila. Já ia sair mais papai me chamou.

– O que?

– Eu e Sue queremos falar com você, mais tarde.

– Por que não fala agora?

– Bem, hmmm. – ele olhou pra Sue que estava animada.

– Nós vamos casar. – ela mostrou um anel no dedo e corri a abraçá-la.

– Que maravilhoso. Bem vinda à família Sue. – nós duas nos abraçamos e começamos a dar gritinhos animados, ouvi uma batida na porta e papai foi atender.

– Deixe-me ver o anel. – ela me mostrou uma aliança dourada com varias pedrinhas de diamantes.

– Não é linda.

– Meio mixuruca.

– Isabella! – ela gritou mais acabou rindo. Ouvi a voz de Edward e fomos para a porta. Ele cumprimentava meu pai olhando nervosamente para qualquer lugar menos para ele.

– Oi chefe Swan.

– Bom dia Edward.

– Hmmm, Bella está pronta.

– Bella. – ele gritou e Edward me viu e acenou.

– Hey Bells.

– Edward. – larguei Sue e o abracei. – Adivinha. Meu pai e Sue vão casar.

– Oh que legal. Parabéns chefe Swan, Sue.

– Obrigada. – eles murmuraram.

– Nós já vamos pai.

– Boa aula querida. – já ia sair mas voltei correndo pra cozinha e agarrei a caixa do cereal o abraçando.

– Eu tava brincando você não é sem graça, te amo. – deixei a caixa de cereal na mesa e corri para a porta ignorando os olhares de "essa menina endoidou de vez."

Isso era entre mim e o cereal.

– Tchau. – arrastei Edward para fora e entramos em seu carro, assim que estávamos lá eu sentei em seu colo o beijando, ele agarrou a minha cintura me puxando mais de encontro ao seu corpo.

– Senti sua falta. – falei quando afastei a boca da dele e seu lindo sorriso torto surgiu me fazendo suspirar.

– Ainda bem, estava preocupado que você me trocaria pelo cereal.

– Cala a boca. – dei um tapa em seu ombro e ele riu. Dei mais um beijinho nele e fui para meu lugar.

Edward dirigiu e liguei o radio do seu carro e relaxei no banco, não demoramos muito para chegar a escola. Edward correu para abrir a porta do carro pra mim, e assim que saiu me prensou na porta do carro.

– Nossa. – ele sorriu e esfregou o nariz no meu.

– Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

– Nem faço idéia, eu não leio mentes Edward. Mas sabe seria legal ler mentes, saber o que as pessoas pensam, mas eu não ia querer ler a da Denali, ela só deve pensar safadeza com você, e eu não ia querer estar naquela mente suja...

– Foco Isabella.

– Ah ok. Do que a gente tava falando? – Edward rolou os olhos.

– Eu estava pensando, em depois do baile nós irmos para um hotel.

– Oh, seria bom. Mas bem só tem um hotel em Forks...

– Vamos para Port. Angeles.

– Não é muito longe?

– Eu não me importo. Tipo é um rito de passagem, levar a namorada a um hotel depois do baile.

– Edward isso é coisa de filme. – ele deu de ombros.

– Eu só gostaria de fazer algo especial pra você. – joguei meus braços em seu pescoço e ele sorriu.

– Você é o melhor namorado do mundo.

– Hey pombinhos, a aula já vai começar. – Emmett gritou se aproximando, Edward bufou me soltando, não sem antes me dar mais um beijo.

– Emmett pare de ser chato, e vai arrumar uma namorada. Começamos a caminhar em direção a escola com Emmett nos seguindo.

– Estou magoado com você. – ele fez cara feia para Edward e veio para meu lado. – E ai Bellinha, já tem companhia pro baile? – ele piscou e ri.

– Hey a minha não. – Edward me puxou para longe de Emmett.

– Mas acabou de mandar eu arrumar uma namorada. – falou fingindo magoa.

– Mas Bella já é minha. Arruma uma pra você. – ele suspirou tristemente.

– Está difícil, não tem mulheres aqui o suficiente pra agüentar um homem do meu calibre.

– E Rosalie? – falei olhando pra ele que fez uma careta.

– Eu não gosto muito das companhias dela. Ainda mais que elas sempre implicam com minha irmãzinha. – ele piscou pra mim e ri.

– Eu gosto da Rose. – Edward e Emmett pararam de andar e me encararam.

– Rosalie Hale?

– Sério?

– Sim, ela é legal. Quando está longe das lideres.

– Hmmm, interessante. Acho que esqueci algo... Tchau. – ele correu pra longe e rolei os olhos.

Parece que Rosalie ia ter um convite pro baile em breve. Só espero que não fosse tarde demais para Emmett. E que Rose desse uma chance pra ele.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, a escola tava na correria pros últimos preparativos para o baile. Então os professores não passaram nada de interessante ou novo.

Ao final das aulas, fomos para minha casa e passamos o resto do dia jogados na minha cama namorando.

Quando meu pai chegou com Sue, Edward foi pra casa e tivemos uma noite bem família. Eu realmente estava gostando de ter ela em casa. E a noticia do casamento estava deixando a todos super animados. Ok eu e Sue estávamos animadas, meu pai tava na mesma de sempre.

Normalmente fugindo quando nos empolgávamos. Mas já estávamos acostumadas e aproveitávamos que ele não estava e conversávamos sobre coisas de garotas.

[...]

– Como eu estou? – perguntei a Sue.

– Está linda querida.

– Perfeita. – completou Esme e sorri.

As duas vieram me ajudar para o baile. Sue dizia que era sua obrigação como mãe e Esme como sogra. Quem era eu pra reclamar. Só sorri e entrei na onda das duas.

Só fiquei quietinha enquanto Esme arrumava meu cabelo, alisando e depois usando o baby lise para fazer cachos e Sue fazia a maquiagem, e as duas matraqueavam. Pareciam velhas amigas.

Quando terminaram coloquei o vestido, meia calça e a sapatilha, as duas ficaram me encarando com os olhos brilhando e em seguida tiraram câmeras não sei de onde e quase me cegaram.

– Chega. – elas riram e desceram.

Dei uma olhada no espelho quase não reconhecendo a mulher me olhando. Eu estava gostosa. Dei uma risadinha e ajeitei os cachos. Ouvi a campainha e desci apressadamente, Esme e Sue agora tiravam fotos de Edward todo lindo de smoking.

– Mãe vai me deixar cego. – ele reclamou e ri me aproximando.

– OI. – ele piscou e me encarou com a boca aberta.

– Nossa, está linda Bells. – ele esticou a mão e entrelacei meus dedos nos dele.

– Você também. – ele sorriu e se aproximou pra me beijar, de repente veio mais flashes e nos assustamos. Esme e Sue não paravam de tirar fotos, eu já estava vendo tudo borrado.

– Pai. – gritei e ele sorriu ao me ver.

– Está linda Bells.

– Obrigada. Agora da um jeito nelas. – ele sorriu e tirou a câmera das mãos delas.

– Hey...

– Mas eu ia tirar mais...

– Chega meninas. Ou eles vão se atrasar.

– Ok. – elas resmungaram e fui até elas as abraçando.

– Obrigada, vocês são maravilhosas.

– Se divirta querida.

– Aproveitem a noite.

Nos despedimos e Edward me entregou o buque e prendeu no meu pulso, não sem antes da um beijo em minha pele que me arrepiou toda.

– Você está perfeita.

– Obrigada. Você está gostoso. – ele riu e me abraçou e esfregou o nariz no meu, sorri bobamente e ganhei uma mordiscada nos lábios.

– Te amo Isabella Swan.

– Eu te amo Edward Cullen.

– Pronta pro baile?

– Não. – ele sorriu e abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

– Não sairei perto de você em nenhum momento.

Sorri mais aliviada e relaxei no banco. Edward dirigiu rapidamente até a escola, o baile seria no ginásio. Havia balões e lanternas de papel, por toda parte, tudo na decoração lilás e branco.

O lugar estava absolutamente lindo.

Havia um pequeno palco onde um DJ tocava uma musica animada, e vários casais dançavam, o chão estava cheio de balões. Edward me abraçou pela cintura já me puxando para o meio do ginásio enquanto me guiava em uma dança.

– Eu não sei dançar Edward.

– Nem eu, mas nós improvisamos. – ele piscou e ficou me girando e abraçando, me fazendo rir o tempo todo e sempre me roubando beijos.

Quando estávamos cansados paramos e Edward me guiou para uma longa mesa aonde havia salgadinhos e doces, e tinha uma grande tigela com ponche. Olhei feio para a poncheira, Edward seguiu meu olhar e riu.

– Com sede?

– Nem pensar que tomo aquilo. – ele sorriu e me abraçou por trás beijando meu pescoço.

– Então quer beber o que?

– Água.

– Aonde tem água por aqui?

– Tem um bebedouro no vestiário das meninas. Eu vou lá. – ele me soltou e fui pra lá.

Bebi um pouco de água, e voltei pro ginásio. No caminho vi Emmett dançando com Rose, eles formam um casal tão bonitinho. Já estava alcançando a mesa do ponche dumal, quando alguém agarrou meu braço.

– Bella.

– Oi Mike.

– Você está linda.

– Oh, hmmm obrigada.

– Então que tal uma dança?

– Ah não vai dar, Edward ta me esperando.

– Ele está ocupado.

– O que quer dizer? – ele apontou um pouco mais a frente e vi vermelho, ao ver Tânia se esfregando no meu Edward. Me livrei de Mike e o ignorei quando ele me chamou. Eu só tinha um objetivo no momento, matar Tânia.

– Vamos Eddie só uma dança. – ela tocou no braço dele e cheguei me metendo entre eles e ficando na frente dela.

– Suma Denali.

– Não estou falando com você feiosa.

– Tânia. – Edward olhou feio pra ela e me abraçou, ela trincou os dentes e dei um sorrisinho.

– Eu ainda não entendo, como você pode preferir essa coisinha a mim Edward,

– Tânia eu estou com Bella agora, da pra você entender.

– Mas...

– Nada de, mas, se toca menina e vai arrumar outro pra se esfregar.

– Sua vadia. – ela gritou e me deu um tapa, eu grunhi e pulei em cima dela puxando seus cabelos.

Nós rolamos no chão, aos gritos e chutes, era mordida, tapa e arranhão pra tudo que é lado. Senti meu corpo sendo erguido e estava nos ombros de Edward, fiquei largada lá olhando pra Tânia caída no chão gemendo e com o rosto vermelho e ri.

– Isabella. – ganhei um tapa na bunda e rolei os olhos.

– Ela começou Edward.

– Eu sei. Mas não era assim que eu queria lembrar o nosso baile.

– Por quê? Nós viemos, dançamos, não bebemos o ponche, dei umas porradas na vadia da Tânia e ainda por cima você ta me levando nos ombros. Esse baile vai ser inesquecível. – ele acabou rindo.

– Tudo com você é inesquecível Isabella.

Sorri enquanto Edward me levava para fora do ginásio, vi Tânia sendo amparada pelas lideres de torcida e me olhando com ódio, deu um tchauzinho pra ela e sorri.

No final das contas eu amei o baile.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dezessete**

Depois de ser carrega até o carro de Edward, e nos seus ombros devo ressaltar, eu estava bem animadinha pra nossa noite especial em Port. Angeles.

Sue havia prometido que iria distrair meu pai. E pra todos os efeitos eu ia dormir nos Cullen. Esme também me encobriria e Carlisle preferiu nem saber o que nós faríamos.

Se o chefe Swan viesse interrogá-lo ele não mentiria quando dissesse que não sabia de nada.

Palavras dele.

Edward me jogou no banco e ri quando ele veio apressadamente para seu lado com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Ele podia negar, mas eu sei que ele se divertiu no baile.

- Então ansiosa pra hoje?

- Edward você fala como se fosse nossa primeira vez.

- Bem devia ter sido.

- É?

- Bem sim. Sabe eu planejava te convidar pro baile. – ele corou evitando meus olhos e se concentrando muito na estrada. Me abracei internamente.

- E por que demorou tanto?

- Bem, eu planejava fazer isso. Mas ai você meio que me atacou naquele fim de semana. E depois a única coisa que eu tinha na cabeça era que eu poderia ver você nua.

- Edward! – corei e ele riu.

- Agora você fica envergonhada. Parecia muito animada pra me mostrar seus seios. – eu corei mais ainda e dei um tapa em seu braço. Ele sorriu mais.

- Eu só estava curiosa.

- As curiosidades de Isabella Swan. Um dia você ainda me mata com tanta curiosidade. – mostrei a língua pra ele.

- Só pra sua informação é muito bom ser curioso. É assim que aprendemos coisas novas.

- Nada contra suas curiosidades. Sempre foi o que mais gostei em você. Mas querer ver o meu... hmmm você sabe, é exagero.- Ele estava começando a corar.

- Mas eu queria saber como era.

- Vê na internet como qualquer pessoa normal.

- Mas pra que internet se eu podia ver o seu. – ele rolou os olhos. – E fala serio, ver meus seios pessoalmente num é melhor do que ver um seios qualquer na internet?

- Definitivamente muito melhor. – sorri mordendo o lábio.

- Então... se eu não tivesse te "atacado". Você teria me convidado para o baile?

- Sim. E hoje seria diferente do que foi.

- Com certeza. Mas fala serio. O meu jeito não foi melhor?

- Não tenho certeza.

- Edward, você fez sexo comigo varias vezes. Nós nos divertimos juntos e ainda pude bater na Tânia. Eu gostei muito mais do jeito que as coisas aconteceram.

- Você está certa. Foi muito Isabella Swan.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que nada que envolva Isabella Swan, pode ser normal.

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio.

- Mas foi um. – ele sorriu e estacionou o carro, acabamos chegando bem rápido, Edward saiu do carro e estendeu a mão pra mim, a agarrei entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Ele fechou o carro e nos guiou em direção a entrada, em vez de irmos à recepção fomos direto para o elevador. Arquei uma sobrancelha, mas ele só sorriu tirando a chave do bolso.

No terceiro andar, Edward no guiou ao quarto 34 e abriu a porta suspirei quando vi o local, havia flores na cama e um balde de gelo com latinhas de refrigerante. Sorri brilhantemente e me virei pra ele o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Você fez isso?

- Sim. Eu queria que fosse especial.

- Edward Cullen você é um romântico. – ele sorriu todo orgulhoso.

- Eu tenho meus momentos. – piscou pra mim e se abaixou esfregando seu nariz no meu.

Sorri bobamente e fiquei na ponta dos pés encostando a boca na dele, ele suspirou me abraçando pela cintura e erguendo meu corpo, meus pés ficaram balançando no ar, e dei uma risadinha contra sua boca.

Ele sorriu e ouvi a porta se fechando e em seguida ele se movendo, meu corpo caiu sobre a cama quando ele nos deitou ficando sobre mim, afastei um mecha que caia em seus olhos e ele sorriu lindamente.

- Eu te amo Edward. – seu sorriso se tornou maior ainda, ele esfregou o nariz no meu carinhosamente e deu um beijinho em minha boca.

- Eu te amo Isabella.

Suspirei me erguendo e voltando a beijá-lo, sua boca se moldou a minha, e logo estávamos em um beijo afoito. Línguas, dentes, respirações entrecortadas, nossas bocas dominando uma a outra sem deixar de se tocar.

Suas mãos retiravam meu vestido e eu tentava me livrar do seu terno, de algum modo conseguimos e estávamos abraçados nos beijando seu peito nu contra meus seios, o contato me fez gemer e me esfregar contra sua ereção.

Ele grunhiu contra minha boca e saiu de cima de mim se livrando da calça, não sem antes tirar do bolso uma camisinha e balançar pra mim. Ri e fiquei de joelhos na cama e fui até ele, Edward tocou meu pescoço, sua mão escorregando para minha nuca me puxando para beijá-lo novamente.

Sua língua invadiu minha boca e gemi me pressionando contra ele, levei a mão a sua ereção e o massageei, ele gemeu contra meus lábios, mas não se afastou, sua outra mão desceu pelo meu corpo e afastou a minha calcinha e esfregou meu clitóris, grunhi e me afastei ofegante.

- Quero você Bella.

- Vem aqui. – chamei o puxando pelo quadril e abri a camisinha e deslizei por seu cumprimento, ele gemeu alto, e quando terminei me puxou para um beijo ardente.

Seus lábios sugando os meus com urgência, o abracei agarrando seus ombros e caindo na cama com ele sobre mim.

Edward afastou minha calcinha e deslizou pra dentro de mim, eu arfei ao senti-lo me preenchendo tão completamente. Arfei afastando a boca da dele, arqueando meu corpo contra o seu e ele veio mais fundo em mim.

Seu membro pulsando dentro de mim e ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos, ele beijou meus lábios com carinho e esfregou seu nariz no meu.

Rebolei embaixo dele e ele gemeu e começou a se movimentar, entrando e saindo de mim, com lentidão, meu corpo todo pulsando e ardendo por ele.

- Mais Edward...

- Calma Bella... – ele gemeu entre dentes e continuou com seus movimentos lentos e longos, meus olhos giravam.

Cruzei as pernas em volta da sua cintura e ele gemeu quando pareceu que entrou mais fundo em mim, ofeguei e arranhei suas costas até chegar a sua bunda e apertar.

Edward tinha uma bunda muito apertável.

- Deus Bells... – eu ri e rebolei, ele grunhiu e começou a se mover mais rápido e forte, meu ar faltou e me movi com ele, aproveitando suas investidas e deixando meu corpo me guiar.

De repente Edward nos virou e gemi ao me ver por cima dele, ele sorriu malicioso, suas mãos foram para meus seios os massageando e em seguida desceram por meu corpo até chegar a minha bunda e apertou.

- Edward! – ele riu e ainda apertando minha bunda me fez subir e descer sobre seu pau.

- Eu também queria apertar sua bundinha Bells.

- Edward! – sorri gemendo, nessa posição parecia que ele ia ainda mais fundo.

Deus era bom!

- Isso Bells rebola pra mim... – arfei obedecendo ele.

Nossos corpos se chocando toda vez que ele me puxava pra baixo com força, seu membro latejando dentro de mim, fazendo cada parte do meu corpo vibrar.

Não demorou muito eu estava gritando e caindo sobre seu corpo, ele investiu mais duas vezes e me seguiu me apertando contra o seu corpo, sua boca em meu pescoço beijando com carinho minha pele.

Ficamos deitados algum tempo esperando nossos corpos se acalmarem, quando estava mais firme, ou melhor, sem as pernas tremerem feito gelatina. Me ergui um pouco me apoiando em seu peito e sorri pra ele.

- Nossa.

- Foi muito bom. – sua mão foi para minha bunda e apertou novamente e ri.

- Parece que minha bunda é apertável também.

- Apertável? Mas que diabo de palavra é essa Bella?

- Bem não é assim que se fala, quando uma coisa é muito boa de apertar. – ele riu.

- Eu não sei. Mas a sua bunda é super apertável.

- A sua também Edward. Muito apertável. – pisquei pra ele que gargalhou e me beijou nos virando no colchão ficando por cima novamente.

Imediatamente agarrei sua bunda e ele riu e esfregou seu nariz no meu. Sorri bobamente e mordisquei seus lábios.

- Que tal um banho?

- Hmmm, perfeito. – ele começou a se levantar da cama, mas não soltei sua bunda e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Mas só deixa eu apertar sua bunda mais um pouquinho.

Edward gargalhou e me beijou com força, não sem antes sussurrar contra meus lábios.

- Você é louca Isabella, mas eu te amo mesmo assim.

**Alguns meses depois.**

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher pode beijar a noiva.

Olhei para Edward que sorriu e me deu um beijinho, voltamos a olhar para Sue e meu pai no altar que se beijavam após serem declarados marido e mulher.

Todos se levantaram para aplaudi-los e fui até eles os abraçando, Sue tinha lagrimas nos olhos e a abracei apertado.

- Bem vinda à família, mamãe. – ela riu e beijou minha testa.

- Obrigada querida.

- Parabéns pai.

- Obrigada Bells. – ele beijou minha bochecha e o abracei.

Todos vieram cumprimentá-los e voltei para o lado de Edward, ele sorriu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Então pronta pra faculdade?

- Acho que sim. E você?

- Bem minha melhor amiga vai estar comigo, então vai ser ótimo. – sorri e me inclinei contra ele.

- Verdade, estaremos juntos. Vai ser incrível. – ele beijou meus lábios rapidamente e voltamos a nos concentrar no casamento do meu pai.

Eles resolveram se casar antes que eu e Edward fossemos para faculdade, iríamos para Dartmouth. Nossos pais estavam em êxtase, e ambos estávamos animados.

Era um grande passo, faculdade, longe dos pais, e estávamos juntos, seria realmente incrível.

Ao sairmos da igreja fomos para a casa dos Cullen. Os pais de Edward ofereceram a festa como presente ao meu pai e Sue. Alguns amigos dela, e a família, seus pais e irmã, sua mãe e irmã, eram muito parecidas com Sue.

Uma mente muito interessante.

Enquanto todos estavam conversando bebendo e comendo, Edward e eu fugimos para seu quarto. Ficamos deitados em sua cama, planejando o nosso futuro.

Lógico que acabamos esquecendo o futuro e nos concentramos mais nas roupas que atrapalhavam o que realmente queríamos.

Já estava quase nua, com a boca colada na dele, suas mãos tirando o resto de roupa que tinha no caminho. Afastei a boca da dele, e comecei a tirar sua calça o maldito zíper atrapalhando.

- Sério pra que inventaram roupas, era muito melhor se nem precisássemos delas, elas só atrapalha. Já pensou, estaríamos já fazendo sexo essas horas, se bem que se estivéssemos pelados eu teria que ver meu pai pelado e isso estragaria completamente o clima...

- Foco Bella.

- A tudo bem. – abri o zíper e empurrei a calça para baixo ele se ergueu a ajudando a tirar do caminho e voltou para cima de mim, já empurrando minha calcinha para baixo, gemi me esfregando contra ele.

- Você é tão linda. – ele sussurrou me beijando e se afastou com um sorriso. Acariciei seus cabelos e passei as mãos por seu corpo, sentindo seus músculos se contraindo contra meus dedos.

- Você é lindo também, e gostoso. Eu não me importaria de que você vivesse nu, se bem que meu pai podia não gostar muito. – ele riu e esfregou o nariz contra o meu.

- Você é completamente louca Isabella Swan. – sorri e dei de ombros.

- Faz parte do meu charme.

- Sim, e é o que mais gosto em você.

- Que eu seja louca?

- Não, que você seja única.

Sorri e dei beijinhos em todo o seu rosto. Ele sorriu de olhos fechados, quando os abriu meu coração inflou e nunca me senti mais apaixonada por ele do que nesse momento.

- Eu te amo Edward.

- Também te amo Bells.

- Te amo muito mesmo, tanto que chega a se estranho, eu nem sabia que era possível amar assim. É até meio estranho sendo que a gente era amigo ne. Mas eu amo, e só espero amar assim pra sempre, e que o senhor também me ame, por que eu nunca vou deixar você, e nem adianta vir me dizer que deixou de me amar, por que eu viro aquelas psicopatas que perseguem...

- Bella. – ele me chamou e fiquei quieta.

- O que?

- Cala a boca Swan. – sorri bobamente e o beijei.

Bem eu não sabia o que o futuro reservava, mas eu sabia de algumas coisinhas.

O dia em que resolvi mostrar o meu, pro Edward me mostrar o dele foi o melhor dia da minha vida.

Bater em Tânia era muito bom, mas esfregar na cara dela que Edward era meu era melhor ainda.

Ter uma madrasta era muito bom. Ainda mais uma que tinha uma mente tão interessante.

Ainda era um mistério o por que meu pai mantinha aquele bigode estranho.

A internet era uma mentirosa, pois beber o gozo de um cara, não era nada agradável.

Edward era o amor da minha vida essa era a maior certeza de todas.

Mas eu sei que ainda teria muitas curiosidades, afinal eu sempre fui curiosa, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Edward sempre estaria ali pra me ajudar a descobrir os por que. E quando ele não soubesse, ele me mandaria calar a boca.

E só esperava que isso continuasse para sempre.

Por que as curiosidades de Isabella Swan, estavam longe de acabar.

_Fim._


End file.
